Is Racing life?
by JL69
Summary: AUTHOR'S NOTE 05 DEC. Up until the heists their lives were all about racing, now six months on what will change? Some surprises await them. New and existing relationships. Rating goes up to M.
1. Six months after

**AN: I don't own any of the TFATF characters. I do own any other characters mentioned and the story written. The story will have a M rating at some point and the reader will be warned of it. **

**Enjoy reading and I welcome feedback; so without further muttering - Read on! The first chapter is to set up the OC so will be slightly unfamiliar - fear not the Team is here and are doing well...for now.**

* * *

**Six months after**

It had been six months since Brian handed his Toyota Supra RZ (JZA80) keys to Dom; the day Brian gave up being a cop and the day Dom had been truly thankful for another chance. Brian returned to LA with his best friend, Chris in tow. Brian had the team's records expunged as a favour from Sergeant Bilkins; in return agreeing to do the occasional assignment for them. Dom had sent Mia some money from racing in Mexico; unfortunately the racing scene in Baja wasn't exactly something to write home about. She had on several occasions of speaking to him, begged him to return, but he declined for fear of going to jail again. Mia knew that wouldn't happen but couldn't disclose this fact without telling him Brian was back. Jesse's funeral happened two weeks after the last heist; Johnny Tran was dead and his cousin Lance swore to avenge his death after being released from jail.

Mia was manning the store as she usually did, however, with the absence of Dom, Letty and Leon; her work had turned into a nightmare. She was working on some papers in the back, sorting out the financial chaos Dom had left her and Vince with, when she heard the familiar roar of a car pulling up to the store's front. It was lunch time so she expected some company. She saw who entered the store; as she predicted by the sound of the car, she got up from the chair and walked out to the front.

"Hey Chris, where's Brian and Vince?" Mia asked the now familiar woman. Chris was her friend and had helped her through a lot of the trouble Dom had left her with.

"They're on their way, when'd you hear of Bri and V not to eat." Chris retorted as she lifted herself on the counter and sat in the stool. "What you doin'?" she asked as she nodded towards the papers on the desk.

"I've been workin' on the store's expenditure and sales, it's not lookin' good." Mia sighed as she gently shook her head in exhaustion.

"Mi, it'll be alright, Bri and I told you we'll get this place back to the usual Torretto's and we will." Chris said reassuringly.

"What can I get you?" Mia asked as she stood waiting for Chris' lunch order, hands on hips.

"What you got?" was Chris' casual response.

"Chris." Mia said with a tilt of the head. Chris knew exactly what they had, the usual crap they always had; she always asked Mia what she had as if by some miracle Mia would make a gourmet dish appear. She smiled. "Well we got tuna sandwiches…coffee…" Mia tried to rattle off what they had to serve when she was interrupted.

"Got a corona? I need a drink." Chris said smiling.

"A corona?" Mia quizzed, surprised by Chris's need for alcohol at twelve in the afternoon. "Sure. Any reason for it?" Mia walked over to the fridge, pulled out a corona and flipped off the top as she questioned Chris's reasons for 'needing' one.

"Do you need me to say more than Bri and V?" Chris said jokingly. Mia laughed; her first genuine laugh in a few months.

"What 'bout us?" Vince asked as he entered the store, kissed Chris on the cheek and sat next to her. Brian entered and walked around the counter and gave Mia a kiss before she could speak.

"Hey, we didn't hear you come." Mia said as she pulled away from the kiss.

"We walked; V needs the exercise for his leg." Brian said as he hugged Mia from behind and gave a playful glance at Vince. "By the looks of it he definitely needs more."

"Shut up O'Conner." Vince said dejected.

"Ah, don't worry V, it's nothing I can't fix." Chris said as she gave him a playful wink.

"What's for lunch, I gotta eat." Vince questioned Mia but kept his gaze on Chris. He rolled is eyes at her and nudged her with his shoulder. "Did Chris take my last corona again?" he asked as he looked at the empty beer bottle on the counter.

"Yeah, I did." Chris said defiantly. They laughed and Mia set Brian and Vince's sandwiches in front of them. They took no time to dig in. Mia and Chris simply looked on as the two men stuffed their faces. The guys finished their meals and downed their soda's before they got up.

"Alright, we gotta get back, DT's ain't gonna run itself." Brian addressed Chris and Vince as he patted his now full stomach and kissed Mia on the cheek. "Thanks Mi. I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, you better get your ass in gear and finish the Nissan." Vince said towards Chris implying that she'd been slacking.

"I'll do that when you finish the job on the week old Honda Civic of yours." Chris quipped knowing that Vince hadn't had the chance to touch it yet.

"Alright kids, play nice." Mia said in a motherly tone. She knew from the moment Chris arrived, Vince and Chris were close. They had similar personalities and loved being in each other's company. Chris was also the one who could keep Vince in check; a feat never accomplished before. Vince simply scowled before grabbing Chris around the waist, hoisted her over his shoulder and carried her to her car.

"Put me down you ass!" Chris jokingly growled as she slapped his back. She was a strong woman but Vince and Brian always managed to literally drag her somewhere.

"Hey Chris wait!" Mia yelled from inside the store before running out. Vince and Chris went silent and Vince turned around to face Mia.

"She was talkin' to me V." Chris said from behind Vince, she was now facing the opposite direction. "Put me down." She commanded and without hesitation Vince complied. He knew what happened when Chris had to tell people twice. "What's up?" Chris asked Mia walking towards her.

"Can I just talk to you in private for a minute?" Mia asked in a low soft tone.

"Sure." Chris turned to the guys. "You guys take the car; Mia'll drop me in a few minutes." Chris said as she threw the keys through the air to Vince. He caught them and smiled; he didn't want to 'exercise' anymore. The guys drove off and left Mia and Chris to talk inside.

"I talked to Dom." Mia said as she sat on the stool. Chris copied her actions. "I told him to come home and of course like every other time he said no, not yet." Mia shook her head at the stupidity of the situation.

"Mi, he'll come home, you know he can't cope without you and neither can Letty or Leon. Just give it time, besides they have no idea what awaits them here. They still think they're being hunted by the cops." Chris reassured Mia by giving her a hug. "Are they okay?"

"They're fine. I just wish they'll come home soon. There's so much to tell them." Mia said with a sigh, referring to the fact that Brian was back and all the things that came with him, including Chris herself.

"Can you give me a lift back?" Chris asked with a smile knowing it was stupid of her to let the guys go when Mia's conversation lasted about two minutes.

"Yeah of course. Get in." Mia grabbed her keys from the back, locked up the store and preceded to her Acura Integra. They got in and Mia reversed out of the parking space, driving towards DT's. "So what you doin' tonight?" Mia asked with a slight hint of there being more that she wanted to ask Chris.

"I dunno. Do you and Bri want us out of the house?" Chris said with a knowing smile; she knew they wanted to be alone whenever Mia asked that question. Mia nodded. "Well, I guess I could take V clubbing, teach him some skills, and maybe even coach him 'a la charm school'." Chris laughed.

"I owe you." Mia said as she turned into the driveway at DT's.

"Yeah, you do." Chris joked as she exited the car and saw the two guys already hard at work. Mia stayed in the car. "We'll be out around 7:30pm. Where you off to?"

"I'm gonna do some shopping." Mia said with a sly smile; if there was one thing she knew how to do well, that was shopping.

"Alright, take care." Chris said as she closed the passenger door and walked into the garage. Mia pulled away and drove off. As soon as Chris entered the garage Brian approached her with the look he normally gave her when he wanted to ask her a favour. She knew what that favour was; to leave him and Mia alone tonight. Before he could open his mouth Chris gave him a knowing glance. "Hey V! You wanna go clubbing with me tonight?" she asked and Brian smiled in relief before nodding a thanks.

"Yeah, where we goin'?" Vince yelled in response form underneath the Honda he had obviously started as soon as he returned from Torretto's.

"Wherever you want V." Chris said as she put on her coverall and tied the arms around her waist. She wheeled herself underneath the Nissan she was working on and continued to work.

"Is Lana comin'?" Vince asked.

"No, do you want her to come?" Chris retorted.

"Nah, just wanna know. Never met her; you always go with her." Vince said as he smiled a wry smile to himself. He always had fun with Chris, she showed him that not all women are deceitful and conniving; all women bar Letty and Mia of course.

The three of them continued with the respective jobs and before they knew it, it was 5pm. "Okay guys, I'm goin'." Brian asked as he wiped his hands clean from grease on his t-shirt.

"What time is it?" Vince asked as he wheeled himself out from underneath the Honda.

"5:10pm." Brian said as he grabbed his keys and got in the Evo he got in Miami. "See you guys at the house." He said before slamming the door and driving off.

"Hey Chris, you wanna help me with the Maxima tomorrow? I gotta do some major wrench work on it." Vince asked.

"Yeah sure." She said as she wheeled herself out from under the Nissan, got up and wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her forearm. "You wanna leave your car here and ride home with me?" Chris asked as she wiped her greased hands on her white wife beater.

"Yeah 'kay." Vince said as he walked up behind her and wiped his hands on the back of her wife beater.

"Hey! You better watch it!" Chris quipped as she turned around.

"Oh yeah, or what?" Vince asked in a sarcastic tone before cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Or…" She put her hands on her hips representing a mother telling off a child. "…I'll…" Chris found herself to be a blank, she either hit Vince when he was being an ass or got him into a headlock. She saw she had no advantage over him and simply threw a greased cloth at his face and ran towards the exit laughing. Vince was quick; he threw the cloth off of his face and chased after Chris. Realising she forgot her keys, she ran back dodging him, grabbed her keys from the table and played cat and mouse with him around the parked Honda.

"You better run." Vince scowled. He loved Chris' energy and playfulness. Chris took a firm stance and scowled at him, imitating a western stand off. She faked going left and raced toward her car to the right. Vince chased her but to no avail; she got into her Mazda RX-8 and locked the door. She laughed as he stood by the door with his hands placed on the roof. "You gotta take me home." He said smiling defeated.

"Yeah you gotta lock up first." Chris said as she rolled down the window slightly and sat back waiting for him. He turned and proceeded to lock up DT's. He returned and opened the passenger door and got in. They sat in silence as he watched her playing a racing game on her phone.

"That took you long enough, no wonder you couldn't catch me." Chris joked. Vince smiled and grabbed her cell phone; he continued to play her game. "Hey!"

"You're driving us home." Vince said slyly mocking the fact that she'd rather play a racing game than drive for real. With that Chris started the car and went home.

**

* * *

Copyright © JL69 author.**

**Please read and review. Tell me if you like it and if possible what exactly e.g. characters/relationships etc. I welcome constructive criticism. Next few chapters are ready for posting, but it's not worth it if you don't like it.**

**xBx**


	2. 2 pairs 1 couple

**AN: I don't own any of the TFATF characters. I do own any other characters mentioned and the story written. **

* * *

**2 pairs; 1 couple.**

"You asked Chris to leave us alone tonight." Brian said smugly as he hugged Mia from behind as she worked in the kitchen. She welcomed his hug and moaned in pleasure at him kissing her neck.

"Yeah, you owe me a massage." Mia said jokingly as she turned to him.

"I do." Brian plugged her mouth with a kiss. Chris and Vince walked in through the back door, interrupting the couple. Brian reluctantly broke the kiss and stared at Chris and Vince.

"Sorry, we'll be out in half an hour." Chris said as she took Vince's hand and led him through the kitchen. "Go get ready." She pushed Vince toward the basement where he lived. Chris went upstairs to shower.

"You hear that, thirty minutes, then I'm all yours." Mia said suggestively to Brian. He groaned in anticipation. He walked to the living room and watched TV counting the minutes, while Mia busied herself with the washing up; Brian joined her to dry a few minutes later. Thirty minutes passed and finally Chris came downstairs expecting Vince to be ready.

"Where's V?" Chris asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Still downstairs." Mia said casually as she turned to Chris.

"Damn, Chris, you tryin' to prematurely kill guys." Brian wolf whistled at Chris. Chris' straight blonde hair was free from the usual messy bun. As a tomboy Chris rarely dressed to impress; she wore what she felt comfortable in.

"You two be good now." Chris said grinning and winking at both of them. She walked downstairs and knocked on the door of the basement. "V, you ready?"

"Nah, come here." Vince asked. Chris entered and saw Vince throwing clothes around. He turned and saw Chris looking simple yet stunning in some low riding cargos and a black wife beater exposing a toned stomach. "Nice." He said as he smiled at her.

"What are you doin'?" Chris asked as she looked around the already messy room, strewn with clothes.

"I'm lookin' for the blue shirt you gave me." Vince said. "It's my favourite and the chicks dig it." He added tryin' not to sound too soppy. Chris looked around the room and went into the bathroom.

"Here." She said as she exited the bathroom and handed it to Vince. "You left it in there to steam didn't you?" He'd never 'steamed' shirts before but Chris always did it for him before they went out; it became a habit. Vince grunted at his crap memory, put on the shirt and smiled.

"You like?" Vince said as he tried his best to look good.

"I like. Can we go now?" Chris said adjusting the collar. "You smell nice."

"Yeah, some stuff Mia gave me." Vince said as he thought about Mia. He'd had a hard time with Mia over the past few months. Brian's return wasn't exactly what he had in mind for his future plans with Mia. Mia, however, set him straight. After years of trying to get it into his mind that she wasn't going to be his; the return of Brian settled it for both. Vince resented the fact that Brian had Mia's love, that he ruined their lives and drove away the only family he had. Mia pleaded with him to give Brian and Chris a chance on their arrival back in LA and he did. He took Chris around the waist and they left to go to the club.

* * *

As they heard the door slam and Chris' RX-8 driving off Brian grabbed Mia and pulled her towards him. "Finally." he said. He picked Mia up and she giggled. Brian took her upstairs and into their room. He put her down and cupped her face in his hands, gently kissing her; she returned the favour deepening the kiss. His hands travelled down to her tank top and slowly lifted it over her head, breaking the kiss for a few seconds as she removed his t-shirt. They continued to kiss as he walked her backwards toward their bed; he softly pushed her onto the bed and lay on top of her. He revelled in the fact that he was going to have her in a few moments. Their tender kiss broke as he removed her shorts. She whimpered at his touch and they moaned at what was coming. Mia and Brian made love, he was always gentle with her; she sometimes wished he was more forceful, but felt embarrassed to tell him. 

Chris and Vince arrived at Club Poison. They exited the car and walked towards the entrance. "Hey Jake!" Chris said gleefully as she greeted the bouncer. "You wanna let a girl in?" Jake smiled at her and lifted the red chord.

"Nice to see you Chris. You too Vince. Have a good night." Jake replied as he allowed them to enter.

"Well V, you got a whole buffet." Chris exclaimed as she pointed to the crowds of women and laughed.

"Yeah, coronas first; chicks later." He said as he walked to the bar; Chris following him also wanting a drink. He got to the bar and offered the only seat to Chris; she sat down and the bartender walked over. He looked at Chris with a flirtatious grin.

"What can I get you Chris?" The bartender asked.

"Two coronas." Vince interjected. Chris was a very social person and knew loads of people. She was friendly and likeable, but he still felt protective over her, especially around men. The bartender looked at him and nodded. He got their coronas and put them on the bar. Vince reached into his pocket and realised forgot his wallet.

"Guess it's on me." Chris chuckled at Vince's forgetfulness. As soon as the beers touched the bar, Chris and Vince had started to down them. Chris finished first, jumped off the stool and grabbed Vince by the hand. "Let's dance. Show these girls what they're missing." She said as she led him into the crowd.

"I don't dance." Vince said as she dragged him through the crowd.

"V, you didn't think we came to a club to sit at the bar all night did ya?" She gave him a questioning look. "Don't answer that." She got to an open space on the floor and turned to Vince. "Come on, you're not gonna leave me alone are ya?" Vince hesitated before putting his hands on her hips and started to dance. As he danced with Chris he got closer and closer; as they moved rhythmically to the beat. Awhile later Chris noticed a few girls checking Vince out as she turned to him and smiled. "You got some fans." Vince looked around and Chris left, leaving him to be taken over by them. Before he could protest her leaving him, she was at the bar and a girl came over to Vince. They danced as Chris ordered another corona. She flirted with the bartender.

"Chris, my leg hurts like a bitch." Vince said wincing in pain as he limped over.

"Over worked yourself V?" Chris asked mocking his fitness, even though she knew he had been going without his pain medication. "Wanna go home?"

"Yeah." Vince said before grabbing Chris' corona and gulping it all down. Chris nodded, put her arm around his waist and slung his arm over her shoulders. She helped him to the car, got in and drove home. It was only 10pm; she hoped Mia and Brian had had their fun.

"So, who was she?" Chris asked genuinely interested.

"Who?" Vince asked as he rubbed his leg.

"The girl V." Chris said slowly as if pointing out his stupid question.

"Oh, I dunno, we danced, I left." Vince briefed.

"V! That's not the way to make a girl feel special." She shook her head.

"I was in pain Chris. She can feel special some other night." Vince sighed heavily; the girl feeling special was the last thing on his mind. Chris simply laughed. They arrived home and Chris helped Vince downstairs.

"You want me to get you some painkillers?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, lots of 'em." Vince exaggerated his pain as he got angry at his leg. Chris went upstairs to find Brian in the kitchen.

"Jesus Brian, you tryin' to give me a heart attack?" Chris jumped at him standing there in the dark. He chuckled at her.

"You're home early." Brian commented with a questioning look on his face.

"Yeah sorry. We didn't interrupt did we?" Brian shook his head no. "Vince was in pain from dancin', so we came home." She opened the fridge and got a bottle of water. "You know where his meds are?"

"Uh, yeah top shelf." Chris noticed Brian looking distracted. She reached in the top shelf and got Vince's medication.

"You okay?" She questioned Brian. He sighed. "Wait two minutes, I'll be back." Chris jogged downstairs and gave Vince the bottled water and his meds. "Goodnight V." She kissed him on the head and jogged back upstairs returning to the kitchen. "So?" she asked looking at Brian.

"So…" he breathed deep before continuing. "I was thinking about asking Mia to marry me." He rushed before taking a sip of his water, avoiding Chris' gaze. She smiled and noticed the less than enthusiastic look on his face, seeing no reason for him not to be happy, she jumped to conclusion.

"Did you get her pregnant Bri?" she asked as she cocked an eyebrow. Brian choked on his water.

"What?" he asked between trying to swallow and breathe.

"Well you said it like it's some kinda duty. Why aren't you happy?" Chris asked, obvious that 'no' was the answer to her previous question.

"I am happy, I want to marry her. Just I'm not sure if I wanna do it without Dom knowing. Last thing he'd want is to see me and Mia back together, much less fuckin' married." Brian confessed his fear.

"Bri, Mia loves you and you love her, obviously, otherwise I wouldn't have to leave the house every now and then." She quipped at their constant requests for her to give them time alone. "Dom'll just have to live with it. He ain't here so he doesn't get a vote." Chris said. Brian was still reluctant at the thought of what Dom would do to him, but he knew Chris made sense. She was straight and always said what she meant; she didn't waste time with ifs, ands or buts. Brian cleared his throat and nodded to himself. He bit his bottom lip at the thought of when he was going to do it. "Congrats." Chris smiled. He smiled back, and gave her a hug; he held her for a minute.

"Night." Brian said as he kissed her forehead.

"Night." Chris said as Brian left the kitchen. She went upstairs after locking the doors and got into bed.

* * *

The next morning Mia was downstairs making breakfast when Vince peered in like a bear foraging for food. "Morning Vince. Did you have fun last night?" Mia asked noticing the pained expression on his face and mistook it for a hangover. 

"Yeah before my leg gave me shit. We bailed." Vince said as Mia put his breakfast in front of him. He thanked her and gorged on the bacon and eggs.

"Your leg okay, man?" Brian asked as he slapped Vince on the back. He kissed Mia and snatched his plate from her hands.

"Yeah." Vince managed before continuing his feast.

"Slow down you ass." Chris walked in and playfully slapped Vince. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, opened it and drank.

"Where you going all dressed up like that." Mia asked referring to Chris' semi-formal look of jeans, a top and a fitted jacket.

"Oh, I'm gonna go see my parents and with any luck I'll pass off as being their trophy daughter to be showcased at the annual dinner attended by L.A.'s finest." Chris said mockingly in a stern upper class tone. Mia and Brian laughed.

"You want us to meet you at the races?" Brian asked.

"I can't race tonight; I'll only be back tomorrow." Chris asked.

"You said we were gonna work on the Maxima." Vince said solemnly.

"Shit V, I'm sorry. I completely forgot." Chris walked over to Vince and hugged him. "I'll make it up to you I promise." She kissed him on the cheek and waited for him to accept.

"Yeah. That mean I'm partyin' without you tonight?" Vince asked realising she won't be there for the traditional after race party. Chris nodded apologetically.

"You can get laid." Chris joked and Vince smirked at her.

"Yeah, the party." Mia sighed as she knew she would be cleaning again.

"Don't worry Mi, I'll help ya clean." Chris joked. "Okay gotta go. I'll see you guys tomorrow." As she walked out she ruffled Vince's hair and he nodded a bye, mouth still stuffed with food.

"Bye." Mia and Brian said in unison. They heard Chris drive off and Mia started cleaning.

"We gotta go see Jesse today; I bought some flowers for his grave." Mia stated to the two men.

"Yeah, we'll go do that." Vince said as he took a gulp of his water to wash down his food. "Thanks Mia."

"You're welcome…" Mia was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Probably Chris; forgot her keys again." Brian said as he got up and walked to the front door.

**

* * *

Copyright © JL69 author.**

**Thank you for the reviews! I've been writing a lot and I do have a few ideas for the ending already. Trust me there's going to be a lot more chapters before the end. Please R&R. **

**xBx**


	3. Who is it?

**AN: I don't own any of the TFATF characters. I do own any other characters mentioned and the story written.

* * *

**

**Who is it?**

Dom, Letty and Leon had spent the last six months in Baja, Mexico. Mia's begging had broken Dom's heart; he wanted to be there for his sister. After their last conversation Dom had decided to brave LA and go see if Mia was alright. Mia told him Vince was alright but when it came to talking about Jesse, she had no words to express her guilt and anger; they were overshadowed by her sorrow. As far as Dom was concerned he left Mia to bear the burden of the businesses and the home. The three of them left Baja and returned to LA.

Upon the team's arrival back in LA, they drove past The Racer's Edge remembering their years of racing and thought about how good it felt to be back. They didn't think it was possible for them to race again; they knew the cops would be out for them as soon as word got out that they were back. They drove towards the Toretto house, staying within the speed limit and avoided doing anything that could attract attention to them.

Pulling into the driveway Dom felt a pang of guilt, he had left Mia with everything; the bills, the store and DT's. Luckily, the garage was paid off and couldn't be touched by the bank; the store however, was another story, Mia had constantly run into financial problems in the team's six month absence. The team exited their cars and walked up the familiar steps to the front door.

The team had been torn by the fact that they had to leave Mia and Vince. Leon and Letty blamed Dom for putting the team in danger and for making them do the heists. Blaming Dom wasn't the answer. He had taken care of them for countless years and had grown up quickly since Lompoc. They had all been adults and had made their own decisions; they did it for the good of the team; their family. Dom and Letty's relationship was strained; they fought most night's and to Dom's displeasure Letty put up her usual fight but instead of making up like they usually did, she ran to Leon. Leon had become her support, but she returned to Dom once a few hours had passed. Leon had grown attached to Letty but knew that she was forbidden territory.

It was an awkward silence between Dom, Letty and Leon waiting on the porch, waiting for the moment they felt comfortable to strangely enough, knock on their own front door. Dom gave a questioning look at Leon and Letty and waited for their nods of approval. They nodded and each took deep breaths; they were anxious and excited at the prospect of seeing Mia and Vince. Dom knocked two consecutive rapid knocks.

As they looked at each other in anticipation, they heard footsteps approaching the front door, the doorknob turned painfully slowly and as the door swung open it revealed a guy they thought they would never see again; the person at the door equally shocked at his former team mates standing in front of him. After a few moments of silence, Brian felt a heavy thump on his left eye as he fell to the ground blacking out; Dom couldn't come up with any other reaction to seeing Brian. The team's minds spun with the reasons as to why Brian was there; they stood in disbelief as Mia ran towards the door followed by Vince.

"Dom!" Mia shrieked, she ignored Brian on the floor and jumped up at Dom hugging him around the neck. "I missed you so much!"

"Mia." Dom said simply before hugging his sister. "I missed you too."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Brian said to himself, slightly annoyed that Mia wasn't paying him any attention.

"Let!" Vince exclaimed as he hugged her to him.

"V, my man, look at ya, you been workin' out?" Letty joked squeezing his upper arms as she tried to catch her breath; his strength wasn't impaired even with his wounds. He turned towards Leon.

"Leon! Brotha how are ya?" Vince asked taking Leon's hand and hugging him to his chest.

"I'm good dawg; you all patched up and shit?" Leon asked jokingly as he checked Vince over for bullet holes. They laughed. Mia greeted Letty and Leon and Dom turned to Vince. Fear of Vince rejecting him, because of him leaving Vince, had filled Dom's thoughts.

"Vince." Dom said waiting to see the reaction from Vince.

"Good to see ya brotha." Vince smiled and embraced Dom.

"You too." Dom was relieved that Vince was happy to see him and from the looks of it made a full recovery. As they all hugged and joked with each other Brian was left standing in the doorway feeling very awkward, thoughts of what's going to happen next running through his mind.

"What the hell is he doin' here?" Letty screamed as she locked eyes with Brian stalking towards him; Vince stopped her. "V let me go!" she struggled but Leon joined forces with Vince, holding her back. Dom simply turned and stared at Brian, a few minutes passing in assessment of the situation by the two men.

"I'll give you an hour to get the hell out of my house." Dom said calmly. The team knew he was livid.

"Don't brotha." Vince said quietly. Dom shot him a look of confusion. Vince was the one who was right about Brian and yet in Dom's absence, Vince had allowed Brian back.

"Dom I can explain." Brian tried.

"Explain? You can explain? I'm not trustin' you again." Dom said as his voice rose with every word and he began approaching Brian with the intention of hitting him again. Brian knew Dom was heading his way for only one thing; he braved himself and took the plunge first. He ran at Dom, grabbed him around the waist and they both fell from the porch steps. Dom struck Brian on the left cheek, his cheek splitting from the sheer power. Brian punched back having the advantage of being on top of Dom. Vince ran and pulled Brian from Dom knowing what Dom could do when challenged; he'd experienced it in high school. As Vince pulled Brian off, Dom raised himself from the ground and started towards Brian but before he could reach him Mia intersected.

"Dom please. For god's sakes just hear him out." Mia pleaded; Dom saw fear in her eyes, fear of Brian leaving again and he knew by the look she gave him, she loved Brian. Dom sighed angrily and pushed past Brian into the living room. Everything was as he left it.

"Dom, you're not serious 'bout listenin' to him are ya?" Letty yelled as she entered after Dom.

"Letty, sit down." Dom paused and rubbed his shaven head in frustration. Dom sat down defeated by the events of the past few minutes. Leon pulled Letty to one side and sat down with her on his lap. This didn't go unnoticed by Vince and Mia who gave each other a questioning look. Brian walked into the middle of the room rubbing his hands together in anxiety; everyone's eyes fixed on him. He breathed deep and started the same explanation he had given Vince and Mia four months earlier.

"After I let you go I gave up my badge and I went to Miami. I tried to forget about you and Mia; the team. I couldn't…a close friend convinced me to come back. Before I did, I had done an undercover for the FBI to catch a drug smuggler. In exchange for my co-operation I got your records expunged and all charges against you dropped." Dom looked at him, his eyes softening. "I'm sorry about everything and you can hate me or do whatever you think is necessary…but I didn't come back here for Mia just to leave her again." Brian summed up his story and hoped Dom would react positively. Dom saw that Brian was being sincere and didn't have it in him to break Mia's heart. He got up and walked towards Brian. Brian stood his ground, he knew if anything, Dom would hit him again.

"Thank you for taking care of Mia." Dom extended his hand. "…and I guess thank you for clearing us." The words seemed foreign to Dom; he rarely apologised and rarely showed emotion like this. "Can't guarantee I won't hit you again." He smiled and Brian smiled back, shaking his hand. The team were relieved, the tension in the room evaporated and Dom grinned.

"Let's go see lil' dawg." Leon said. Everyone looked up with grieving expressions. They agreed and exited to their respective cars. Brian sighed in relief and Mia took his hand and led him to his car. Dom saw the Evo and Brian walking to it.

"Nice car Spil…" Dom thought for a second and remembered Brian's real surname. "…O'Conner!" Dom shouted.

* * *

The team visited Jesse's grave and spent hours talking to him as if he were still alive. Dom, Letty and Leon each took turns to make their peace with Jesse in private before Dom prayed with the whole group. The team left and headed to DT's. Dom was impressed by Brian and Vince's efforts at keeping it running as usual. They spent hours looking at the new cars and decided to go visit Harry. Harry's reaction to seeing the Toretto team was that of a child in a candy shop; he knew with Toretto back, money would be rolling in through his business' doors. Harry showed the team new parts and talked shop. 

Their next stop was Toretto's store. Mia opened the doors and Dom applauded her efforts at keeping everything running smoothly. By the time they were done visiting places, it was 10pm and they decide to return home. Mia cooked a nice dinner and the team sat down to feast and celebrate the return of the three members. At around 12:15am, their talking was interrupted by the sounds of cars stopping at the driveway. Dom smiled at the fact that they still held their traditional after race parties. People poured into the house and silence fell upon the crowd as they saw Dom, Letty and Leon.

The racers greeted them and asked questions as to their disappearance and reappearance. The party had been a success and many racers had been talking to Dom. Letty was less than enthused when racer skanks immediately started to get their claws into him.

"Let's go upstairs." Letty demanded taking Dom's hand and moving toward the stairs.

"We only just got back." Dom said reluctantly. Letty hadn't given him the attention she always did; in fact she spent most of the time in Baja resenting him. Dom knew there would just be another fight between them and agreed to go upstairs. Leon saw this and even though he was with a girl; he felt jealousy burning in his stomach. They entered the room and Letty walked over to the bed.

"Why'd you do that?" Letty asked as she sat down and took her boots off.

"Why'd I do what?" Dom quizzed; he knew there was going to be a fight whether he wanted it or not.

"Let those skanks touch you. We haven't been the best and you're allowin' skanks to think they got a shot with you!" Letty yelled at Dom's ignorance. Dom just shook his head; let the fight begin he thought.

"Letty they touched me but you get to have me." He tried in a stern yet calm voice trying to avoid an argument. He walked over to her and kissed her lips; she didn't respond. He pulled her closer and nibbled on her neck finding her to still be unresponsive, he pushed her onto the bed and as he predicted saw a faint smile form and a forgiving playful glint in her eye. He climbed onto the bed and lowered himself on top of her as he kissed her passionately, her tongue caressing his mouth. They never made love; instead it was a mutual attraction with feelings for each other carried for many years, never to be expressed by either, at least not verbally. Over the past few months they had fell out of sync physically and mentally. Sex was their way of feeling close to each other; it was the only way they knew how to be with the other. So why mess with something that has worked for so many years?

Later that night, Dom was woken up by the sound of the front door slamming shut; he ignored it thinking it was one of Vince's 'companions'. Chris entered the house and saw what a mess it was; if she was completely honest with herself she was happier to be here than at her parents'. She went to bed; her door shutting made Dom flinch; he, Letty and Leon were the only ones on the middle floor and Leon was in the room on his right, not his left. He soon forgot about it, knowing that in the Toretto house, people came and went a lot.

**

* * *

Copyright © JL69 author.**

**Thank you for the reviews everyone. Didn't think that people would like it so much. This chapter felt a bit strange and I have to say I struggled. Hopefully you'll keep reading as I promise it gets better. Please R&R. Feel free to tell me what you liked about any of the chapters and what you didn't; constructive criticism always welcome.**

**xBx**


	4. I missed a lot

**AN: I don't own any of the TFATF characters. I do own any other characters mentioned and the story written. **

**Thanks for all of the reviews!

* * *

**

**I missed a lot**

The next morning the aroma of Mia's pancakes filled the house. Everyone filtered into the kitchen looking for their daily dose of nutritional energy.

"Mia." Dom said as he kissed her on the forehead and sat down. She put a plate of pancakes covered in maple syrup in front of him. "I told you I'm happy to be home right?"

"Yeah, only cos I'm cookin' again." Mia laughed. Letty and Leon took their own seats and so did Vince and Brian. Mia served their pancakes and sat down herself dreading when she had to start cleaning. "When's Chris comin' home?" She looked at Brian with a questioning look.

Dom heard her and looked up at Mia. "Who's Chris?" he asked in explanation to the unfamiliar name and the fact that he was living in his house. Dom cringed at the thought of Mia having had to live with three men; two of whom liked her as more than a friend.

"Damn Mia, this is so good." Leon cut Mia short before she could answer as he stuffed his face, maple syrup dripping down his chin. Letty chuckled. Chris entered the kitchen; still sleepy and failed to notice the three extra members at the table. The team were silent with Dom, Letty and Leon wondering who she was.

"Smells good Mi." Chris said not acknowledging the team and reached into the fridge for bottled water.

"Chris. I thought you were at your parents'?" Mia asked remembering their conversation yesterday. Dom was relieved to find that Chris was in fact a woman. Letty felt territorial; she always did when someone new came into their lives. She realised that over the past few months she had relinquished the right to be territorial and simple studied Chris.

"Yeah, definitely not my scene, how was the races?" Chris quizzed as she turned around to Dom, Letty and Leon staring at her and Brian and Vince chuckling. She recognised the three extra members. "I missed a lot in one day huh?." She said taking a sip of the water. Brian noticed the questions on Dom's face and proceeded to answer.

"This is Chris; she's convinced me to come back." Brian said hoping that would make sense.

"…and she's helped keep DT's and Toretto's open." Mia said proudly.

"…and she's a mechanic; workin' with me and Brian." Vince added with a smile at Chris.

"…and she's also in the room, able to answer for herself." Chris joked. Dom chuckled and Letty and Leon followed suit. She walked over to Dom and extended her hand. "Christina Carmichael."

"Dominic Toretto." Dom said as he shook her hand and grinned. He was unsure about her. He wasn't comfortable with the fact that she was in his house and he hadn't yet given the 'Toretto' approval, but then again who was he to judge, he'd allowed Brian in.

"Letty and Leon right?" Chris said and greeted them. Letty looked at her before reluctantly shaking her hand and introducing herself. Letty knew the name from somewhere but couldn't remember. Chris noticed there were no seats.

"Mornin'." Vince took her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"Hey." Chris said ruffling his hair. Dom and the other two were still studying her, noticing the close relationship between her and Vince.

"You want pancakes?" Mia asked getting up and walking over to serve Chris some pancakes.

"I never got pancakes for breakfast before." Chris sniggered sleepily. "You wanna go work on your Maxima today?" She asked Vince, wiping some maple syrup from his mouth.

"Let me go get ready." Vince said as he got up and went downstairs.

"How'd you know Brian?" Letty asked.

"We met when we were teenagers. Boostin' with her was a hell of a lot more interesting." Brian laughed as he remembered them having had plenty of narrow escapes from the cops. "I got caught." Brian said in mock dejection. Dom grinned. Letty didn't know Chris and if she was honest she hated the fact that Dom seemed so intrigued by her; the one thing she did like was the fact that Chris liked cars and was tough; a tomboy just like her.

"…and then six months ago, Bri was in Miami, street racing…" Chris continued the summary.

"…we picked up where we left off." Brian chuckled. Both Chris and Brian laughed at the memories and Dom simply grinned, content with Chris being in his home, but couldn't help but wonder where Brian and Chris exactly left off. Letty and Leon shook their heads, knowing that the Toretto house never failed to be a shelter to someone.

"I'm gonna go get ready. I'll do the dishes later Mi." Chris said as she placed her plate in the sink.

"Nah, I'll help her, you help V." Brian said as Chris walked upstairs. Dom was taken aback by the four of them continuing their routine around him, Letty and Leon, but knew life had to go on. Half an hour later Dom was outside clearing all the beer bottles from the front lawn.

"Holy shit dawg! Look at that car!" Leon exclaimed looking at the black Mazda RX-8. Dom looked up and Brian ran outside to see what the commotion was about; he sighed at the discovery that it was over Chris' car.

"Yeah, that's Chris' car." Brian said before going back into the house leaving Dom, Letty and Leon to circle it, assessing the car. Chris and Vince walked outside ready to go to the garage.

"Stop droolin' brotha." Vince said as he tapped Leon on the shoulder for him to get out the way of the passenger door.

"This your car?" Dom asked in Chris' direction. She nodded and smiled. "You'll have to take me for a ride." Chris coked her eyebrow inquisitively. "So I can prove mine's better." Dom added in a sarcastic playful tone.

"Sure, I'll arrange a private lesson." Chris joked before entering her car, starting it up and reversing down the driveway. Letty cringed at Chris' flirtatious comment as she saw Dom grinning. They watched as both Chris and Vince drove off. Chris and Vince arrived at DT's with Lana standing outside banging on the door. Lana saw Chris pull up and went to her.

* * *

"Hey chick." Lana exclaimed as she bear hugged Chris. 

"What're ya doin' here?" Chris asked surprised to see Lana. "Thought you went to Barbados."

"I did. Got bored and needed to see you." Lana said as she smiled at Chris. Vince exited the car and walked over.

"Oh, Vince this is Lana, Lana; Vince." Chris introduced them.

"He's cute." Lana said as she winked at Vince.

"Yeah he is and you're bad for him." Chris joked.

"What makes her so bad for me?" Vince asked with a smirk.

"You'll see." Chris opened the garage and walked to the Maxima. "How's your mom L?" Chris asked as she opened the Maxima's hood.

"Not too bad, she's still sick but gettin' better." Lana said with an upbeat manner. "You two gonna work on cars now?"

"This is a garage L." Chris laughed as Vince joined in.

"Ha ha, Chris." Lana's tone was facetious. "Why don't we go out?" Lana suggested.

"Cos it's Sunday and I promised V we'll work on his car." Chris said sternly. Lana was somewhat spoilt and it took a firm voice or action to set her straight.

"Why don't you sit with me? You can learn." Vince asked. He was rapt with Lana; he instantly found her attractive. Lana thought about it for a minute before agreeing; she agreed because she liked Vince, not cars. That was where she and Chris were different; Chris wouldn't change who she was to make a guy like her. Chris smiled and rolled her eyes at Lana knowing exactly why she agreed to sit with Vince. Chris was working on the pistons and constantly heard Lana giggling at Vince telling her something, when she noticed Dom pulling up in his RX-7. She wheeled herself out from under the car and walked over to Dom.

"Need any help?" Dom asked as he watched her wipe her grease hands on a cloth.

"Actually, yeah, V's a little preoccupied." Chris smirked as she looked over at Vince and Lana. Dom looked at where Chris was looking and grinned.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"My friend Lana, who doesn't like cars yet decided to spend her Sunday here with V. Go figure." Chris laughed as she walked into the storeroom followed by Dom.

"You're not jealous? I mean you and Vince…" Dom was cut short by Chris.

"Jealous? V and I are great friends but not that great." Chris chuckled at his insinuation.

"Right." Dom was finally clear on Chris and Vince's relationship. He was slightly jealous of Vince having Chris on his lap this morning but knew Letty and he had been with each other too long to risk it for anyone; still he couldn't help thinking about it. Chris interrupted his thoughts when she handed him a box filled with tools to hold. "So how long you been racin'?"

"I used to visit a friend in Texas when I was young and he introduced me to Blackraces. I got into track racing at Monterey at 16 and my parents freaked." Chris said as she bent down to pick up and replace a tool box. "A year later I met Brian and Rome; got into boosting so my parents moved me to Miami to live with my aunt and I started street racing." Chris summed up her racing details as Dom put back the box and Chris exited with a piston for the Maxima.

"Hey Chris, we're gonna go have some fun, you wanna come?" Lana asked as she saw Chris.

"Dom, what you doing here brotha?" Vince asked upon seeing Dom following Chris out.

"I've been here for the past ten minutes; guess you were just too busy." Dom smirked looking at Lana, a typical girl for Vince.

"Yeah, cos you came to see me." Vince retorted. He knew Dom was interested Chris. For once he felt superior, superior for the fact that he had met the girl before Dom, unlike their high school years.

"Who's that?" Lana asked Chris as she saw a tall broad shouldered guy.

"Dominic Toretto, Mia's brother." Chris said casually.

"Chris. I'm serious, are you lookin' at the same guy I am. He's gorgeous; why aren't you interested?" Lana sounded shocked by Chris' less than enthusiastic demeanour.

"I thought you were leaving, Lana." Chris said defiantly.

"You need to get laid and soon. I think your libido's dead." Lana sniped and Chris glared at her with an annoyed look. Knowing she was about to overstep the line with Chris she hugged her and trotted off to Vince. "You ready?"

"Yeah let's go." Lana walked out to her car; Vince stayed behind as he saw Dom watching Chris intently.

"Don't do it brotha." Vince knew Dom liked her from the look he gave her this morning and Vince felt very protective over Chris even though he knew she could take care of herself. Dom nodded and Vince left. Dom walked over seeing Chris bent over the engine studying it.

"What's wrong with it?" Dom asked not really knowing why they were wasting their Sunday on Vince's Maxima.

"Nothing, just doing some checks." Chris smiled raising her head and closed the hood. "You wanna go get some lunch?"

"Sure, your car or mine?" Dom smiled. Chris knew he wanted a ride in her car and out of defiance she replied.

"Yours. I wanna see this Toretto driving style." Chris joked. Dom smiled and walked behind her guiding her to his RX-7. They drove to a small café and went in. They sat down and ordered their food; Dom was surprised at the amount this girl could eat.

"How was Baja?" Chris asked as she took a sip of her soda.

"Was alright. Nothing special and the racin' sucks." Dom quipped. "So what's with your parents that they don't want you to race?"

"Long story." Chris briefed.

"I got time." Dom took a bite from his burger and put his elbows on the table, leaning forward to listen.

"Well, let's just say that street racing and mechanics ain't exactly the career path they had in mind for their only daughter. As a law graduate I am meant to uphold the law, not break it."

"Law graduate?" Dom seemed confused. Since when were lawyers interested in cars and street racing?

"I have a law degree, doesn't mean I'm a lawyer." Chris saw the questions running in Dom's mind; questions that had been asked by so many before him.

"So what besides law are you meant to be doing?"

"Let's see…elbows off the table" Chris joked as she pointed to Dom. He yanked them off in a split second, before realising his reaction was unnecessary; that her parents weren't there to judge him. "I'm meant to uphold the reputation of the Carmichael name while still promoting it." Dom sat thinking where he'd heard the Carmichael name before.

"Is your father Robert Carmichael, owner of the Racer's Edge chain?" Dom asked.

"Yep, that's him. I was always around cars and they hated it when I came home with a racer. My mom keeps trying to set me up with spoiled rich guys, who wouldn't know what a four stroke cycle is if their life depended on it."

"That what she was doing yesterday?" Dom asked smiling at Chris; she was twirling her hair around her finger mocking the spoilt behaviour of Lana earlier.

"Yeah, amongst other things." Chris finished her lunch and soda. "You wanna go back?" Dom nodded and waved the waitress over. He paid for the meal. "Thanks." Chris got up and put her jacket on.

"So you work for me now huh?" Dom jibed and pushed her playfully.

"Is that what you think?" Chris smiled and got in the car. They drove to DT's; Chris got her car and both drove home.

**

* * *

Copyright © JL69 author.**

**Please R&R. If you're still reading let me know. Thank you for all the reviews; they are helping me develop some new ideas. **

**xBx**


	5. Daddy's girl

**AN: I don't own any of the TFATF characters. I do own any other characters mentioned and the story written.

* * *

**

**Daddy's girl**

Lana and Vince were driving around talking about their lives and how they both knew Chris, when Lana turned driving towards the LA hills. "Where we goin'?" Vince panicked; he wasn't used to this part of town and felt out of place, he knew Chris was wealthy but she never acted like it and she worked for her money.

"Mine." Lana said suggestively. "I'll have to sneak you in." she laughed and Vince felt turned on by the 'danger'. Lana parked the car in the driveway of a huge mansion and looked around. "Mike's on lunch, let's go."

Both Lana and Vince jumped out of the car and Vince jogged after Lana in her high heels. They entered her room, which Vince noticed was the size of the whole of downstairs at the Toretto house and gasped. His gasp was cut short by Lana kissing him avidly. She pulled at his t-shirt and he lifted it over his head; he was still dirty from the garage, but she didn't seem to mind. He rushed at taking off her top and she undid his belt and jeans; pulling down his boxers their lust couldn't wait any longer.

Vince simply lifted her skirt and to his surprise Lana didn't wear underwear; he thrust into her and pinned her against a closet quickening his pace. He was in pain; his leg failed to support her anymore. He collapsed onto the floor with her on top of him. Lana moaned and screamed and Vince became panicked that she would be heard. She rocked them both to climax but their pleasure was cut short by a man bursting through the door; her father.

"Lana!" Lana's father was livid and stormed over to Vince, pulled him up and pushed him into the waiting arms of two security guards.

"Stop it!" Lana yelled as she tried to cover herself and at the same time get to Vince. Vince was too stunned to speak and simply walked in the direction the guards were directing him; the front door. The last thing he could hear was Lana yelling at her father before they led him off the premises. Vince called a cab and went home; he didn't know what to do or say, but he knew rich people were strange. Now he understood why Chris said Lana was bad for him.

The Toretto house was full of people again, much to Mia's contentment. She was sitting with Brian, Dom, Leon and Letty watching a film when Chris came downstairs.

"You gonna watch with us?" Letty asked. She still didn't want to like Chris but knew that Chris was more like her than she wanted to admit.

"Yeah what we watchin'?" Chris asked as she went to sit on the floor.

"Reservoir Dogs." Brian answered with a childish grin on his face; it was his favourite movie. He was deep in concentration but Mia had fallen asleep on his chest and Leon was just as focussed on the movie as Brian. Letty was sat on Dom's lap playing with his hands. Dom watched Chris as she rubbed her neck and stretched it.

"You okay?" Dom nudged Chris with his leg.

"Yeah, probably just hurt my neck lifting somethin'." Chris said turning to look at Dom before lying back against the couch. They heard a car outside and moments later the front door slammed shut as Vince stalked in, waking Mia and distracting Leon. "What's up V?" Chris asked as he marched past.

"Nothin'." He said and kicked the bowl of popcorn in front of Chris.

"Vince!" Dom jumped up in defence of Chris, lifting Letty up too and anger shot through his veins. Letty saw this and stopped Dom as Chris got up and followed Vince into the kitchen.

"Vince! Don't do that again." Chris warned and saw the regret in his eyes.

"Sorry." Vince said as he slumped into the chair. "Are rich people always so fucked up?" he asked gravely. Chris laughed; she knew Lana was to blame. Dom walked in ready to give Vince a piece of his mind when Chris shot him a look that told him to stop.

"What happened?" Chris sighed; she'd heard all of Lana's stories before.

"I don't wanna talk 'bout it." Vince snapped. Chris looked at Dom willing him to leave; Dom was annoyed by the fact that Vince would rather tell Chris than him, he used to be the one Vince came to for advice. Reluctantly he left and Chris tilted her head, waiting for Vince to explain. "We were…" Vince felt slightly uncomfortable discussing his sex life with Chris but continued. "…having sex and her old man walked in."

"V!" Chris became hysterical. He got annoyed and gave her a look telling her to shut up, which made her laugh even harder. Dom heard her laughing and knew Vince had himself in a tight one.

"Chris." Vince said as he tried to get her attention. She stilled.

"V, man don't worry 'bout it. I told you she was trouble and her parents won't be happy with you screwing their daughter, scruffy." Chris chuckled as she ruffled his hair. "Especially not in their home."

"Shut up." Vince saw the funny side and realised that he had gotten his first lay in the six months since the accident. Pleased with himself he got up and gave Chris a kiss on the cheek.

"Yuk, I don't know where those lips have been." Chris joked. Vince scowled at her before playfully trying to lick at her. Chris jumped from the chair and ran straight into Dom, she hid behind Dom and knew Vince wouldn't try and get past him.

"Vince!" Dom bellowed in a raspy voice. Vince looked at him and knew Dom wasn't happy with his horseplay. He stopped and playfully winked at Chris and walked off.

"You gonna stay behind me forever?" Dom smirked, Chris still holding on to him.

"Oh." She removed her grip from him and he turned to face her. "I'm gonna go hit the sack." Chris continued to laugh at Vince's misfortune with Lana. Dom watched as she sauntered up the stairs with obvious amusement etched on her face. He too wanted to know what Vince's problem was.

Dom locked the doors and went into the living room, Letty and Leon had gone upstairs and Brian was still watching the film. "Night." Dom said and went to bed.

Brian finished watching the film and noticed Mia had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful; he switched off the TV and gently picked her up. He carried her upstairs and tucked her in. he lay in bed and thought about the weekends' events. Dom was having a hard time getting to sleep; he felt anxious to get back to DT's and continuing his life; getting back to racing was his main aim. He saw Letty fast asleep; as he tossed and turned he thought a relaxing hot shower would do the trick. As Dom opened the door he jumped at seeing Chris' naked back and her staring at him in the mirror with her tank top covering her chest.

"Sorry!" Dom stared at Chris for a few moments noticing her tattoo on her lower back before retreating and shutting the door.

"It's alright I'm done." Chris said smiling at herself in the mirror at the thought of his face when he saw her. She put her white tank top on and opened the bathroom door. Dom stood outside looking slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry, the door wasn't locked." Dom feigned his apology.

"Not used to sharing a floor and bathroom with people yet huh?" Chris said smiling not in the least bit bothered by him seeing her. "Goodnight." She said and walked towards her room.

"Night." Dom managed to say as he smirked at the implications of the tattoo. Chris' door shut and Dom took his shower. He couldn't help but think about Chris; he remembered Letty and knew he had something good. Dom's thoughts turned to racing and how he was going to feel back on LA's streets.

**

* * *

Copyright © JL69 author.**

**bree3354** – Thanks for your first review. If you're still reading please let me know.

**SummerThunder2004 **– Thanks for the review on the story. Hope you're still reading; let me know.

**Asiunia** – Chris and Vince are cute…they might end up together eventually or will they? Haha please tell me if you're still reading.

**Michelle2686** – Hope you're still reading. A lot will be happening.

**Myppe** – an original Dotty fan…lol…maybe there'll be some more. You still reading?

**AnaDry** – My most loyal reader or at least my most loyal R&R'r. Thanks for your support. Please continue to read and let me know if you like it.

**nikki2513** – Hopefully your still reading; let me know.

**TKAW20** – Been quiet lately…lol you like it?

**SkylineO'Connorbabe **– Thanks for the review – let me know whether or not you're still interested in the story.

**I want to thank you all for reading the story. If you still are thanks. I need reviews people please…I thrive off of them; if you don't review I think you're not interested (which maybe you aren't lol). Please R&R.**

**xBx**


	6. Getting to know you

**AN: I don't own any of the TFATF characters. I do own any other characters mentioned and the story written.

* * *

**

**Getting to know you**

The team's first day back at the garage was as nostalgic as it could possibly be. There were no awkward moments; instead the team simply did what they did best and started their work. Dom got all the calls he had been dreading; clients who thought he was gone and had gotten used to the fact that Brian ran the garage. Dom's usual charm had them in awe of his talent once again and all was forgiven. It was four o'clock when two people entered the garage.

"Is anyone here to help?" The guy asked sarcastically, annoying the team. They looked in the direction of the office and noticed that Dom hadn't heard him. Dom wouldn't stand for any of that attitude and didn't believe the customer was always right.

"Baby I don't like this place." The woman with him whined. Chris and Letty looked at each other in dismay of the type of girl they were happy not to be.

"Can you believe this? It's Ken and Barbie." Letty said to Chris and nudged her on the arm. Chris chuckled and started laughing at Letty mocking the woman's girly behaviour.

"Um…" Chris walked towards the guy staring at them. "I'm Chris, how can I help you?" the guy looked her up and down and smiled.

"I didn't know they had chick mechanics, I would've dropped out of Harvard." The guy joked in a smarmy manner.

"Baby just fix the sparkplug thingy; I want to go it's dirty." The woman huffed under her breath.

"Maybe I should take a look. Very much doubt it's the sparkplug thingy." Chris said to the guy and added a mocking glance at Letty towards the end of her sentence. Letty laughed and pinched her nose in aid of trying to stop herself; she couldn't and walked to the back. Dom exited the office having heard Chris and Letty laughing. He strolled over and saw the guys hard at work; or at least as hard as they normally worked.

"What's the problem?" he asked the other man.

"The car stopped; I think it's the sparkplug." The man said in a knowing tone. Dom cocked his eyebrow at the thought that he knew it wasn't the sparkplug, it very rarely was. If it was the car wouldn't have started in the first place.

"There was smoke and it stopped." The woman added with a flirtatious walk to Dom. Letty saw this and couldn't help but laugh. Sure Dom had been with 'girly girls' before but the fact that this one was so whiny had her in stitches.

"The engine's smothered." Chris said looking up from it. Dom smiled. "The sparkplug has nothing to do with it, you put diesel into your fuel tank." Chris said wiping her hands.

"What's the difference, it's fuel." The guy snapped at Chris and Dom went from amused to pissed in a millisecond.

"Hey!" Dom stepped in front of Chris, his impeding stature breaking the guy's scorn from Chris. "Don't do that." Dom's guttural voice boomed throughout the garage. The guy looked at him and knew that he was no match for Dominic.

"Putting diesel into a non-diesel fuelled car is like drinking Vaseline." Chris said from behind Dom.

"Can you fix it?" the guy sniped.

"Yeah. We'll have it ready at five." Chris stood forward seeing that Dom was if anything about to choke the life out of the other man. With that the two turned around and walked off.

"Baby, what's diesel?" The team heard the woman asking as she walked out and they couldn't help but erupt with laughter. Dom and Chris looked at each other.

"I could've handled that." Chris said looking Dom directly in the eye.

"I know, I saved him from being killed." Dom joked and Chris hit him on the arm. She walked away to Letty and they continued to joke.

"Chris you need help draining the engine thingy?" Letty jibed.

"Um, what's an engine?" Chris imitated the woman's previous action of twirling her hair. The guys laughed and continued their work. The two women fixed the engine and had the car ready by five.

The day at DT's ended and everyone went home. Arriving home Mia and Brian went upstairs. As Mia shut the door she turned and looked at Brian who was half way out of his shirt.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Mia asked coyly. 

"Don't you start." Brian smiled and slung her over his shoulder. He carried her to bed and fell on top of her, hungrily kissing her mouth and neck. She giggled as his hands travelled all over her body and caressed her thighs. Mia was overwhelmed by his lust for her and his lack of patience. He normally didn't work this fast; he took it slowly and gently. Tonight he was ravaging her.

"I was thinking of takin' a bath." Mia joked; playing hard to get was her forte, it seemed to make Brian more determined to kiss and caress every inch of her skin. Before she could say anything else Brian lifted her form the bed and carried her to the bathroom. "What now?" Mia asked in surprise.

"We're havin' a shower." Brian said with authority. Brian turned on the water; lifted Mia fully clothed into the shower and joined her. The cold of the water releasing shocking gasps form their mouths. He kissed her passionately and began to undress her, the clothes landing at their feet. As Brian entered her, Mia felt a jut of pure ecstasy running through her body and she moaned in pleasure. Over the past few months, as they have become closer their sex life improved and soon it was as strong as their emotional connection. It was a reaffirmation of their love. Meanwhile downstairs, the rest of the team were watching television.

"Hey V, you heard anythin' form Lana?" Chris asked as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"Nah." Vince was concentrating on the film they were watching. Chris rolled her eyes and knew that t was hopeless trying to get a conversation out of him. She simply watched the film.

"You want a beer Chris?" Letty asked before entering the kitchen.

"Yeah." Dom watched as Chris got up and followed Letty. "Let what's up with Leon? He's hasn't said much to me since you came back."

"Man Le's just a quiet guy." Letty said she knew why he was quiet and it was because of her. She handed Chris the corona and they sat in the kitchen drinking. "Did you and Brian ever date?"

"Hell no!" Chris laughed. She'd always thought of Brian as the all American boy next door but never took her thoughts anywhere else. Letty sniggered.

"You always been with Dom?" Chris asked. Neither Letty or Chris were the type to talk about relationships; perhaps because both had the worst experience with them but if this was bonding them then Chris was okay with it.

"Nah, I mean we never really said we were together, we just kinda happened to be." Letty said confused. They had never expressed in words what exactly they were. Her tone changed to sadness, which Chris immediately flagged as abnormal. "Besides it ain't like we're gettin' married."

"What are you chicks talkin' about?" Vince said hitting Chris on the shoulder. He got himself a corona and left, the girls silent. Dom entered the kitchen and stood in between the two women.

"Am I interruptin' girl talk?" Dom mocked. Chris and Letty smiled and kicked him. "Hey, what I say?"

"I'm gonna go. See ya tomorrow." Chris stood up.

"Where you goin'?" Dom asked concerned.

"I'm gonna go to Poison. I need some entertainment." Chris joked at the house being less than entertaining.

"You sayin' we're borin'?" Letty sneered playfully.

"Uh…I'm sayin' I need some fun. Male fun and I'll be damned if it's gonna be with one of these." Letty laughed. Dom didn't like the idea of Chris going out to get 'male company'. She wasn't his girlfriend but she was under his roof which meant she was his responsibility.

"That means you can be mine." Letty said undeterred by Chris as she hugged Dom to her. Dom reluctantly left the kitchen with Letty and went upstairs. Letty found it odd that Dom wasn't leading her. She took control and had a devilish glint in her eyes. She kissed Dom and noticed that he wasn't with her; his thoughts were somewhere else. "Dom." She said as she snapped her fingers in front of him, jolting him back to reality. "What's up?"

"Nothin'." He said but Letty knew he was lying. He kissed her and took off his t-shirt. Letty regained control; she wanted it tonight and Dom was to be hers. She climbed on top of him and ran her tongue from his neck to his naval admiring his toned body before falling into a kiss that was the complete opposite to what she had wished it; dispassionate.

Dom lay in bed. He cursed himself for not being able to give his full attention to Letty. As he was about to drift off to sleep he heard Chris' voice next door and a male voice accompanying hers. His stomach churned. He rolled over and faced Letty putting a pillow on his ear to drown out any sounds from next door. He could barely stand the thought of a guy with Chris much less the actual sound of a guy with Chris. Dom was confused; he felt protective, but what he couldn't figure out was whether his protectiveness stemmed out of brotherly concern or jealousy.

Dom entered the living room the next morning and saw a stranger sitting with Chris straddling him. Chris laughed and joked with the guy and Dom's nostrils flared.

"Hey Dom." Chris stood up and the guy followed suit. "This is Sean. Sean this is Dominic."

"Hey." Dom was abrupt and stalked to the kitchen. "Who the hell is that?" he asked the team sat at the table.

"Sean, she just introduced you." Mia said jokingly.

"Her one night stand is a permanent fixture?" Dom sniped.

"Actually, he is." Chris said as she entered the kitchen. She had said goodbye to Sean before coming in. "…and how do you know he was a one nighter."

"Believe me the sounds he made; it's a one nighter." Dom said before realising that he had said too much.

"Dom, that's sick." Brian said as he covered his ears in childlike fashion.

"What were you doing listening to the sounds he was making?" Chris sneered.

"Drop it." Dom said as he got up and exited the kitchen.

"I so need my own place." Chris joked. "What's up with him?" She asked looking at the team for answers.

"Nothin's wrong with him." Letty was curt. She looked at Chris and couldn't help but wonder if Dom's thoughts were with her last night; if he was thinking about her while they were together. She exited the kitchen and went to the back BBQ table. Leon followed her.

"Okay, I'm not bringing a guy back again." Chris was confused. Everyone else was allowed a 'friend' but not her.

"Baby what's up?" Leon asked as he walked outside to Letty sitting on the lawn chair.

"Nothin' Le." Letty's brevity was at its fullest. "We gotta talk." Letty crossed her legs onto the chair and chewed at her nails.

"Bout?" Leon asked as he sat next to her.

"Bout what happened in Baja." Letty looked him directly in the eyes and Leon knew exactly what happened in Baja.

**

* * *

Copyright © JL69 author.**

**Haha…little bit of a cliff-hanger…Please R&R. Hope you liked it. Anyone got ideas I'm all for it. R&R and the next chapter'll be up soon.**

**xBx**


	7. Relationships and Revelations

**AN: I don't own any of the TFATF characters. I do own any other characters mentioned and the story written.

* * *

**

**Relationships and revelations**

"I ain't apologising for what happened Let." Leon whispered hastily while at the same time trying to shush her in fear of Dom finding out.

"Le, why'd we have sex?" Letty asked in a serious tone. Leon flinched at the fact that she was expecting the answer from him.

"We…" Leon tried but somehow he couldn't find the words to tell her. "cos…"

"Did you have sex with me cos you felt sorry for me or cos you want to Le?" Letty was blunt and Leon froze knowing that if Dom found out he'd be Dom's second victim and this time Dom would do well to cover up, there was in fact no family to report Leon missing. He knew however, that this was his one chance at telling Letty that he liked her.

"Let, I felt sorry for ya but I wanted to cos…" Leon swallowed hard. "cos I like ya." He breathed a sigh of relief before tensing again. "…but I know you and Dom love each other and…" before he could finish Letty smiled a warm relieved smile and touched his thigh. A sign that she was comforted and glad he finally confessed his feelings for her. He hadn't expected his feelings to be reciprocated and least of all by Letty. He grew uncomfortable at the thought of Dom. "Let we can't do this; it ain't right." Leon ran his fingers through his slightly greasy hair and Letty could see millions of thoughts running through his mind.

"Le, Dom and me, we ain't what we used to be." Letty professed. "I'm gonna do the right thing." With that she raised herself from the chair and walked inside.

Vince and Brian arrived at the garage in time for the monthly stock arriving at the garage. The exited their vehicles and assisted Dom in lugging the boxes filled with car parts into storage.

"We goin' to Race Wars this year?" Brian asked hesitantly especially with the memories of last year's Race Wars.

"Hell yeah, we ain't got anythin' else to do." Vince answered with enthusiasm. Dom looked at Brian with the same memories running through his mind.

"Yeah we gotta get you guys racin' again." Dom stored the last box and smiled a hopeful smile at the guys. Chris arrived at the garage and noticed the jovial atmosphere. It soon changed to a sullen atmosphere when Dom saw her. Brian and Vince knew not to interfere with whatever was going on.

"What's up with Dom?" Chris asked as she dressed in her coverall.

"He ain't happy with your choice of men." Vince replied shoving Chris playfully and whipped her with a white cloth.

"V!" Chris yelled pulling away the cloth. "I'm serious."

"So is he." Brian interjected chuckling. "Chris you're a woman under his roof which means that he takes an interest in who you date. He did it with Mia…"

"…and he did it with Let, when she was young." Vince added.

"Yeah well, he didn't do a very good job if you're with Mia, huh Bri?" Chris joked not wanting to get into the family dynamics before her arrival.

"I'm hurt." Brian put a hand on his heart and feigned sorrow. Letty arrived a short while later looking distracted. She was silent throughout the day and didn't joke with Chris or pay attention to the antics of the guys. The team worked on their respective cars and soon it was 1pm.

"Delivery!" Mia yelled as she entered DT's.

"Lunch!" Vince shot to Mia and grabbed the bag.

"Vince, watch it." Mia warned as she recovered from his obvious rude behaviour. Chris walked up behind him and smacked him on the back of the head. "Chris, look who I found wandering outside." Sean appeared from behind Mia looking very nervous and edgy. He looked around the garage and Chris saw what seemed to be trepidation.

"Hey." Chris kissed him.

"Hi, uh can we talk?" Sean said pulling away from the kiss as he saw Dom exit from the back office. Dom stared at him and got annoyed that Sean was in his garage.

"Sure." Chris took Sean outside away from the prying eyes and ears of the team.

"Thanks baby." Brian kissed Mia after eating his sandwich. She rubbed away the grease he left on her cheek from touching it.

"Dominic!" Chris stormed into the garage after only five minutes and the team jumped at her entrance. "What the hell did you do?" Chris looked distressed.

"What?" Dom's rough voice growled.

"Sean said he couldn't see me anymore." Chris huffed. "Wanna know why Dominic?" she crossed her arms implying Dom knew the answer.

"Why?" Dom humoured her. He was happy Sean didn't want to see her anymore.

"Because he's petrified of the great Dominic Toretto rearranging his face!" Chris roared. "Jesus Dom, I can't even have a guy when you're around." Dom saw the hurt in her eyes and knew he was wrong. Before he could try and justify his reputation Chris stalked off to the back and ignored him for the rest of the day.

**

* * *

Copyright © JL69 author.**

**Please R&R! I don't want to be harsh but I don't see how the story can have 600+ hits and only 18 reviews…come on people! Please! I don't mind, if it's good, bad, one word or an essay…just please try and review. Next chapter is ready and will only be posted if I get more than 2 (which seem to be the average now) reviews. LOL e.g. 3 **

**xBx**


	8. Letty vs Chris

**AN: I don't own any of the TFATF characters. I do own any other characters mentioned and the story written. I also do not own the song Unfaithful by Rihanna. **

**Song Lyrics and thoughts are typed in Italics.

* * *

**

**Letty vs Chris**

The team walked into DT's ready to start the day's work. It was as if they never left, Dom, Letty and Leon got back to work. Vince continued on the Honda with Leon and Letty helped Chris with the Nissan. The past few days at home had been filled with tension and animosity. Letty's distracted behaviour became more prevalent to the group as she became snappy and irritable. Leon avoided Dom whenever he possibly could. Vince and Chris spent everyday together, as they usually did. He had forgotten about the commotion with Lana. Letty became aware of her dilemma when a song played on the radio.

_He knows that I'm unfaithful _

_and it kills him inside_

_to know that I am happy with some other guy._

_I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be a murderer…_

**

* * *

Dom's POV**

_How do I make her happy? Ever since Baja she's been distant. She's resented me every step of the way. How do I please the woman I've loved for so many years. Do I love this woman?_ I sit watching her; she seems troubled by something and I know exactly what. _She hates me and feels obliged to stay with me because of our past. It doesn't matter because I need to fight for her. She'd want me to… wouldn't she?_ Letty drops a wrench and stalks off into the back. _She's been frustrated and it's not like I haven't tried to help._ I smirk to myself but it quickly turns into a frown. _Not that she was very receptive to my advances._ I hear Chris laugh and my attention jumps to her. Vince hugs Chris and jealousy floods my body. _Why? I have no claim over her and she hasn't spoken to me since the Sean incident. I'm psyched he's gone but not having her talk to me is like not being able to race._ She laughs again. _Her laugh's so contagious!_ Letty returns from the back with Leon behind following her. _When did he go in after her? Why every time she's with him she seems to relax and the carefree Letty returns?_

* * *

"Dom." Brian waved his palm in front of Dom's face before looking in the same direction as Dom. "She's over it Dom she'll talk to you soon man." Brian referred to Chris as Dom blinked back to reality. 

"Yeah what's up?" Dom said trying to hide the fact that he'd been staring at Chris and Vince playing around.

"I finished up the upgrades on the Integra…" Brian was cut short from his explanation regarding Mia's Integra.

"It's the suspension!" Dom heard Chris yell.

"It's not the fuckin' suspension!" Letty shouted back. Dom looked at Brian who was in the office with him and knew that the two girls would have some kind of argument. Letty was pissed at someone, most possibly him and Chris didn't have the time or patience to put up with bullshit. They ran out to the two women yelling at each other.

"We just need the mud and we're set dawg!" Leon joked. Vince chuckled. The guys stood watching the women arguing and knew that interfering would only mean more trouble. Brian acting the diplomat wheeled himself underneath the car and looked for the answer.

"Don't fuck with me Chris I've been here longer than you have!" Letty sneered.

"I've been here for the past few months when this place needed me. Where the fuck were you?" Chris retorted, to which Letty threw a punch. Chris' head swung to the side and she returned with a gash in her cheek. Before the guys could stop them Chris returned with a straight punch to Letty's nose and Letty stammered back. Brian had wheeled himself out hearing the uproar; Dom grabbed Chris around the waist as she headed toward Letty and Leon helped Letty up; she was still in the mood for a fight.

"Let me go!" Letty yelled; her nose dripping blood on the floor.

"Get her cleaned up!" Dom yelled pointing at Letty whilst looking at Leon. Leon picked Letty up and carried her to the bathroom. "You're comin' with me." He carried Chris to the office and slammed the door. "Look, you can't come in here and throw that shit in our faces Chris." Dom looked agitated at her reminding him, Letty and Leon that they in effect abandoned the garage and everything else. She gave him a look before touching her cheek with her fingers. "Let me clean that up." Dom said as he removed the first aid kit from the desk and put some antiseptic on a piece of cloth.

"It's a cut, it'll heal." Chris sniped as he came towards her with the cloth. She crossed her arms; her body language turning defensive. Dom looked at her and knew she might even put up a fight over a little piece of cloth.

"Humour me." Dom said as he wiped the blood and she flinched. She gave in and lowered her arms to the desk on which she was sitting. She stared into his tired eyes and knew the constant fights with Letty had taken its toll.

"It's the suspension." Chris said in defiance. Dom simply laughed at her tenacity.

"Baby, you can't do that." Leon cleaned Letty's nose up and tried to calm her down. He cupped her face and looked at the damage done.

"I can't do what?" Letty said as she felt adamant that hitting Chris was the only way to resolve the issue. Hitting someone was always the way to settle an argument; she was brought up that way and knew that she had to defend herself against anything and everything.

"Just hit the girl like that." Leon smiled. He didn't know Chris very well but they had spent some days together and from what he could gather was that she was a great friend; especially to Vince. He knew Chris had a fiery temper and Letty had a dogged determination to prove her dominance.

"Come off it Le, she almost broke my nose, it ain't like she can't take care of herself." Letty said as she held the tissue paper with her head tilted back. Letty always reacted like that, but she never had someone challenge her like Chris. Leon finished cleaning the blood of her face and kissed her lips. He loved taking care of her but his bliss was brief. Letty reluctantly pulled back. "You can't just do that Le!" They left the bathroom and saw Vince and Brian standing there, with Dom and Chris. Brian looked at both women and cleared up their mess.

"It's the suspension." Brian said mainly to Letty as she was the one in the wrong. Letty baulked and swallowed hard; she swallowed her pride for the very first time in years. She knew her inner turmoil was causing her to lose focus and snap at her friends.

"That was a hard knock Chris." Letty said defeated as she approached Chris and extended her hand.

"Yeah you too." Chris sighed and shook Letty's hand. "Can we fix the suspension now?" Chris smiled. Letty paused annoyed that Chris was right, but softened.

"Yeah." Letty said. The guys shook their heads and went back to their respective jobs.

**

* * *

Copyright © JL69 author.**

**Thank you all for the reviews...I now have new found faith in my readers lol. Hope you like it. As a special treat (to say thanks for my reviewers) I've updated with two chapters. Please R&R and the next one will be up soon. **

**xBx**


	9. Love no more

**AN: I don't own any of the TFATF characters. I do own any other characters mentioned and the story written.

* * *

**

**Love no more**

Later that night Dom and Letty were in the garage clearing up before going home. Letty looked at Dom and saw the man she loved. The love she felt for him however had changed over the course of the last few months. The love wasn't that of a lover it was that of a friend; a companion. She sighed as she knew that they can't keep up the charade.

**Letty's POV**

_How am I meant to tell him? Hey Dom, I had sex with Leon and oh yeah I love him and not you._ I'm confused. _I do love you; just not like I used to._ I'm closing up the hood of the Nissan. Chris and Vince left to go to Poison and Mia and Brian went home. He smiles at me and I get angry. His _smile used to make me weak; the only time I allowed myself to be weak._ My thoughts are going a mile a minute and my mouth opens.

"Dom." Letty said knowing that this was the moment she had been dreading.

"You need help?" Dom asked.

"We gotta talk." Letty said and Dom noticed a serious tone to her voice; a tone he hadn't heard before. He looked at her and saw a pained expression cross her face. She came to him and looked him in the eyes; he was unable to read her. "Do you love me?" she asked.

"Yeah." Dom said and moved away thinking this was just another fight about to happen. Instead Letty remained calm.

"Why did you stop Chris and not me?" Letty asked calmly, she wasn't going to accuse Dom of liking another girl; she simply wanted to make him see that even his subconscious actions pointed to the fact that they had grown comfortable with each other and hadn't been as in love as they used to be; they weren't impassioned by one another anymore.

"Jesus Letty I don't know! She was closest." Dom got annoyed at her intimation. Don't start this shit with me again, please." Dom begged, he tried to give Letty all the attention she needed after the heists; he'd worked hard to please her and here she was; again accusing him of liking someone else.

"Dom, I'm not starting anything. We both know that someone has to finish it." Letty said solemnly.

"Finish what?" Dom quizzed as his head jerked towards her.

"Us! Dom, I'm trying to finish us!" Letty screamed annoyed by Dom's ignorance when it came to emotion; she wasn't exactly the best at expressing them either but during the last few months with Leon she had come to the realisation that talking to someone about feelings isn't always a 'girly' thing to do.

"You wanna finish cos of me grabbing Chris instead of you!" Dom yelled back.

"This has nothin' to do with Chris or any other chick. This has to do with you and me Dom." She yelled before lowering her voice. "We don't work anymore." Her voice faded in the realisation of what she had just said. Dom walked up to her; his body a challenging mountain.

"This is about Leon ain't it?" Dom's rasping voice vibrated through the walls of the garage.

"Dom!" Letty tried to pull the attention away from Leon. She too knew that if ever Dom found out about their night together in Baja he'd commit murder.

"Don't try and bullshit me Letty; I've seen you two together!" Dom shook in anger; or at least so he thought. In fact it was fear, fear of the inevitable. He saw her manner, a passive manner he'd rarely seen in Letty and knew she was serious about this. He softened. "Letty, we've worked so hard to be where we are. Don't do this. I've tried to give you what you want and…" Dom had never said so much but was interrupted by Letty.

"Dom, I love you." Letty looked at him with a glint in her eyes. "…but having sex for the rest of our lives ain't gonna make us happy." Letty chuckled at the end of her admission. Dom knew what Letty was saying; they were simply not the couple they used to be and although it killed him he knew Letty had grown attached to Leon. Leon was more attentive and romantic and even though she'd never admit it; Letty loved the attention.

"You sure, I mean the sex is pretty good." He joked before turning serious. "I love you and if you don't think you'll be happy with me then there ain't a whole lot I can do 'bout it." For the first time since his father's death Dominic looked defeated; there was nothing he could do.

"You'll see Dom, it'll work out." Letty said. "Wanna go home." Dom looked at her and felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach; hurt. He walked to her, held her around the waist and kissed her; she returned the favour and tears formed in her eyes. They broke the kiss and looked at each other, her tears threatening to spill over; Letty hadn't cried that much but this was one very big change she wasn't ready for yet.

"I need to go." Dom hesitated and kissed her on the forehead before leaving to get into his car, leaving Letty to shed those unbearable tears. Letty nodded knowing he needed to be alone.

Dom drove off; he wasn't going home, he needed to drive. He was hurt but he knew Letty had had the fortitude to do what they should've done months ago. He drove to a cliff overlooking the racetrack and thought about how much his life had changed in only six months.

Letty drove home in her Nissan 240SX after spending an hour at the garage contemplating what to do next. She went into the house and Mia spotted her, she saw what she thought she'd seen on the day her and Dom's father had died; Letty had been crying. Letty ignored everyone in the living room and went upstairs. As she entered Dom's room she sighed at having to make this final and as soon as possible. She started to remove her clothes from the closet when Chris knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Letty was brief, her voice shaky from crying.

"You alright? Want me to get Mia?" Chris asked.

"No, I'm fine. Dom and I just did what had to be done months ago." Letty sounded brave.

"Um…" Chris knew exactly what Letty meant. "Sorry." Chris was sincere, she had heard about the infamous Dom and Letty relationship from Brian and knew they always broke up and eventually got back together. This time, she wasn't too sure that, that would happen. "I'll leave you alone." Chris felt awkward; she didn't know whether to console Letty or to mind her own business. She didn't know Letty and Mia would be much better to talk to.

"Chris, can you get Leon for me?" Letty asked as she packed her clothes in a duffel bag. Chris nodded and called Leon. Leon went into the room and sat beside Letty; he hugged her. "It's over."

"Nah Let, it ain't over; he loves ya." Leon had seen these situations before and knew they always got back together even though this time it pained him to say it.

"I love him, but we both want different things…different people." Letty looked up at Leon and stared into his eyes. Letty knew where this gaze was going to lead them and she felt it was too soon. "I don't even know where I'm gonna stay man." She laughed through the tears breaking away from Leon.

"You take my room Let, I got the couch." Leon suggested.

"I ain't lettin' ya sleep on the couch." Letty went downstairs and saw Chris looking at her. Mia and Brian were in the kitchen arguing. "What's up with them?"

"Lover's tiff." The words spilled from Chris' mouth before she could stop them. Letty smiled. "You can take my room, I can move in with V." Chris said; she heard them upstairs.

"I don't wanna kick anyone out their room." Letty said; she hadn't thought about where she'd go having spent the last 6 years sleeping in Dom's bedroom.

"Move in with me then?" Chris tried. She didn't see any other option.

"What?" Letty was shocked. She hated the fact that Chris was being so nice; she hated it because it was the only option. Letty thought about the suggestion for a few minutes and turned to Chris. "You got a deal." Letty said shaking Chris' hand in agreement.

"Alright then, let's start movin'." Chris said jumping up from the couch and went upstairs.

**

* * *

Copyright © JL69 author.**

**Please R&R. Sorry it's so short. We're only just getting to the good stuff…lol took me long enough! Hope you liked it. Review people! Thanks...Next chapter ready.**

**xBx**


	10. 1 month later

**AN: I don't own any of the TFATF characters. I do own any other characters mentioned and the story written.

* * *

**

**1 month later**

Over the next month Dom and Letty had found it hard not to act like they always did. Leon and Letty were joined at the hip at home, work and everywhere else. Letty and Chris became close friends, they still had their arguments but when it came to protecting their boys from racer skanks they were a force to be reckoned with. It was race night and Dom had returned true to form. He won his races and he met a girl; Kayleigh.

"Yo Dom! We goin' home brotha?" Vince yelled in Dom's direction.

"Yeah hold up." Dom yelled back as he turned his attention back to Kayleigh. "You comin'?"

"I'll come anytime you want baby." Kayleigh giggled and rubbed his thigh as she played on his words and insinuated sex. She walked backwards licking her finger and ran towards a pack of giggly girls. Chris walked up to Dom and jingled his keys in front of him.

"Come on." Chris said as she shoved the keys into his chest. He saw she was annoyed with him; he had removed her Mazda's tires intending to replace them however claimed to not have the time to put them back. She knew he was just being lazy and didn't want to put them back before the race.

"What's up with you?" Dom asked as Chris passed him on her way to Letty's car.

"Nothin'." Chris' tone conveyed irritation and Dom knew it was about more than her car.

"You jealous?" Dom quipped. Chris swung around and rolled her eyes at Dom.

"Of what? A two bit racer skank who looks twelve and probably can't find oxygen in an air pocket. You have got to be kidding me." Chris stated calmly making Dom think that she really wasn't jealous. The truth was she did harbour some jealous feelings toward Kayleigh; over the past few weeks she had grown closer to Dom. She was however also protective over Letty. "Besides don't you think it's a bit soon after Letty?"

"Come on Chris. You and I both know Letty's moved on. What's really buggin' ya?" Dom pushed hoping Chris would tell him she was jealous, he saw it and he wanted her to say it, but her pride stopped her.

"Go home Dom." Chris said turning and going to Letty's car. Dom looked confused; why was she telling him to go home?

"Where you goin'?" He asked.

"TK's." Chris said before entering Letty's car and driving off. It was now Dom's turn to be jealous; he hated it when they went clubbing, he hated having to think about men grinding up against them. With reluctance Dom went home knowing that if he followed them they would gang up on him and he'd be the ass.

Upon entering TK's guys approached Letty and Chris. Leon immediately staked his claim on Letty by clasping her to him and moving to the dance floor. Chris wasn't in the mood for dreadful one liners; instead she just wanted to dance. She pulled Vince closer much to his surprise and led him to the dance floor.

"Come on V. Your leg's fine and you can dance with me." Chris joked pulling him by the front of his wife beater. He obediently followed and took his position as her entertainment piece for the night. Chris wanted to forget all her troubles and simply get lost with the music. She closed her eyes and started swaying; Vince inaugurating himself with her rhythm.

Letty and Leon for the first time in the month since her and Dom's break up felt comfortable enough to display their affection publicly, especially in front of Chris and Vince. Letty held onto Leon's neck and rocked to the beat. Leon lowered his face into the crook of her neck and kissed her allowing a small moan to jump from her mouth.

"How's it feel?" Leon whispered into her ear.

"What?" Letty grinned, her eyes playful as she looked at him.

"Me and you together." Leon pulled her closer and kissed her passionately.

"Why don't I go show you?" Letty's voice was hoarse and seductive. Leon chuckled and allowed her to take him; they disappeared into the crowd of dancers.

2:30am came quickly and Vince, even though enjoying the attention from the men who loathed him for being with Chris and the women who wanted him, he became tired and drunk. Throughout the night he had ordered more coronas than he'd ever dreamed of and was starting to lose his balance.

"Chris." He shouted for Chris to hear over the music. She was completely engrossed in the music. "Let's go home."

"What?" Chris moaned at Vince's disturbance. Without saying another word, Vince knew the only way to get her out was through physical action. He took her arm and slung her over his shoulder. "V! What are you doing?" Chris being the sober of the two looked at her watch and saw it had gone past 2am and knew why Vince was carrying her. "Okay I get it. We'll go home." He put her down.

"Good." Vince managed to take his car keys from his pocket and hand them to Chris before losing his balance. "You drive." He fell to the floor and Chris sighed. She helped him up and staggered to his Maxima. By the time they returned home from the club it was 3am. Chris got out and helped Vince to the basement before proceeding to the kitchen to get headache tablets and was startled by Dom sitting on the couch.

"You have fun?" Dom asked sarcastically. He saw them come in but wanted her to be alone before he spoke to her.

"Yeah I did. Did you?" Chris retorted. Without answering her, he got up and walked to her placing his hands up against the wall on either side blocking her in. His eyes were fixed on hers and he leaned in to kiss her, before he could she turned her head and he kissed her cheek making him swallow the lump that had formed in his throat as his lips lingered inches away from her lips. Feeling rejected, defeated, he groaned and put one arm to his side allowing her to move.

**

* * *

Copyright © JL69 author.**

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait…if you're still reading. Anyway, I'm looking for a song that was in TFATF but can't find it to download…so I will shamelessly enlist the help of my fellow TFATF fans. **

**The song is called Mercedes Benz by Say Yes. It plays in the garage when Dom warns Brian not to break Mia's heart. I know it's on the Various Artists Soundtrack for Rush Hour 2…but unfortunately in the UK we don't get that version to buy! Please help I need that song LOL. Anything will help.**

**Anyway…Thanks for the minimal reviews…keep them coming. Chapter updates will be quick this week. R&R! **

**xBx**


	11. You racing or not?

**AN: I don't own any of the TFATF characters. I do own any other characters mentioned and the story written. **

**You racing or not?**

Three months later the team had gotten back to their usual selves. Life was better than could be hoped and they honoured Jesse by praying to the 'car gods' every now and then. Letty and Leon had finally decided that they were going to give their relationship a chance. Dom was hesitant at first but knew that Letty wanted Leon and not him. Letty moved out of Chris' room and into Leon's. It was Friday night and they were getting ready for the races.

"Come in!" Chris shouted hearing a knock at the door. Dom entered and saw her dressed in some cargo pants and a black wife beater; he struggled to comprehend how she could look so gorgeous dressed so plainly.

"Hey, you racin' tonight?" Dom asked watching her every move as she sauntered from the closet to the bed.

"Uh yeah, if ya don't mind." Chris shrugged as she bent down to tie her bootlaces. Chris had raced before he came back and along with Brian won most races. Now that Dom was back, he was king of the races again and the team simply followed.

"I'm askin' if you want to. You don't need my permission Chris." Dom retorted to her sarcasm.

"Yeah right." Chris said under her breath, just enough for Dom to hear. Not wanting to turn it into a fight he grabbed her from behind and held her to his chest.

"Take that back." Dom whispered into her ear, his lips brushed against her ear and she felt his warm breath on her neck. She froze and tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Fine. I take it back." Chris said hoarsely as she turned her head and gazed at him. Dom licked his lips preparing to kiss her.

"We goin'?" Vince asked leaning on the doorframe. Dom whipped around to look at Vince; he somehow felt that he was caught doing something he wasn't supposed to.

"Hey Dom…" Chris said walking past Vince.

"Yeah?" Dom looked at her.

"I don't ever take anything back." Chris smiled and winked before running downstairs.

"That woman's gonna kill me." Dom growled as Vince gave him a questioning look. Dom and Chris had become friends, they became just as close as her and Vince were and if he was honest with himself, he hated it. He did love the fact that whenever she had a choice between spending time with one or the other, she'd pick him; he knew it was simply to piss Dom off but he got to spend time with her. Dom walked downstairs and saw Letty and Chris playing on the PS2. "Let's go!" He yelled at everyone in the house. The team went outside to their cars and drove to the races.

* * *

Upon their arrival, the crowd split allowing their cars to get through. As soon as Dom got out men and women alike were trying to get his attention, but he turned back to his team and saw Chris getting out. Guys approached her and she flirted; he hated seeing that but he knew she wasn't his. The crowd gathered and Hector walked over. 

"Dom, how're ya man?" Hector asked as he shook Dom's hand.

"I'm good, what's the buy in?" Dom asked.

"One race, 4G buy in." Hector answered.

"I'm in!" Edwin said handing the cash to Hector. "Chris you racin' mama?" Dom turned to see Chris by his side. She looked at Dom, then back at Edwin.

"Yeah I am." Chris said in defiance. Dom smiled.

"Not with us." Dom said; the DT team never raced against each other. Just as Chris was about to protest; thinking Dom wasn't going to let her race he spoke. "But she'll kick your ass in the second race." Dom quipped at Edwin hoping he just sold a second 4G race he was sure Chris would win.

"You can kick my ass anytime baby." Edwin licked his lip and Chris rolled her eyes.

"Alright, two races tonight. 4G buy in each!" Hector yelled to the crowd and racers bought in. "Let's go!" Racers ran to their cars and drove to the city. They lined up their cars stretching a mile down the street. Leon parked with Letty and listened for cops.

In the first race, Dom, Edwin, Carlos; one of Hector's many cousins and a cocky rich newbie lined up ready to race. At the go-ahead from Leon, Hector lowered his hands and they were off. Dom quickly geared up from 1st to 6th, the race was between him and Carlos. Each tipping each other for first with their hoods, Dom held back, he always did; it made the racer think they were going to win. With the psychological advantage over Carlos, he hit his nitrous and flew over the finish. Dom returned to the start line with the crowd cheering and whistling. He exited the car and got congratulatory slaps on the back as Hector approached handing him the 16G's he just won.

"Sis holds the money." He walked to Mia and handed her 12G's. Mia took the money and put it away whilst the team congratulated Dom before he walked over to Chris.

"Congratulations captain." Chris quipped at his so called alpha status as a racer. Dom leered at her and shook his head.

"4G buy in. Your turn." Dom said as he handed her $4000. "Make me proud." He jibed in a mock upper class voice, mimicking what he thought her father would sound like.

"Yes, sir." Chris saluted Dom and took the money.

"Alright second race, 4G buy in!" Hector yelled. Edwin bought in along with two unknowns. They knew they couldn't beat Dom but they had a chance with Chris. Chris got in her car and drove to the start line. Dom sat on the sidelines watching her. She was a cold racer, completely focussed on the road ahead. Her speakers boomed with music and she licked her lips. Edwin stopped on her right and tried to get her attention.

"Chris! Yo! You wanna go have some fun after baby?" Dom felt a shot of jealousy coursing through his veins as he heard Edwin proposition Chris. Chris didn't pay him any attention; instead she rolled up her passenger window. Dom saw her rolling up the window and sniggered at her manner of disrespecting Edwin. Hector commenced the race. Mia and Letty cheered as Chris crossed the finish first. Dom grinned and waited for Chris to return to the start line. Chris got out of her car, took the money from Hector and saw Dom sitting on the hood of his car looking at her with a playful glimmer in his eyes. She sauntered over and stood in front of him.

"This what you want?" Chris asked raising the money up to Dom.

"Yeah." He smiled, took the money and handed it to Mia. "Can I have you too?" Dom asked cheekily as he pulled her to him and grinned. The team smiled knowing this was a long time coming, Letty however felt somewhat in different to what she saw.

"Maybe." Chris quipped as she walked back to her car, leaving Dom humiliated in front of the crowd. He shook his head at her stubbornness and signalled for the team that they're going home.

* * *

The night was cop free and as usual, the party at the Toretto house was as loud as can be. Dom filtered through the crowd of people filling the house looking for Chris. 

"Hey V. You wanna dance?" Chris asked taking his hand not really giving him a choice.

"Sure." He walked with her and put his arms around her. They danced close and grinded against each other. They were comfortable with their relationship as friends to know if they did dance like that, nothing more would happen between them. Dom found Chris, his face turning red with anger as he saw her grind against Vince. He was agitated by the fact that she had the nerve to publicly humiliate him and then intimately dance with Vince. Knowing if he started a fight Chris would never speak to him, he cooled down.

"V, can I cut in?" Dom asked as he tapped Vince on the shoulder.

"Sure brotha." Vince relinquished Chris into Dom's arms. He took her around the waist and pulled her closer. She smiled as he grinned at her.

"So why the humiliation?" Dom quizzed jokingly.

"Dom, I know you want me…" Dom growled at her arrogance. "…and you know I want you. We could at least have fun with it." Chris said; her bluntness surprising Dom. He smirked at knowing she wanted him and embraced her, fully enveloping her in his arms.

"Chris!" Mia yelled from the kitchen. Chris turned her head and saw Mia holding the phone. Dom groaned at Chris separating the two of them to go answer the phone.

"Hello?" Chris lessened the volume of the music by plugging her other ear with her finger. "Mom?"

"Christina?"

"Hey mom, hold on." Chris went outside and closed the door to further lessen the noise. "Okay. What's up?"

"Christina, where are you and what is that noise?"

"It's music. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to invite you to dinner next Saturday."

"This Saturday coming up; as in this weekend?" Chris struggled to hear anything her mom was saying.

"No, next weekend. The whole family will be here and they'd like to see you."

"Umm…" Chris tried to think of an excuse.

"Christina, I'm not asking for a lot, just dinner."

"Okay, sure." She gave in. "Can I bring someone?" Chris asked not wanting to be alone again.

"Are they respectable?"

"Mom." Chris grew angry at her mom's insolence.

"Yes fine, bring someone. I'll see you Saturday."

"Okay, bye." Chris said before putting the phone down. "Fuck!"

"You alright?" Dom's baritone voice came up behind her.

"No. I have dinner with my entire family next Saturday." Chris said as Dom hugged her from behind.

"Can't you get out of it?" Dom asked.

"No, and your comin' with." Chris' tone was serious. Dom knew she'd rather have him there than be alone but he cringed at the prospect of having to act all sophisticated.

"I'm meeting the family already?" Dom laughed and Chris smacked him before entering the kitchen. Dom stayed outside to clean up the beer bottles.

The party died down and people left. It was already 2am and Mia and Brian were cleaning. "Hey you guys, I'll clean up here, why don't you go to bed?" Chris told Mia and Brian as she entered the kitchen. "Didn't Brian tell you the cook never cleans?" Chris smiled.

"You sure?" Chris nodded. Mia wasn't one to pass up going to bed early or not cleaning for one night.

"Thanks." Brian said as he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Mia gave Chris a hug and said goodnight. The two lovers walked upstairs eager to get to bed early, eager to share a few hours more of their usual nightly ritual, making love.

* * *

Dom walked into the kitchen through the back door and saw Chris bent over looking for dishwashing liquid in the cabinet. He proceeded to get a drying towel. He handed her the towel. "I'll wash, you dry." She tried to pull the towel out of his hand but he held on tight, she knew he was playing and raised her eyebrow as if showing annoyance. He let go of the towel and started to wash. 

Dom finished washing the dishes and handed the last plate to Chris to dry. As she reached up to place the last plate on the shelf Dom came up behind her and put his arms around her, his hands touching her bare stomach, she was surprised, his hands were warm from the hot water he used and soft, interesting considering he worked with cars. He lowered his head into the crook of her neck as she let out a slight moan at the feel of his warm skin against hers. Chris turned around and put her hands into the front pockets of his jeans and pulled him closer; their bodies entangled. She gave a crafty smile and winked at him, biting her lip in anticipation of him kissing her. Dom stood his ground, he wanted to kiss her, his chest ached with expectation but Chris had already taken so much control away from him; he was fascinated by her power over him; he gained back some control, leaving her to make the first move. Chris stretched up with her neck feeling his hot breath on her face, she slowly made contact with his bottom lip and teased him with a little bit of tongue. He couldn't control his need; he put his hand behind her neck and pulled her in.

Their lips locked in desperation for each other. Both fought for control with their tongues, moaning at the pleasure of their powerful lips. Chris could feel Dom getting harder as he pushed into her groin, his large physique engulfing her. Dom thought she was like a drug; he wanted, he needed more. They broke away for a second, needing air, Chris' chest was heaving from excitement, and she was panting wanting him to take her. Dom's hands trailed over her thighs, up to her hips and round to the back of her ass. He squeezed and lifted her up onto the counter, his hands now free to travel up the sides of her body, passing her breasts and running towards her back. He pushed her forward once again connecting their groins. He moaned at the connection, he wanted her right there but he knew that he had to savour every moment. He placed one hand on the back of her neck and kissed her neck, slowly moving down towards her ample chest. Chris steadied herself with both hands on the counter behind her pushing out her chest, relishing in the touch of his lips and tongue, whimpering for more. Dom loved that he turned her on. Returning to her mouth his lips brushed hers as he spoke.

"Bed?" he kissed her before she answered with a murmur "Mmm…" With her permission, which he desperately craved he lifted her from the counter, her legs wrapped around him, her groin pushing into him releasing a groan. Just as he was about to take her upstairs, Brian walked into the kitchen. Surprised, Dom put Chris back down on the counter and stood in between her legs. They felt like two teenagers being caught red-handed. Chris cursed Brian for interrupting; now the mood was over.

"Sorry was I interrupting?" Brian asked sheepishly knowing he was.

"Yes." Dom said annoyed at Brian for ruining a perfect run of adrenaline and lust pumping through his veins. Brian walked over to the fridge to grab some water, both Dom and Chris' eyes following him, he shot an apologetic look at them before leaving and returning upstairs. Chris sniggered, knowing that Brian knew about her past record with men. She had to pull back; she was being sucked in too quickly. Dom smiled cocking his head to one side to catch Chris' eyes as she was looking down at the floor. He lifted her chin so she could look at him. "Where were we?" he asked immediately willing to continue where they left off. Chris smiled a smile which said "not tonight." From her smile and the look in her eye, Dom knew she was about to make an excuse responding with a "hell no" at her look.

"I'm tired and my boss will be very mad at me if I'm late tomorrow." Chris teased. Chris grinned at his disappointment of her going to bed alone.

"You work for me…" he grabbed her round the waist and kissed her "You can be as late as you want."

"Sorry, I gotta make a good impression on the boss." Chris chuckled at Dom. She bit her lip and travelled her eyes down his body noticing the bulge in his jeans.

"You've already made a good impression." Dom followed her gaze and referred to his obvious excitement. They both laughed keeping the laughing quiet as they didn't want to disturb Mia and Brian. Chris walked over to Dom and with one swift push backed him into the counter, again pushing into him. He groaned louder than he thought he would. "This is torture."

"Mmm…" Chris moaned as she kissed him, her lips lingering after the kiss as she whispered "I like torture." With that Chris walked away leaving Dom alone in the kitchen allowing him to comprehend what he had just lost. Dom heard Chris going upstairs and shutting her bedroom door, as he addressed himself, cursing Brian for his disruption earlier.

"Damn you, Brian." Dom went upstairs and headed straight for the shower, he needed a cold shower. As he entered the shower he was hit by ice cold water, his muscles tensing as it ran down his spine. He couldn't stop thinking about Chris, the way she smelled, and the way she felt against him but most of all her taste, which lingered in his mouth.

**

* * *

Copyright © JL69 author.**

**Sorry got a bit carried away with the fluff. Hope you liked it. Thanks for the reviews again and keep reading…**

**A few teasers: **

**Vince discovers something that will change the rest of his life and make him question the racing life.**

**Chris and Dom aren't quite what they want to be.**

**Mia and Brian…well you'll just have to read. LOL…sorry Anadry, I'm not torturing you on purpose…or am I? Brian will eventually propose…or will he? **

**To all the readers…thanks for sticking with the story and I hope you keep enjoying it. I am going to be nasty and say that I want a minimum of 6 reviews before I post the new chapter. **

**xBx**


	12. Interrupting? Me?

**AN: I don't own any of the TFATF characters. I do own any other characters mentioned and the story written.

* * *

**

**Interrupting…me?**

Brian entered the bedroom and saw Mia curled up in bed reading a book. He walked to her and handed her the water. "I just pissed off Dom." He said getting into bed.

"What did you do?" Mia asked sighing. Brian always had the bad luck of doing something to annoy Dom. He didn't however stand back; Dom knew Brian was the other man of the house; if it wasn't for Brian they would have lost the house.

"I walked in on him and Chris." He said awkwardly. He ran his hand up her thigh and hugged her to him.

"They've been getting' on really well. I feel bad for Vince." Mia said as she turned to Brian and stroked his stubbly cheek.

"Vince? Why?" Brian was confused. He knew Vince and Chris had a close relationship but he didn't think Vince liked Chris.

"'Cause…before Dom and Letty became Chris' friends, he had her twenty-four-seven. Now, she's split between them." Mia felt sorry for Vince; she knew he had come to terms with the fact that she loved Brian but hated seeing him alone.

"They'll sort it out." Brian said and kissed Mia. "What can I do to make you feel better?" he smiled suggestively before lowering his head underneath the covers.

"Brian! We can't everyone'll hear us." Mia giggled as Brian's stubble tickled the inside of her thigh. Mia's concentration and bliss was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. "Oh my god…" Mia cursed the cell phone and the person calling her.

"Ignore it." Brian said from underneath the covers. Mia couldn't ignore; her anal retentive personality didn't allow it.

She rolled over to her bedside table and flipped her cell phone open. "Hello?"

"Mia!" Letty's voice boomed over the receiver. She seemed happy; drunk happy. "I'm so happy you're there." Letty laughed.

"Letty what's going on? This is…" Mia looked at Brian slowly removing her underwear. "…a very bad time." She sighed.

"Yo Mia. Come get us!" Leon shouted over the phone before being shushed by Letty in between laughs.

"Where are you?" Mia snapped annoyed at them always taking advantage of her good nature.

"Where are we Le?" Letty snorted.

"We're at Deacon's." Mia heard Leon once again.

"Where's that?" Mia asked but heard the dial tone. She'd hung up assuming Mia knew where Deacon's was. Brian looked at her wanting to continue. "Can't." Mia said before taking her underwear from Brian and dressing. "I gotta go get Letty and Leon. You know where Deacon's is?" Mia had no idea how she was meant to find them.

"Got no idea." Brian answered angered by their stoppage. Mia stalked out of her bedroom and knocked on Chris' door.

"Chris." She said before slowly entering making sure she wasn't interrupting anything. "You in here?" She had no response and finally saw Chris fast asleep. Chris reluctantly opened her eyes to Mia gently shaking her.

"What's wrong?" Chris jerked awake seeing Mia fully dressed with car keys in hand.

"Nothin'. Do you know a place called Deacon's?" Mia replied. "I gotta go get the drunkards."

"Yeah." Chris sat up rubbing at her eyes and grabbed her cell phone. She dialled a number and sleepily waited for an answer. "Hey Deac, it's Chris." She rubbed her eye. "Got a favour to ask; I got two friends outside, Letty and Leon." Chris said yawning. "Can you send them home with a cab?" Chris listened and laughed. "Yeah, they're too drunk to call one themselves. Alright, thanks Deac. Bye." Chris shut her cell phone and crept under the covers. "Night Mi."

"Thanks Chris. Night." Mia left Chris' room and went to bed.

**

* * *

Copyright © JL69 author.**

**Please R&R. I know it's short and will have the next chapter up soon. Enjoy!**

**xBx**


	13. Private Lesson

**AN: I don't own any of the TFATF characters. I do own any other characters mentioned and the story written.

* * *

**

**Private Lesson**

The next morning Dom walked into DT's frustrated; he needed a release. He barked a few orders at the team before going into the office and slamming the door. They continued their work on the individual cars and listened to music. "Vince! You got a call!" Dom bellowed from the office. Vince wiped his hands clean and went to the office.

"Yo." He answered; manners weren't quite Vince's forte, although he had learnt a few things from Chris.

"Hey Vince, it's Lana. How are you?" Lana sounded glum but tried to sound up-beat. Vince was surprised he hadn't spoken to Lana since the incident and neither had Chris.

"Lana, you okay girl?" Vince asked relieved to know she was still alive and that the forbidding rich people didn't hang her.

"I'm fine. Look Vince can I see…? I need to see you." Lana sounded somewhat serious. Vince thought she was in trouble, he'd only ever heard that tone in a woman's voice once before and that was Mia's when she was in high school. It was a tone that sent chills up and down his spine, making him wonder what Lana needed from him; she wasn't exactly Mia in high school.

"Yeah, when?" Vince asked.

"Um, Wednesday?" Lana briefed.

"Okay. I'll meet you here." Vince was casual.

"Okay, bye." Lana was near tears before she hung up.

Dom became agitated at the fact that even Vince was getting more than he was. "Why can't she call your cell phone? This is a company phone, not for some chick to call you on!" Dom roared at a shocked Vince who simply walked out and shook his head at Chris. Chris wiped her hands and entered the office.

"What the hell is wrong with you today?" Chris asked as she closed the door, locked it and shut the blinds.

"Nothing. I'm just…" Dom started but was cut short by Chris.

"Frustrated? Annoying? A pain in the ass?" Chris gave him a list to choose from.

"Frustrated." Dom scowled.

"Well that gives you no right to yell at V…" Dom silenced her with a kiss so forceful he pushed her back and her head hit the wall. "Ow."

"Sorry." He whispered now cushioning her head against his hand as he continued to kiss her, his other hand gripping at her waist.

"Dom, Harry's here to see you!" Brian shouted.

"Please, just five minutes." Dom begged looking up as if addressing a higher power. He looked at Chris who had a mischievous smile and reminded himself it was once again Brian who disrupted the proceedings. "Alright, hold on" Dom opened the door and saw Harry waiting there. "Harry, come in." Dom invited him into the office. Chris pushed herself away from the wall, touched Dom's shoulder and jokingly lifted her eyebrow inquisitively.

"Just five minutes?" she asked Dom, her cocky smile implying his lacking ability to hold out in the bedroom. Before Dom could respond to her sarcasm, Chris was in the garage talking to Vince as she winked at him, he was still stunned by her insinuation.

They spent a good hour in the office talking shop, making deals on equipment. "Nice doin' business with you Harry." Dom shook his hand and Harry exited. "We just got a Toyota; we're goin all out. Who's doin' what?" Dom addressed the team.

"Engine!" Brian yelled.

"I got the interior!" Letty exclaimed

"We'll do what ever dawg." Leon yelled towards Dom in reference to himself and Vince.

"I'll strip." Chris added.

"Care to demonstrate." Dom said with a grin.

"You wish." She said under her breath.

* * *

The team finished work and went home. Brian and Mia went to see a film, leaving the rest of the team home. Letty and Leon were busying themselves with each other upstairs and Vince, Chris and Dom were downstairs. 

"Hey V what did Lana want?" Chris asked remembering the phone call this morning.

"She wants to see me on Wednesday." Vince briefed.

"See Vince, her daddy might not like ya but she does." Chris mocked and Vince grimaced before returning to play his game. Dom pulled Chris onto his lap and started to kiss her neck; she pulled away with a smirk on her face. "Wanna go for a drive?"

"How bout you give me that private lesson you promised me months ago." Dom smirked with puppy dog eyes. There was one thing he wanted other than the woman standing in front of him and that was to drive her car.

"Maybe." Chris grinned and walked out willing Dom to follow her. He did; he grabbed his jacket from the peg and ran out after her. "Hey Vince, I'm takin' Dom for a ride in my car."

"Sure, enjoy brotha." Vince smiled at Dom.

Chris got in followed by Dom. He took in everything. The feel of the shiny metal door to the smoothness of the leather interior and the sweet smell emanating from her car. Everything about this car screamed masculine, except that smell, it was Chris' smell and he loved it.

"You ready?" Chris growled seductively.

"Yeah, let her purr." Dom said stroking the dashboard.

"Him, you're stroking a him."

"A him?" Dom quizzed yanking his hand away from the dashboard. "All cars are female."

"Not this one; this is TJ." Chris introduced the car to Dom as if it were a real person.

"TJ?" he sighed. "Nice to meet you man."

Chris started the car as the engine roared, sending shivers up her spine. She pushed down the clutch, put it into gear and drove off, quickly going from 1st gear to 6th. Dom studied Chris while she was driving, he loved the way her arms gently held the steering wheel but had so much control over the car. She drove with intensity in her eyes but also with passion and joy. He knew she loved her car. Chris drifted into a corner with a speed over 100mph, driving Dom to grab the door handle. He wasn't used to someone else having control of a car, especially not at such speeds. Chris laughed and knew that she'd be the same. He relaxed, witnessing her perfect execution of the corner and sat back enjoying the drive. The drive was silent with music playing low enough to be a background noise.

"Where do you wanna go?" Dom asked breaking the silence. The question prompted Chris to pull over in a lay by; she exited the car and walked to the passenger side. Dom got out before she reached the door. "What are you doin'?" he asked confused.

"You asked me where I wanna go." She said with a sly smile and handed him the keys. "You tell me." She finished and got into the passenger side. Dom gripped the keys and smiled; he didn't hesitate, he ran to the other side, got in and drove off, increasing speed and really getting a feel for the car. Chris revelled in Dom's passion for driving and smiled. The drive was quiet, Dom enjoying every minute of the power this car had. He looked over at Chris who was watching him.

"What?" Dom asked smiling.

"Nothing, just watching you drive, besides I might be able to beat you racing if I know your style." Chris said.

"Too bad, you're a part of the DT team and we don't race against each other." Dom said and Chris knew it.

"Well, I guess I'll have to get my kicks with you in other areas." Chris stated as she looked out the window, Dom's head snapping to look at her as he registered her insinuation. Smiling he returned his gaze to the road.

"You don't get enough of an adrenaline rush in this car? It's like sex on wheels." Dom quipped. Both laughed before they stopped at traffic lights and saw a Ferrari 360 Modena stop next to them with a sleazy guy sucking face with a woman.

"Hey baby, why don't you come get in a real car with a real man!" the guy said in Chris' direction. She sneered and turned to Dom.

"Smoke 'em" Dom nodded and took off racing the guy down the free way. They lost the guy five seconds into the so called race when Dom suddenly turned off into a side road. Chris trusted Dom and wasn't about to ask where they were going; she did tell him to take her where he wanted. Dom turned left into another narrow side road and finally stopped on a cliff with a view of the entire city and ocean. "You brought me to make out point?" she grinned licking her lips.

"Why don't you find out?" Dom smirked. Chris looked at him and got out of the car. As she walked toward the hood of her car, she heard cars roaring. Looking down she saw the race track with dozens of cars doing laps. Dom also exited the car and sat next to her on the hood.

"I always come here when I wanna watch races." Dom said with a sad tone to his voice.

"So you didn't wanna make out?" She pouted jokingly after noticing the tone in his voice.

"Well, that can be a new tradition." Dom stared down at the cars, his head filling with thoughts of his father.

"You miss him huh?" Chris disrupted his thoughts.

"How'd you know?" Dom frowned out of confusion.

"Come on, I lived with Brian! How'd you expect me to not know?" She laughed at Brian the blabber mouth.

He smiled before falling silent. "I come up here to think about Mia and the team…" he paused searching for the words within himself. "…and how I let them down."

"Dominic, that's the past and even though it's a pain in the ass, it shapes who you are today. The man I see today is a strong, intelligent and caring patriarch of a family, who takes people in he barely knows and shares his heart and passion with them." Chris was sincere in her assessment of Dom.

She nudged him with her shoulder, looked into his eyes and smiled a warm smile. He grinned and jumped off the hood. Within seconds Dom had grabbed Chris' thighs, spread her legs and pulled her closer to him fixing his eyes on hers. Smiling she didn't resist anything. "So, how bout this new tradition then?" his tone was playful. Chris raised her hands to hold his neck and slowly pulled him toward her. She brushed over his bottom lip and locked their lips. Dom allowed her to take the lead and tightened his grip on her thighs from the pure pleasure of her lips on his. She left butterfly kisses on his lips before pulling away and putting her hands on the sides of his chest, caressing his ribs. He looked into her eyes and saw desire.

After staring at each other without so much as a peep, Dom ran his hands from her thighs to her hips pulling her to him as he continued running his hands up her sides before settling on her neck. Their intense gaze at each other was broken when he kissed her hard on the lips, separating her lips to allow their tongues to taste each other and fight for control. Both moaned at the taste of each other as he continued his passionate kiss slowly moving down her neck and up to her shoulders. Chris was overcome by a wave of lust, as she let out a moan, telling him she wanted more.

Dom sucked and licked her neck before lowering her so that she could lie down on the hood. He kissed down from her neck to her collar bone, moving his hand to her hip; he continued his wet trail kissing down to her cleavage before playfully nibbling at the visible skin of her breasts. He could feel her quiver below him as he rested between her legs and she could feel his equal desire for her from his pants tightening. He lifted her top just enough to reveal a tight toned stomach. He kissed every inch of skin on her stomach as she writhed with pleasure before returning to feast on her mouth. Chris moved her hands up his back under his shirt clawing into him with the intense satisfaction she was getting. They were so preoccupied with their kissing; they didn't hear the car pulling up next to them, especially over the roaring engines of the race cars below.

"Toretto, that you?" asked a LAPD officer. Dom looked up in surprise; tearing away from Chris and helping her sit up. She looked at him, with a smile which told him that this wasn't the first time she'd been caught in public. She looked away as he gave her a stern "we'll talk about this later" look.

"Hey Richards, long time." Dom believed.

"Yes, who's the lady?" Officer Richards said. Richards was an old school cop, he was a kind gentle man who knew Dom's father. He used to attend the Sunday BBQ's and knows the family well. He was there for Dom when he got arrested for assaulting Lander, as a character witness. Dom turned around fully intending to introduce Chris when she beat him to it.

"Hi I'm Chris." She shook his hand "Nice to meet you sir."

"Well hello, Chris. That your car?" Richards seemed genuinely interested. He was; he was the law but loved racing just as much as Dom's father had.

"Yes sir." Chris said proudly.

"She's a beauty!" Richards said.

"You mean he…" Dom raised an eyebrow and smiled at Chris.

"He?" Richards paused thinking the same thing Dom had; all cars are female. "Alright, he's a great machine!" Richards said laughing.

"Alright kids, I'll leave you to it. Dom, take care of this one. She's rare and trust me the hood of a car, no matter how beautiful, isn't comfortable much less the place for a lady." Richards quipped. Both Dom and Chris laughed embarrassed at them being caught.

They watched as Richards drove away, waving then turning to each other and laughing. Dom wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her toward him. "Now, where were we?" he said as he leaned down and kissed her, softly nipping at her lips. She pushed him away and gestured with her pointing finger saying no whilst shaking her head.

"Didn't you hear the officer; the hood is no place for a lady." She jibed as she walked toward the car.

"How bout the ground?" Dom joked as he groaned at her walking away from him. Chris gave him an alluring look before getting in the car. He walked over, took one last look at the tracks and felt less of the pain he felt before Chris. He got into the car and drove away back home.

* * *

When Chris and Dom arrived home it was pushing 11:30pm and Chris had fallen asleep. During the drive Dom watched her as she breathed deep with no sense of worry in her. She trusted him, not that she had any reason not to. He knew however, if he was someone she couldn't trust she'd give him a run for his money in a fight. He didn't want to wake her; he simply pushed her legs out of the car, put his hands on her ass and lifted her. Even asleep Chris instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder her breath tickling his neck. He opened the front door with the team staring at him questioningly; ignoring them he took her upstairs to her room and laid her down on the bed. He took off her boots and tucked her in; before leaving he kissed her on the forehead and returned downstairs to the still questioning team. Without saying anything, he went to the kitchen, grabbed a drink and went to his room. Lying on his bed he thought about how long he'd known her and how hard he'd fallen for her already. 

"Someone's in love." Mia said to Brian when she heard Dom in his room. She knew the look in Dom's eyes when he thought the world of someone.

"I could've told you that." Vince laughed, not having seen Dom so entranced by any other girl.

"How was the film?" Letty asked Brian and Mia trying to avoid the subject; Dom had never behaved with her like he did with Chris but she felt happy with Leon and knew that Dom would be happy with Chris.

"Not bad, soppy chick films ain't my style." Brian joked and looked at Mia.

"Oh come on! You were the one almost cryin'." Mia sneered.

**

* * *

Copyright © JL69 author.**

**There's a longer chapter for you. How'd you like it? I know I'm starting to go overboard with the 'fluff'. If so tell me and if not should I continue, maybe add more? LOL**

**Anyway…let me know! R&R – Yes that means read and review, which means if you've got the time to read it…please review it. HAHA…**

**As always suggestions also welcome…this is your story as much as it is mine.**

**xBx**


	14. Passion can go either way

**AN: I don't own any of the TFATF characters. I do own any other characters mentioned and the story written.

* * *

**

**Passion can go either way**

Chris woke up the next morning smiling at the previous days' events with Dom. She went for a shower, got dressed and went downstairs.

"Mornin'." Brian said with a knowing smile. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, how'd I get in my bed?" Chris looked confused.

"Dom carried you in. You let him drive your car? I was never allowed." Brian pouted.

"Aw sorry Bri, I don't trust your driving." Chris said jokingly knowing that Brian had totalled two cars in Miami.

"Hey Chris, you wanna go for a ride?" Vince asked; he hadn't spent as much time with her as usual.

"Sure, just let me get some water." Chris agreed. "You ready V? Mia do you need us to get anything from the store?"

"No, maybe just get milk and some essentials?" Mia suggested. Mia loved the fact that Chris was a racer but was also a woman, she too thought of the household not just when the next race was.

"Sure, you ready?" Chris asked Vince. Chris and Vince left.

"So how're you and Dom getting' on?" Vince tried.

"I'm not telling you that. You wanna go shop?" Chris asked knowing he had a date with Lana for Wednesday and she had to get herself and Dom something for their dinner on Saturday.

"Shop for what?" Vince hated shopping but always went with Chris to keep her happy.

"Clothes and stuff for your date with Lana." Chris jibed.

Two hours later Dom woke up and headed straight to Chris' room. He knocked and after no one replied he opened the door sure that Chris was still asleep. He went downstairs after seeing Chris wasn't in her room or the bathroom.

"Where's Chris?" he blurted out.

"Good morning to you too dawg!" Leon retorted. "She went for a ride with V." Dom's face turned red and a shot of jealousy pumped through his body like a bad drug. He remembered the 'ride' they had taken yesterday and how that had ended up; with him on top of her on the car! Dom's mind was reeling with ideas of what Chris and Vince were getting up to. The team saw the jealousy course through his veins; they knew Dom wasn't exactly a cool character when it came to sharing a woman.

"Calm down Dom, they went to get milk." Mia tried to justify their drive with an innocent little errand.

"Oh, how long ago?" Dom seemed to calm down only to be angered by the response.

"Two hours." Brian said and Mia smacked him knowing he wasn't helping the situation.

"They went to get milk for two hours!" Dom roared. "Who takes two hours to get milk?" Dom stomped off to the kitchen, frustrated at not waking earlier. Fifteen minutes later the Mazda RX-8 roared up outside the driveway. Dom heard it and immediately got angry again. He looked out the window only to see Vince with his arm around Chris' waist and the two of them hysterically laughing. Dom got up and stormed outside; seeing Dom was in one of his jealous moods Vince quickly removed his arm from Chris but stood his ground protecting Chris.

"Where were you?" Dom directed his anger toward Chris.

"What?" was all Chris could manage to ask.

"Where were you for more than two hours?" Dom repeated with a bit more detail.

"We went for a drive and on our way back we got some milk and house essentials. What's your problem?" Chris was furious at Dom's tone. No one who addressed her like that had stood for longer than a few seconds. She held back. Vince was constantly by her side. Brian and the team stood inside watching and listening.

"What's my problem, why didn't you tell me where you were going?" Dom roared back. Chris' eyes widened with anger fixed on the target, Dom.

"I can't look" Brian said as he knew exactly what both Dom and Chris were capable of in a fight. Neither would back down; Dom was as dominant as they came and Chris was like a pit-bull with lipstick.

"I don't belong to you Dominic Torretto, which means that I don't have to tell you where I'm going." Chris howled stepping toward Dom. Dom was surprised at her level of anger, he'd never seen someone turn so quickly. "I might live with you but if you're telling me that you're gonna keep tabs on me 24/7; I'll be out of here in a heartbeat!" Chris was still yelling and taking steps toward Dom. The team looked on and to their astonishment Dom for the first time, started backing up. "We didn't go just to get milk; believe it or not the food you get every morning doesn't just jump from the store to here!" she paused looking at him. "I got everyone a gift…here!" Chris lowered her voice into a raspy tone; she had clearly not yelled at anyone in this manner for quite sometime. She pushed a box into Dom's stomach with such force he fell back sitting on the steps leading up to the house, she continued "I got clothes for you to wear on Saturday and…" she paused and her tone became serious "…and as for yelling at me like that, let's just hope there isn't a next time." Chris stated as she stood in front of him and gave him a toxic glare.

Dom was quite literally floored by this woman; her 5ft 5" stature clearly not in any need for physicality in a fight, she could shout someone down. He felt mixed emotions; he felt sorry for his behaviour, stupid that this tiny figure could overpower him and turned on at her yelling at him. The team made their way outside as she walked inside and looked at the guys. "Get the stuff from the car." Without hesitation the guys jumped at her command and fetched the groceries. Letty simply nodded and smiled at Chris, clearly in awe at Chris' power over Dom and the guys.

Chris made her way to the kitchen grabbed a bottle of water and drank. The guys entered the kitchen with bags and bags of groceries. They put the bags down and watched Chris as she walked over. She took out five boxes and handed one to each of the team; Mia, Letty, Brian, Leon and Vince. As they opened their individual gifts they gasped at what they were. Mia received a diamond necklace and Letty got a bracelet. The guys each received a watch. They were stunned at the obvious large amount she spent on them and grew angry at Dom for spoiling her good mood.

"We can't accept these, girl" Leon said as he studied his watch.

"It's my pleasure you guys." Chris said as she walked out of the kitchen passing Dom without looking at him. He tried to say something but he knew he'd only anger her more. As he entered the kitchen, the team gave him looks that could kill and threw their scrunched up gift wrap paper at him.

"Sorry." He said looking at them before Leon laughed.

"Dawg, keep her she's an animal." Leon sniggered.

"Dom, you better apologise. I mean look at these gifts, they must've cost her a fortune." Mia said smacking Dom on the shoulder.

"Where did she get the money?" Dom asked suspiciously.

"Don't even think anything like that Dom, she works for her money and has been racing and winning since she was 18, saving all her winnings." Brian sounded hurt and angry at Dom's suggestion.

"We don't deserve these, Brian that's what I meant." Dom said as he let out a sigh.

"Well if you wanna piss her off even more, tell her to take back the gifts." Brian said knowing she didn't like things being thrown back in her face.

Dom sighed heavily at his idiotic behaviour and went upstairs to apologise. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Chris asked.

"It's Dom." He lowered his voice trying to sound innocent; his baritone voice not allowing it.

"Dominic I swear if you walk in this room, I'm gonna commit murder. Just walk away and we'll talk when I'm calm." Dom looked down at Brian who was standing at the bottom of the stairs; Brian nodded at Chris's suggestion knowing she'd do exactly what she said. Chris was one of the girls he'd met who had the guts and integrity to say and do what she said she would. Chris stayed in her room, occasionally allowing people in when they came to say thank you for their gifts. Dom spent the night in his room listening at Chris and various team members laughing and joking. He resented the fact that he had yelled at her.

"Hey you okay?" Vince asked as he entered her room. He sat on the bed and hugged her.

"I'm fine V. Do you like your watch?" Chris asked avoiding the subject of Dom.

"Huh, yeah love it." Vince said lifting his left wrist to show her. "You almost ripped him a new one." Vince joked trying to get Chris to open up.

"It was stupid." Chris said lowering her head and fiddling with her fingers.

"You can cry you know. I've never seen you cry, but I'm here for ya." Vince said trying to sound sincere and not patronizing. He saw Chris look at him telling him to drop it so he did. "You gonna help me look good for Lana on Wednesday?"

"Yeah sure." Chris laughed. "I'll see ya tomorrow V. G'night." Chris hugged him and snuggled under the covers. He walked to the door and took a final look at her; he knew she was hurt but she'd never show it.

Eventually the sounds died down and everyone went to bed. Getting up and going to the bathroom, Dom saw Chris emerging from the bathroom; she avoided him and walked past him. Dom tried his luck and lightly clutched her wrist. "Dominic…let me go." Chris sounded stern and Dom let her go. At least her temperament was consistent he thought, he remembered Letty switching from angry to happy to sad, never knowing where he stood; with Chris he did. He'd noticed that for the past few days she'd called him by his full name, he loved the sound of it when she said it, except when she yelled at him.

**

* * *

Copyright © JL69 author.**

**Sorry I took so long. Been busy. Anyway here you are. The next chapter's ready. Please R&R. I need my reviews! Everyone still reading?**

**xBx**


	15. 2 become 1

**AN: I don't own any of the TFATF characters. I do own any other characters mentioned and the story written. **

**Thanks for the reviews**

**SkylineO'Connorbabe – **Glad you like it – here's the next chapter…P.S. Thanks for you're help with the song!

**SummerThunder2004 – **Thanks for the compliment on the last chapter…enjoy this one. Tell me what you think.

**Redd – **You're new fan…YAY! Thanks for liking it.

**Nikki2513 – **Commit murder! You never know Chris might have a few dark secrets! LOL Enjoy!

**The story's rating will go up to M from here on…just to be sure. Finally, after all the interruptions they get it together…or do they? Enjoy!

* * *

**

**2 becomes 1**

Dom arrived at the garage and walked in to find everyone hard at work. Dom felt the tension as he entered and looked straight at Chris. She saw him looking and turned, avoiding his gaze. Her demeanour told him she still wasn't ready to talk to him.

"Hey Dom, when's the Evo supposed to be ready?" Brian asked.

"Thursday." Dom answered in his usual bossy tone. He went into the office and started the paperwork. The team worked with the music playing in the background when Brian asked Chris to dance; it was nearing lunch so they played around. Dom looked up at them from the paperwork and saw Brian with his hands on Chris hips. He bit his lip. They turned down the music after playing around and went for lunch.

"Yo Dom, you want anything?" Vince yelled.

"No, I'm good." Dom said glumly. Chris noticed his mood and his obvious remorse at his antics. They went for lunch at the store.

"Hey Mia. What's for lunch?" Brian asked giving her a kiss.

"Tuna sandwiches." She smiled. "Where's Dom?"

"He said he ain't hungry." Leon said grabbing a drink from the fridge.

"Dom not hungry, he didn't have breakfast either." Mia sounded concerned.

"That might be because of me, just give me a sandwich I'll take it to him" Chris said feeling bad at Dom not eating.

The team returned to the garage and Chris headed straight to the office. Dom didn't notice her coming in. She entered, closed and locked the door then shut the blinds. Dom knew that if she did that there was certainly more yelling coming his way. He braced himself and rolled his chair back away from the desk, slumping and cockily glaring at her, telling her he's prepared for the challenge. Chris put a brown bag on the desk.

"You better eat; Mia told me you didn't even have breakfast." Chris said her tone even. Dom opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by Chris putting her finger up to his lips to silence him as she straddled him. He welcomed her by putting his hands on her hips supporting her. "You're gonna have to eat, you need to maintain your strength, especially if you're gonna be with me." Before he could answer Chris plugged his mouth with a hard, apologetic kiss.

His hunger for her grew; his actual hunger was forgotten. She kissed his neck and nibbled his ear moving down to his shoulder and biting him where his neck met his shoulder. He groaned and lifted her to sit on the desk. He broke their body contact to remove her tank top revealing a black bra; he took a moment to absorb the sight of her when she tugged at his t-shirt. Taking the hint he removed his t-shirt and kissed her passionately; she grabbed his ass and pulled him towards her connecting their groins, both moaning at the feel of it. Dom lowered her onto the desk and kissed down to her navel before seeing something.

"What's this?" he asked inquisitively pointing to a mark on her right hip bone.

"It brings me luck when I race. It's an old scar from an accident." She unzipped her jeans and pulled down the right side revealing a small scar. Dom grinned at her and the fact that she had revealed her black lace underwear. He ran over it with his finger and kissed it.

"There, now every time I kiss you, you'll be lucky." Dom smiled.

"Well then, I might not ever let you go." Chris joked as she sat up and kissed him.

"I ain't got a problem with that." Dom winked at her and started his fervent feast on her mouth again running his hands up and down her back.

A knock at the door interrupted them; Dom groaning at the sound of the knock. "What?" he growled.

"Dom, Carter's here for the mustang and he wants to talk to you." Brian said knowing he was interrupting the make up.

"Alright, give me a minute." Dom said as he unhappily watched Chris zip up her jeans and putting on her tank top. He slipped on his t-shirt and opened the door, slapping Chris on the ass as she exited the office. Everyone looked at them and knew they'd made up. Chris continued her work.

"Hey Carter. Mustangs back here!" Dom shouted catching the attention of a Carter. After showing Carter the Mustang, Dom busied himself with papers. It was 5pm when Dom decided it was time to go home. "Go home!" He yelled at everyone from his office door.

"Le and me are goin' out!" Letty yelled before ushering Leon out to his car.

"Yeah I'm takin' Mia to 'Cha Cha Cha'." Brian said as he left the garage.

"You guys wanna be alone tonight?" Vince asked lookin' at Chris and Dom.

"No, I'm gonna work on TJ." Chris rubbed her hands with a white cloth removing grease. Dom looked at Vince and nodded a yes. Vince didn't know where he was going to go but knew they wanted to be alone.

"Alright, see ya!" Vince went to his Maxima and drove off.

Dom smirked at her utter love for her car. They were now all alone with Chris closing the Evo's hood. She walked outside and drove her RX-8 into the garage; she got out and rubbed down the hood. Dom walked over and whispered in her ear. "So, you'd rather spend a night with TJ than me huh?"

Without looking at Dom Chris answered still paying more attention to TJ than him. "Well at least he can keep me busy for more than 5 minutes."

"We'll see about that" Dom laughed, he took hold of Chris around her waist and threw her over his shoulder smacking her ass as she settled comfortably. Chris didn't fight him. They had spent most of the day staring at each other, trying to visualize themselves together. They craved each other and they'd be damned if they didn't do something about their lust. Dom didn't wait for Chris to clean up; he simply heaved her into his car, locked up the garage and drove home. Dom was disappointed when he got home that Mia and Brian we're still there.

"I'm gonna go have a shower" Chris said also slightly disappointed, but welcomed the break as she could have a shower and wash away all the sweat and grease. She knew she'd be sweaty again as soon as Mia and Brian left but remembered that she had to shave her legs. Dom watched her saunter away upstairs and decided that he too would go have a shower. He tried walking into the upstairs shower Chris was occupying but it was locked to his dismay. He sulkily went to the shower in the basement, knowing Vince wasn't there. Chris finished her shower and got dressed. She dried her hair and walked downstairs thinking that Dom would be downstairs long awaiting her to come down. She got downstairs to find Brian and Mia still in the kitchen fooling around.

"Hey Chris. We're just about to go. Do you want us to bring you some takeout?" Mia asked through Brian plugging her mouth with kisses.

"Actually I'm not that hungry but I'm sure Dom would like some." Chris pondered that she was only hungry for one thing and that was Dom.

"Alright." Brian said grabbing Mia's hand and literally dragging her out the door. They were gone for about two seconds when Brian burst back in, looking Chris directly in the eyes with a knowing smile. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" with that he closed the door and locked it.

* * *

Chris contemplated going down to Dom to surprise him, but she felt the need to feel powerful so she decided to wait for him to come get her. Dom took ages in the shower, he always did. He always said that there were two things which relaxed him after a day's hard work in the garage; long hot showers and sex. Tonight he was getting both. Chris didn't know about Dom's love of long hot showers and mulled over possible reasons for him to take so long in the shower. 

She was so overcome by her imagination she hadn't heard Dom coming up as he broke her thoughts standing by the door frame of the living room in his jeans, water droplets still dripping down his bare chest. "So?" with a boyish grin he knew what was about to happen, his tone was even but his eyes had a playful glint.

He wasn't about to make things easy for her, she hadn't made it easy for him. He challenged her by mirroring her stance tilting his head in an inquisitive way. Dom let his eyes travel down her body in wonder of what was underneath the clothes. Chris wasn't intimidated by him trying to be stern with her, she was amused.

"So, now you prove to me that five minutes ain't all you got." Chris dared fixing him with a stare that urged him to step up to the plate. Dom swept his gaze along her body, licking his lips at the thought of her sweet creamy skin. He pushed himself from the door frame and slowly walked over, she met him half way.

In one swift movement he had taken hold of her black wife beater and pulled it over her head, pausing just long enough for her to raise her arms. As soon as she was standing in her bra Dom grabbed her and pulled her closer kissing her passionately. Dom lifted her up so that she wrapped her legs around his waist, both groaning; he pressed against the wall helping to stabilise her so that he could use his hands to grip her in the back of her neck only to kiss harder and faster. The force of her hitting the wall let a portrait fall to the ground.

"I want you." he whispered in a rush before their lips met in a fiery passion.

Chris was too far gone and all she could muster was the one thing that turned him on, "Mmm…"

Chris broke away from the kiss put her arms around his neck and started to kiss, suck and nip at his neck. Dom stabilised himself by putting his hands on either side of the wall before hugging her tightly around the waist, turning around accidentally shoving the lamp from the table. As he carried her upstairs she continued feasting on his neck, broad shoulders and mouth. Once upstairs, Dom threw Chris onto his bed before turning around and locking his door. By the time he returned to the bed she was sitting on the edge. He walked over leaned down pulling her head back by clutching some of the hair at the back of her head and kissed her tenderly. She parted her legs and pulled him closer playing with the edge of his jeans and slowly unzipping him. He unclipped her bra and took it off; he threw it across the room.

Before she could pull down his jeans he pushed her back; she fell back onto the somewhat soft bed as he crawled up to her, his hands never leaving her body. His tongue hungrily delved into her mouth before brushing over her neck and down to her chest. He stared at her liberal breasts before sucking on each of them, one after the other. Chris moaned instinctively and caressed his shaven head; she was powerless. He slowly moved down her stomach to the hem of her jeans leaving a wet trail; he looked into her eyes now begging him to take her before unzipping her jeans and removing them then returning to play with the trim of her lacy knickers gradually removing them, completely exposing her.

Dom let his eyes travel up and down her body in assessment; she was exactly what he wanted. Dom gripped her upper thighs and lowered his head in between her legs teasing her, his tongue inches from her sex. He could feel her heat before he delved in feasting on her. He left her for a mere minute to examine her; she was whimpering with expectancy, pushing her hips up to meet his mouth, he obliged. He could feel her trembling climax as she gripped into his pillow and moaned achingly with pleasure.

He reversed his previous actions, taking his tongue from her stomach to her neck, sucking at the crook of her neck before whispering a soft joking "five minutes" making Chris laugh with him; his deep chuckle being music to her ears. Chris gazed at him sighing at the thought of having him inside her, his hardness pressing against her moistness. Dom kissed her teasingly biting her lip before thrusting into her, both shuddering and moaning at the sensation. He paused adapting to the feel of her and slowly started to move.

"Faster." Chris whimpered digging her nails into his upper arms.

"Patience baby." He teased but by the sting of her nails cutting into his flesh he quickened his pace as she groaned. He needed to pace himself; he wanted this to last for as long as he possibly could. As he felt himself get closer to the edge, he slowed the pace but deepened the thrusts; she climaxed her voice even as she let out an "Oh god".

Dom continued his now quicker thrusting letting her trembles die down before climaxing himself. He groaned as she tightened her pelvic muscles against his member heightening the impact of the orgasm. They were gasping for breath when he plugged her mouth with a sensitive kiss and she smiled from within the kiss. He had definitely lasted more than five minutes and had in fact given her the most satisfying, earth shattering sex she'd had. She wasn't about to let him know that, there was always room for improvement she thought as she giggled to herself.

"What?" he questioned as he rolled to the side, Chris nestling into his arm resting her head on top of his chest following the rise and fall of his heavy breathing.

"Let's do that again" Chris said as she rolled on top of him straddling him before leaning down to kiss him. She sat up straight bathing in the fact that he was staring at her. She didn't feel self conscious, she felt safe and sexy with him. He lifted up hugging her, staring into her eyes and lowered his head to her breasts. He massaged and sucked as she once again got turned on, she ground into his lap teasing him, before she pushed him back and lifted herself, her thighs held by Dom to support her. She lowered before quickly lifting herself up again. Dom closed his eyes grunting in a slight pang of distress before Chris satisfied his appetite by lowering herself, Dom filling her as she moaned.

They rhythmically moved together as he was now fully able to enjoy watching her as every muscle tensed with their inevitable climax. Chris upped her pace as Dom raised his upper body, gripped her ass and started to push her into him harder and harder, her nails digging into his back, her orgasm running through every part of her body. Dom held out for her before climaxing, feeling his soul leave his body as he felt exceptionally close to her, both collapsing on the bed. Chris lay on top of Dom for a few minutes, both enjoying the tranquil silence between them. Chris started to laugh her chest vibrating against Dom's.

"What? Dom asked. "You keep laughing. Gonna have a broken ego soon."

"Believe me, I'm laughing cos I'm happy…happy that you got more than five minutes." Chris joked, the joke never getting old to her. He laughed and rolled her on her back before placing an affectionate kiss on her lips. "So, what now?" Chris asked with an amusement in her tone. Dom looked at her and propped himself up on his elbow. He tucked her hair behind her ear and cupped her face in his hands.

"Now…nothing" Dom said before sliding his arm underneath her neck and hugged her to him. They fell asleep.

Mia and Brian returned from 'Cha Cha Cha' hand in hand. Brian was the type of guy who revelled in wining and dining his woman. He loved pampering Mia and taking care of her. Mia knew there was no one more perfect for her than Brian. They entered the house, knocking twice just to make sure Chris and Dom weren't busy downstairs. Mia walked into the living room and immediately noticed the portrait on the floor and the smashed lamp.

"What happened?" Brian asked looking at the torn up room.

"Chris and Dom happened." Mia said laughing as she picked up Chris' black wife beater from where it lay on the TV. They stared at each other realising the extent of Dom and Chris' animalistic passion, Mia thought for a second and wished Brian and her had that type of tumultuous relationship but she quickly remembered all that came with it – fighting and lots of it.

"Mi what do ya think 'bout getting' our own place?" Brian asked realising what he had asked before he could assess the extent of the consequences.

"You serious?" Mia asked looking shocked, confused and excited.

"Yeah, I mean we live like sardines…never having time alone." Brian smirked at the consequences of leaving someone alone. "Anyway and we can't live here for the rest of our lives." Brian said as a matter of fact. He planned to spend the rest of his life with her and it wasn't going to be confined to the Torretto home.

"Brian that's a big step and Dom just got back…" Mia said analysing his question in her head.

"Mia. You can't keep on mothering Dom and Vince; Letty and Leon." Brian sniped, he was being sincere and all she thought about was her brother.

"Brian, I meant that we'll have to talk to the team and tell them our plans. I also meant that Dom just moved back and I don't wanna go far." Mia said sternly.

"So you do wanna move out?" Brian smiled.

"Well…" Mia shrugged. "I've been thinkin' 'bout it, and Dom and Vince have Chris to keep them in line and Leon and Letty are hardly ever here." Mia smiled as Brian hugged her and kissed her neck. He put her down and she cupped his face, his stubble evident. "I love you." She said before kissing him tenderly.

"I love you." Brian said as he stroked her shiny hair and hugged him to her. "Now, to tell Dom without him killin' me." Brian joked and Mia smacked him on the chest as she ascended the stairs.

"He's not gonna kill you." Mia thought Brian was being ridiculous.

"No Mia I'm serious, he's gonna kill me." Brian whispered as he ran upstairs after her.

**

* * *

Copyright © JL69 author.**

**Hehe – loved writing that one. Did you like it? Anyway, next chapter ready! Please R&R. **

**xBx**


	16. Changes

**AN: I don't own any of the TFATF characters. I do own any other characters mentioned and the story written.

* * *

**

**Changes**

Vince woke the next morning unusually early; he ran his hand through his thick brown hair and rubbed crusts of sleep from his eyes. He looked in the small cracked mirror in the basement and thought about his life.

**Vince's POV**

_What the fuck am I gonna do?_ _Is it a date? I've never really been on a date…have I? Shit V, you don't even know what a date is? Chris'll help._ I go into the bathroom and turn on the shower tap. The hot water sputters before free flowing, allowing the closed off bathroom to steam. _Okay, cool down V, it's only Lana. It's not like she's the one for you. Just another fuck…_ I take out the tooth paste from the bathroom cupboard filled with shaving cream and condoms, my only essentials. Brushing my teeth I realise that my brushing increases in speed the longer I think about Lana. _Fuckin' hell, I'm havin' a heart attack._ I get in the shower and the more I remember Lana, my mind turn to thoughts about the one and only time I spent with her. _She knew shit about cars but what she did show me was fuckin' great. That was until her old man walked in._ The hot water pours down my back and relaxes the muscles I didn't know were tensing over my panic about seeing Lana today. I grin at the image in my head of Lana smiling as she climaxes and immediately my attention is drawn to my erection. _Damnit! So much for the hot shower._ I turn the cold water on and jump at the sting on my back, breathing deep. _That's taken care of. Won't be able to control it when I see her today._ I get out and put on some jeans and a wife beater; _work before ass_. I walk into the kitchen and see Mia looking unusually chirpy.

"Vince! What are you doin' up?" Mia jumped at Vince staggering into the kitchen.

"I got a date with Lana." Vince summed up.

"She's that special huh? That you have to wake up at 7am." Mia smiled.

"Holy shit, it's 7am?" Vince was really nervy about his date with Lana. There has never been an occasion so nerve racking to wake Vince at 7am, except maybe when he planned on losing his virginity. Mia laughed and served him an omelette.

"Don't worry Vince, she'll love you." Mia said reassuringly.

Chris woke up lying on her side with Dom holding her. She felt him stir behind her and groggily waking up he slid his hand up her side removing some hair from her neck baring it for him to kiss. "Hey." Dom said his voice deep and raspy.

"Hey." Chris said as she got out of bed walking into the bathroom naked. She closed the door and Dom was confused at her reluctance. He let it go thinking she wasn't in the mood for a repeat of their bedroom gymnastics last night. He stood up from the bed and dressed in his boxers before sitting down and catching his reflection in the mirror behind him; his back plastered with scratches Chris gave him and his split lip became apparent at the taste of iron form his own blood; Chris was sure to give as good as she got.

"What's for breakfast?" The bathroom door opened; he couldn't see Chris but his nose twitched as he smelled food, the aroma emanating from downstairs.

"What do think?" Chris wasn't thinking about food, in fact as she walked out of the bathroom still naked to the surprise of Dom and sauntered over to him, her hips swaying, her gaze was fixed on him. Chris stood in front of him as he welcomed her straddling him. Chris gave him a peck; he winced as she playfully bit his bottom lip sucking on the cut.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Dom broke away pleasurably staggered by her sexual appetite as he lay back agreeing to have her as breakfast. Twenty minutes later Chris got dressed and went downstairs, Mia, Brian and Vince staring at her as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning." Mia said with a sly grin reminding herself of the broken lamp in the living room.

"Did you have a good night? I brought TJ back from the garage." Brian added noticing the visible bruises on her neck and arms. _Jesus Christ, any weapons used?_

"Um, yeah I did. Thanks. So what's for breakfast?" Chris avoided their obvious knowledge of exactly what she and Dom did. Vince just smiled.

"Omelettes." Mia said cheerfully.

"Cool." Chris said as she sat down on what was known as Dom's seat. It was the closest to her and her legs were weak. She sat down as Mia served her an omelette and a bottled water. Chris noticed something different in Mia's behaviour. "What's different 'bout you?" she asked as she studied Mia's face.

"Nothing." Mia said trying to hide her excitement of moving out. Chris wasn't convinced by her answer.

"Dom." Brian nodded a 'good morning' as he noticed Dom was definitely more relaxed and less frustrated. _Split lip?_

"Hey." Dom said addressing everyone. Dom walked up behind Chris and noticed her sitting in his chair; instead of sitting in another seat he took hold of Chris around the waist and without labour lifted her, sat in the chair and put her on his lap.

"Dom! There are like four other chairs for you to use." Chris protested elbowing him as water dripped from her mouth.

"Yeah but this is mine." He said kissing the water off of her lower lip. "Besides you weren't this hungry twenty minutes ago."

"I was hungry; just not for omelettes." Chris said as she again elbowed him in the ribs.

"Okay we get it." Brian said as he grew tired of the sexual innuendo. "We need to talk to you 'bout somethin'." Brian gave Mia an 'it's now or never' look. Mia started chewing at her nails.

"What's up?" Dom asked concerned about Mia's reaction and why she looked so nervous. "Mia…you're not…"

"No, god no!" Mia said as she realised what Dom was trying to say.

"So what's going on." Dom asked suspiciously and cocked an eyebrow.

"Let them talk Dom." Chris said nudging him in the chest.

"I am!" Dom sniped. Realising this could turn into a fight Brian opened his mouth.

"Mia and I decided that we wanna move out." Brian rushed.

"What!?" Dom and Vince asked in unison. Chris simply smiled knowing that Brian was moving forward with his plan of marrying Mia, one step at a time.

"Dom, come on. We're livin' like sardines and we can't keep askin' people to leave the house so we can have s..." Mia whined.

"Whoa! That's way too much information!" Dom cringed at Mia almost mentioning sex. There were some things he wanted to remain unsaid, especially when it came to his innocent younger sister.

"That mean you ain't gonna cook for us?" Vince acted naïve to bigger picture.

"Dom, you and Vince; you got Chris, she takes care of you. Letty and Leon are hardly ever at home and we don't wanna move far." Brian tried again.

"Hey, don't involve me in this." Chris snapped throwing a piece of toast in his direction. Dom looked tentative, it's a big thing for him to let Mia go and completely trust another man with her. He thought about what would change; he'd certainly have more time with Chris and he'll see them everyday anyway. He breathed in deeply staring at Chris who was staring at him.

"I don't have the energy to fight with you." He glared at Brian. "Trust me we'll talk about this later." Dom's tone became serious; it was the tone he used when he was beyond angry but couldn't show it. Beyond that he didn't want to make another scene; he'd had enough drama in the past week. Dom looked at Mia and saw the want in her eyes, the fear of losing Brian and the impending hatred if he said no. Sighing he hugged Chris to him, thinking she'd calm him. "You find a good place, which I approve of and…" Dom was cut short by Mia hugging him tightly around the neck.

"Thank you so much!" Mia shrieked.

"Mi, turn it down a bit." Chris asked politely after Mia's high pitched shriek shot through her ears. Chris turned to Dom and kissed him. "They grow up so fast." Chris smiled and looked at Brian.

"This ain't over." Dom motioned his index finger alternating between pointing at Brian and himself. Brian knew he was in for some trouble.

"I promise we'll search for a place 'til you approve." Brian said to Dom's ultimatum. Brian got up and left with Mia; they were going house hunting.

"Come on V, we'll go get your stuff ready for your date." Chris said as she took his hand and exited the kitchen.

"Did everyone forget you're meant to be workin'!?" Dom yelled questioning. A midst all the chaos they had. He decided that with the notable absence of Letty and Leon and with Vince going on his date he could spend the day with Chris. Dom drive to DT's and put a 'Closed' sign up. On his way back he stopped at the store and bought some flowers. He never bought flowers; they died after five days, why bother, but he did today. He returned home to find Chris and Vince still downstairs. Vince was being groomed by Chris.

"It's 10am. Why are you gettin' him ready now?" Dom asked.

"Lana called and asked to see him earlier." Chris quipped. Vince got up and looked very presentable with black jeans and a dark blue long sleeved dress-shirt, covering his tattoos and open at the collar revealing a little chest and black boots. "What do you think?" Chris asked Dom as she gestured towards Vince.

"Smart; real smart." Dom stated as he assessed the unusual look for Vince. The last time he had seen Vince this dressed up was at their high school prom. He realised he'd been holding the flowers in his hand for the past few minutes. "Here I got you these." He said as he handed them to Chris.

"Thanks." Chris was taken aback; she never took Dom to be the flowers type of guy.

"Shit! I was gonna get Lana somethin'." Vince cursed himself. Chris looked at her flowers and handed them to Vince.

"Here take these." She said as she straightened his collar and sprayed some cologne on him.

"Hey!" Dom said annoyed. "They're yours."

"He needs them more than I do; besides you're better than flowers." Chris said as she kissed him, his annoyance disappearing at the feel of her lips on his. "Go get her V." Chris said as she smacked him on the ass. Vince walked upstairs followed by Dom and Chris, and picked up his keys.

"Bye." Vince said before leaving. Chris smiled to herself. She was proud of the subtle changes in Vince; he was still an ass most of the time but an ass she cared for. Dom turned to her and grinned suggestively.

"Again?" Chris frowned and appeared exhausted; she feigned reluctance.

Vince pulled up to the restaurant Lana wanted to meet him, he looked in the mirror and smacked himself on the head. "Come on V man. She's just a chick." He psyched himself up before exiting the car and walking in; he looked around for Lana, spotted her and strutted over brimming with confidence. Lana tried smiling but failed to make it look sincere.

"Hey Vince." She said as she raised herself from the seat.

"Hey." He said, kissed her and handed her the flowers. "Like 'em?"

"Yeah, they're beautiful." Vince secretly thanked Dom and Chris. They sat down. "Vince…" Lana's voice lowered.

"Lana, you okay?" Vince was concerned; she had the exact same tone in her voice on the phone last week.

"Vince…" Lana swallowed hard. She was interrupted by the waiter.

"Here are the menus. Let me know when you're ready to order." The waiter smiled as he handed them the menus and left. Vince opened a menu and looked at the food.

"What's good?" Vince asked, not having been to the restaurant before.

"Vince…damnit will you listen already!?" Lana snapped, the interruptions had taken its toll. "I'm late, which means I'm gonna get fat." She paused. "Well, actually I'm not late because technically it's not coming back…at least not for another six months." Lana rambled; she was nervous about telling Vince knowing he wasn't the father type.

"We can go eat somewhere else, but I doubt you'll get fat from the grub here." Vince offered; he'd been taught that when a woman says she's fat you deny every bit of the statement, however true to form Vince missed the bigger picture.

"Vince, I just told you I'm pregnant you moron." Lana sighed at his naivety. Vince froze at Lana's revelation, slowly lowering the menu; his stomach churned,

"You're…" he swallowed hard and breathed fast shallow breaths. "I'm…" He pointed to himself and Lana couldn't help but noticed the colour drain from his cheeks at the realisation of what bomb shell she had dropped.

"I haven't been with anyone else since…us." Lana clarified. Vince nodded his head trying to accept what was being said.

"I need air." Vince got up and walked outside. Lana followed hoping that he'd calm down.

"Vince believe me, if I could I'd make this all go away." Vince flinched at Lana insinuating abortion.

"You're not getting' rid of it!" Vince was protective and Lana was surprised. He surprised himself; the words left his mouth before the thought ran through his mind.

"I'm not gettin' rid of it, I just thought you might…my parents are strict Catholics and they know." Lana sighed. Without saying a word Vince grabbed her hand and pulled her to his car, he opened the door and she got in. "Where are we goin'?" Vince got in the car and drove home.

* * *

"Dom! Chris!" Vince yelled after bursting through the front door with Lana in tow. Dom ran down the stairs half dressed followed by Chris in one of Dom's t-shirts. 

"What!?" Dom panicked. He knew there was trouble, Vince had the same look on his face the day of the heists; it was a mixture of realisation of a dire situation and fear.

"Lana? What's going on?" Chris asked as she saw the alarm on both Vince and Lana's faces. Vince sat on the couch close to hyperventilating. Dom followed him into the living room and sat next to him.

"I'm pregnant Chris." Lana said looking at Chris and then looking at Vince. Dom looked at Vince and his face turned white. Dom didn't know how to react; he patted Vince on the back and looked at Chris for the answer. Chris was equally shocked but tried to act the diplomat.

"Okay people, let's just all calm down." Chris said guiding Lana to the living room. She sat down and rubbed her hands together. "Let's look at options…"

"There are no options Chris, my parents know." Lana knew Chris knew about her strict catholic upbringing.

"Okay, do you want this baby?" Chris tried.

"Chris I've made peace with the fact that I'm gonna bring a child into this world; the question is, is Vince ready?" Lana said having already had these questions from her parents. Chris sighed and looked at Vince.

"Give us a minute?" Dom asked willing Chris and Lana to leave the room. Chris nodded and took Lana to the kitchen. "Vince…snap out of it."

"I ain't ready to be an old man to a baby, Dom." Vince said sombrely. "I'm a complete fuck up brotha." Vince said as he lowered his head into his hands.

"Bullshit brotha. Look at you, look at how you've changed since Chris came." Dom had seen Vince transform from an aimless racer to a guy with so much to give; he'd grown up in the last 7 months.

"Dom, I can't give shit to that kid." Vince said referring to his lack of financial stability and the fact that he was living in Dom's basement.

"That's what family's for; we take care of each other." Dom tried to assure Vince.

"I don't know Lana. What am I meant to do?" Vince asked.

"Vince. She's gonna have that baby with or without you. It's just a question of whether you wanna be there for the kid." Vince looked up at Dom and to the kitchen. He got up and entered the kitchen. Vince's mind went blank. He decided to let his mouth make his decision, let instinct take over and whatever was said he'll have to deal with.

"Lana, I wanna have this baby. Just know that I don't have a lot to offer it." Vince sounded sincere.

"You have; you can be its father, I don't want it to grow up without a dad. Money, a home…we'll figure that out later." Lana said as she hugged him and he hugged back, still numb with the sudden change. Dom and Chris left them alone in the kitchen and sat in the living room. In one single day they were having a hard time keeping up with all the changes; Mia and Brian moving out, Vince being a father and their relationship.

It was 9pm and Mia and Brian had just arrived back at the Torretto house. They exited the car and went inside. As they got to the kitchen they saw the team plus one sitting at the table. Dom and Chris were standing by the counter.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Mia asked as she dropped a stack of papers on the counter and looked at the meal Chris had made already served.

"Can we eat now, they're here." Letty begged.

"Actually, Lana and Vince have some news." Chris interjected as she directed their attention toward Vince.

"Well…" Letty said annoyed at having the food in front of her but being unable to eat. Vince stared at Chris hating that she put him on the spot.

"This is Lana." The team nodded, Brian already knew Lana. "We're gonna have a kid." Vince said as he hung his head not wanting to see their reactions. The team went silent, no one moved, they simply stared at Vince and Lana.

"Vince is gonna be a great dad." Lana said trying to break the ice. The team looked at Dom and Chris; Dom gave them a look telling them to be supportive.

"That's fuckin' great!" Brian responded as he slapped Vince on the back.

"Uh, yeah dawg! You're gonna have a lil' dawg!" Leon tried still feeling awkward. Vince lifted his head realising the team were being compassionate and a new confidence within himself glazed across his eyes.

"Congratulations V, oh and Lana you too." Mia said her voice shaky. "Is it a boy or girl?"

"I don't know yet." Lana said patting Vince on the back.

**

* * *

Copyright © JL69 author.**

**LOL, I loved this one, don't know why…seemed a bit out of character but hey! Hope you enjoy it…Please R&R. If you don't review, no new chapter! The End. HAHAHAHAHA (meant to be an evil laugh.)**

**xBx**


	17. Meeting the parents

**AN: I don't own any of the TFATF characters. I do own any other characters mentioned and the story written.

* * *

**

**Meeting the parents**

A layer of secret dread fell over both Dom and Chris on Saturday morning. She loved her family but hated everything that came with their success. She respected the fact that they gave her the best upbringing possible, with all the right schools and opportunities but hated the circle of friends; none of them interested her. Dom heard about the way Vince was treated as a bit of scruff and didn't look forward to meeting Chris' family, purely out of fear at how they'd treat him; this feeling was new to Dom, he'd never worried about parents and their thoughts concerning him.

Chris dressed herself after taking a shower; she made extra effort whenever seeing her family, she had to look respectable, or risk hearing endless whining from her mother and the inevitable idea of dressing in one of her mother's many dresses. Dom waited downstairs for Chris in his new outfit consisting of new jeans, black boots and a black dress-shirt.

"You ready?" Mia asked referring to him being ready to face the firing squad. "Stop worrying you'll get wrinkles." She quipped rubbing away the furrow of his brow.

"Yeah." Dom tried to sound as confident as possible before letting out a huge breath, which he didn't know he was holding and slapped Mia's hand away.

"You look good. Just be you, they'll love you." Mia reassured him.

"Aw." Dom mocked her overindulgent emotion placing his hand over his heart. He went into the living room and sat on the couch. He watched Brian and Leon playing PS2 inadvertently rubbing his hands in anxiety. He was caught up with his thoughts not noticing Chris walking past to the kitchen where Vince was sitting with Lana. Upon entering Vince wolf whistled and Lana hollered; bringing Dom back to reality.

"Fuck me Chris! Why'd you never dress like that before?" Vince huffed.

"Language! The baby can hear you." Lana smacked him and placed a protective hand over her stomach.

"I'm wearing a dress V, hardly front page news!" Chris said as she picked up Dom's car keys. Dom walked in surprised that he didn't notice Chris walking past. He ran his eyes up and down her body panting at what he was seeing; Chris wearing a simple knee length black dress with spaghetti straps and black stilettos. "Dom! You're gaping!" Chris said with a raised eyebrow.

"Can't we just go back upstairs?" Dom asked cheekily licking his lips.

"No. let's go!" Chris grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the front door and simultaneously seizing her purse. Once outside Chris threw Dom's keys toward him and they fell on the floor; Dom wasn't paying attention. "Dominic!" Chris smiled. He looked broke his gaze from her body and looked at her. "The keys." Dom picked up the keys and got in the car, Chris following suit. They drove off towards the Carmichael residence.

* * *

As Dom turned into the driveway of the mansion, he saw several cars lining the driveway and valet service parking. "What the hell? I'm gonna kill her!" Chris exclaimed at the realisation that this wasn't just a family dinner it was a party; a huge party. He stopped in front of the house and a valet opened the door for Chris; she got out and Dom followed. He looked at the valet trying to take his keys and then at Chris. "Dom, give him the keys." Dom reluctantly handed the keys over and went to Chris. 

"You have a big family." Dom said as he swallowed hard as crowds of people gathered at the front door.

"Yeah. This ain't just a family dinner." Chris said her blood boiling. Dom took her around the waist and went up the stairs leading to the open front door. People stared at them; Dom couldn't help but notice the feeling of some malevolent stares emanating from the observers.

"You're popular." Dom quipped looking at the people staring at them.

"Actually, you are. You're new blood." Chris joked looking at him. Dom felt even more self conscious and knew the less than friendly stares were directed at him.

"Christina!" Chris took a deep breath as her mom approached her. She kissed her on the cheek. "You're late."

"Mom, you said this was a family dinner." Chris argued under her breath knowing that the Carmichael's never made a scene.

"Oh Chris stop it." Charisma Carmichael was the original hostess, never failing to smile. "You are?" She looked at Dom with a smile; the smile not quite reaching her eyes.

"Dominic Torretto, Mrs. Carmichael, nice to meet you." Dom said as he extended his hand and shook hers; his charm was evident and Chris chuckled to herself.

"Pleasure, are you one of Chris' friends?" Charisma asked.

"Mom, Dom's my boyfriend." Chris said smiling as she winked at Dom. Charisma paused at her daughter's revelation that she was dating this man. She simply smiled and looked at the guests avoiding the obvious thoughts crossing her mind.

"Well, come with me, I want you to meet someone." Charisma said avoiding the subject before pulling Chris away from Dom. Dom froze at being alone surrounded by the pack of wolves. Chris looked at him apologetically.

"She's quite a catch." A man interrupted Dom's anxious thoughts at whether to run or mingle.

"Yeah she is." He answered looking at the man.

"How long have you been together?" The man asked.

"Long enough for me to know that I love her." Dom briefed not quite sure that the information was any of the man's business. "I don't wanna be rude but how is this any of your business?" Dom's brash attitude became apparent. The man grinned and lifted a whisky glass to Dom.

"Robert Carmichael and you are?" Robert asked; he liked Dom's valour.

"Dominic Torretto." Dom said thinking he had just made an ass of himself and shook Robert's hand.

"You love her?" Robert smiled. Dom was tongue-tied; he hadn't told Chris he loved her yet.

"Yes, sir I do." Dom said plainly; his hands became clammy and he prayed for someone to rescue him from the grave he had just dug himself.

"Dad!" Chris shouted walking towards him feeling strange at seeing Dom tower over her father.

"Chris. How's my baby?" Robert hugged his daughter and pushed her away looking at her. "You look gorgeous." Chris smiled.

"I see you've met Dom." Chris smirked noticing Dom's discomfort.

"Yes, I have." Robert smiled at dom. "How 'bout we carry on this conversation outside before your mother drags you away again." They followed Robert outside to a table and sat down.

"Chris!" A voice shrieked behind Chris and she rolled her eyes at Dom implying she didn't like the person.

"Jessica! How are you?" Chris said with a fake smile and enthusiastic tone making Dom chuckle.

"I'm good girl, what have you been doing?" Dom watched Jessica drag Chris away into the crowd.

"So you're Dominic Torretto. I've heard a lot about you from Harry." Robert smirked knowing exactly what Dom's background was. He had spent his years in the racing industry trying to avoid Chris dating a racer and now here sat Dominic Torretto, the king of races and the man who loved his daughter. Dom smiled knowing Robert was testing him.

"All good?" Dom joked.

"Well the fact that you provide 35 percent of The Racer's Edge income, I'm inclined to agree." Robert joked back. The two men had found common ground; racing. They talked about everything, from discussing their favourite cars to debating which car had won the GTU championships most often. Dom laughed and felt at ease with Robert and the surrounding men who had joined the conversation at various stages.

He realised he hadn't seen Chris and looked around for her; he spotted her sitting at a table talking to a woman. Chris looked in Dom's direction and noticed him staring at her, smiling. She occasionally broke eye contact with the woman to flirt with Dom; she grinned and slowly lifted her dress revealing her right thigh and winked at him before lowering it and continuing the conversation. Dom laughed at her suggestive attitude but remembered he was sitting with her father. Chris continued to tempt Dom with subtle suggestive actions until he excused himself from the conversation and went over to her.

"Am I interruptin'?" He directed his question at the woman Chris had been looking bored with. The other woman became flirtatious.

"Of course not. As long as you're here for me." The other woman placed a suggestive hand on Dom's abdomen and he flinched; his muscles tensed at the touch of another woman, a feeling he didn't like.

"Wanna dance?" He asked as he offered Chris his hand. The woman rolled her eyes at his dismissal of her. Chris took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. It was a slow song and he pulled her close his hands on her lower back. "You're bad." He whispered into her ear making sure his mouth lingered near her neck.

"I was bored and it took you fifteen minutes to come rescue me!" Chris smiled.

"You try hidin' a hard on from your tease of a girlfriend's father who's sat next to you." Dom challenged Chris. Chris laughed hard and people shot inquisitive looks at her. She grabbed his hands and jogged off of the dance floor. "Where we goin'?" Dom asked as they walked towards a large building next to the house.

"I wanna show you somethin'." Chris laughed. She shoved him through the large building's door and locked it. Dom saw the silhouette of a covered car. Chris walked over and removed the cover revealing a Ford Mustang 1971 convertible.

"Holy shit!" Dom looked at the car and stroked the sides. "Whose is it?"

"My dad's, we used to go for rides in it when I was young." Chris said remembering she had fallen in love with racing when she first saw that car. "Get in." Dom smiled and carefully opened the door, his excitement growing, he was like a child hyped up on sugar. Chris sat in the passenger side, observing Dom as he took in the feel of the steering wheel.

"Keys?" He asked as he looked around the car.

"Keys are locked up." Chris laughed knowing her father kept them in a small box in his bedroom.

"Tease." Dom gave her a disappointed look before she straddled him.

"You can ride somethin' else." Chris said winking and Dom's frown turned into a grin. "Ready." She placed a kiss on his left cheek "Set." She placed a second on his right cheek. "Go." Dom finished her show by kissing her lips.

"Someone might come." Dom protested prompting Chris to burst out laughing; he realised what he had said.

"I think that's the general idea." Chris chuckled a hoarse seductive chuckle as she proceeded to unzip his jeans.

"Told you you're bad." The last thing on Dom's list of things to do was to get caught by someone, especially in Chris' parents' home. He never turned down sex but this was too risky. _No! Stop it._ Chris unbuttoned his shirt and taunted his nipples encouraging a groan from his dry mouth. _Fuck it!_ He stroked her thighs and allowed her to nip at his skin. "You gotta be quiet." He warned.

"Yes sir." Chris joked and rolled over into the passenger seat just long enough to strip off her panties. She rolled back to Dom who freed himself from the constraints of his jeans. Chris carefully sat on top and lowered herself allowing Dom to impale her. Dom placed his hand over her mouth as he anticipated her loud moan; she moaned into his hand and he raised a knowing eyebrow at her. Both of them were so engrossed by their passion for each other, they were alone until Charisma's knock at the door jolted them back to reality. Eyes shot to the door and doubt set in as to whether they had locked it.

"Christina? Are you in there?" Charisma hated when her daughter avoided people at parties. The two sighed in relief as they realised they had locked it.

They ground to a halt and Chris started giggling at the embarrassment of her mom almost catching them having sex; if she hadn't locked the door, they would be humiliated. Dom gave Chris a look and nudged her willing her to answer her mom.

"She's gonna know something's up if you don't answer." He whispered.

"Yeah mom I am. I'm just showing Dom the Stang!" Chris said in her best innocent voice. Dom lifted Chris off of him and quickly zipped up his jeans and buttoned up his shirt. Chris got out and made herself decent before looking at Dom for his approval to open the door. He exited the car and noticed Chris' panties on the seat; quickly reaching for them he was stuck with what exactly he was going to do. He stuffed them into his jeans pocket and thought he looked foolish just standing there so he went to the front and opened the hood.

"Hey mom what's up?" Chris said as she opened the door to find her mom and dad standing there, waiting for an explanation.

"What're you doing?" Robert peered in and saw Dom standing by the hood looking at the engine. Both of them were flustered and Robert scowled at Dom.

"Just admirin' the engine." Dom lied and Chris tried to contain her laughter. Robert walked over and closed the hood looking Dom directly in the eyes.

"Yes, well maybe I'll take you for a spin sometime." Robert sounded cheery, but Dom knew he was livid; he could see it in his eyes. "We're just about to have dinner." Robert ushered Chris and Dom out of the garage and stalked out in front of them.

"He hates me." Dom whispered walking next to Chris.

"He doesn't hate you; you were lookin' at a ride." Chris joked.

"He knows I was ridin' you, cos you couldn't wipe that sex look off your face." Dom retorted and Chris smacked him on the chest; her lust still evident on her face. They sat down at the table with a few close family members and started to eat their starters.

"So Christina, you've found yourself a man again." Jessica, Chris' cousin stated over the table. "What do you do Dominic?"

"A little of everything'." Dom stated simply not wanting to go into too much detail.

"I hear you own and run a garage." Nick said; Nick was the man her mom had prayed Chris to end up with. "DT's I believe it's called. You work there too don't you Christina?"

"I do." Chris said incensed by the fact that her mom had invited him.

"Just like you to go for the blue collar work, you certainly do love your cars." Nick smirked at Chris. The table erupted in laughter. Dom saw Chris getting angrier and placed a hand on her leg to calm her down.

"At least I have passion for what I do." Chris retorted knowing that Nick hated being a lawyer but never had the courage to tell his parents.

"Passion for what? The cars or the riff raff?" Nick joked and the table's eyes were fixed on Chris. They saw Chris clutching her fists. The entire family knew Chris had a short fuse and Nick had just triggered her.

"You son of a bitch!" Chris roared as she forced back her chair; the chair screeching across the wooden floor, Chris intent on taking her anger out on Nick's face. Dom reacted quickly and grabbed Chris around the waist pulling her towards him; he turned around and walked her out of the dining room.

"Hey." He cupped her face and gazed at her. "Chill." Dom said as he rubbed the small of her back with his other hand.

"No, Dom he has no fuckin' right to call any of you…" Dom smiled at her anger and knew they could hear them; he silenced her with a light peck. She looked at him and breathed out.

"Wait here." Dom went back into the dining room and smiled at everyone staring at him. "Thanks for dinner; nice meetin' all of you. Chris unfortunately has to go do what she loves best." Dom smirked at Nick, implying that Chris was going home with him; to provide the 'riff raff' with as much passion as she wanted. On the drive home, Dom watched Chris as she replayed Nick's comment over and over in her head and became livid all over again. "So, who was that guy?"

"Nick Roberts." Chris answered.

"…and he is?"

"Was…my boyfriend; the only one my mom loved. He has the looks, the charm but most importantly the mansion in every major city in America." Chris said mocking her mom's exact words. "He's also Lana's brother…too bad he doesn't have the personality, attitude or stamina for me." Chris laughed. Dom knew Chris didn't believe that money was important for a guy to be hers but clearly her parents did; he couldn't help but think that their beliefs could someday corrupt a more vulnerable Chris. He hated the fact that Nick was Chris' ex-boyfriend. They pulled up to the driveway and went inside.

"Hey, did you have fun?" Mia said as she saw them enter.

"Night." Chris went upstairs not even looking at Mia, Mia knew there was trouble.

"What did you do?" Mia slapped Dom on the shoulder.

"Nothing, why'd you always think I did somethin'?" Dom mocked flinching away from his sister.

"Cos you always do." Mia said matter of factly.

"Her ex-boyfriend and family insulted us and without knowing, her too."

"Is she alright?"

"Nothin' I can't fix." Dom smirked and Mia saw a playful glint in his eyes before he went upstairs.

**

* * *

Copyright © JL69 author.**

**So there's a bit of family history, which will all play a part in later chapters. Hope you enjoyed it and tell me if you did…setting aside my very loyal R&R's (you know who you are – love you!) I'm 'hurt' by the people who read and don't review. Trust me a review is like oxygen…HAHA exaggerating a bit there but you get the point. Please R&R. **

**xBx**


	18. Missing Piece

**AN: I don't own any of the TFATF characters. I do own any other characters mentioned and the story written.

* * *

**

**Missing piece**

Dom walked into a steam filled bathroom with the lazy sound water cascading down Chris' body. She didn't hear him come in; her groans at the hot water emanated from the shower. Dom watched her through the cloudy shower door; she stood with her hands pressed against the wall, her head hung low and Dom heard lamentation. A suppressed crying as Chris tried to shed tears in private. He felt intrusive, Chris had never shown weakness but Dom felt a selfish grin form. He liked that she was human, vulnerable because at this moment she needed him.

He walked to the door; Chris unknowing of his presence. He removed his shirt leaving the rest in case she did indeed want to be alone, not that he would allow it. He slowly opened the shower door and looked at her, the sudden cold draft running up her back drawing her attention to Dominic.

"You gonna finish what you started today?" Dom asked referring to the interrupted scene in the Ford Mustang. He saw her eyes bloodshot and knew not to ask her if she was alright, that meant she would clam up and push him away. _I'm here baby._

"Back off Dom. I'm not in the mood." Chris faintly warned. Her eyes filled with sadness and Dom didn't know why. His brow furrowed questioningly before invading her space in the shower. He didn't touch her; he simply closed the door behind him and stood watching her, his clothes became soaked. Chris challenged him with a defensive stare, which prompted him to lean in and kiss her softly, sucking at her bottom lip. Chris pushed him away and then pulled him closer for more; she alternated between the two and Dom was fascinated by her perverse nature, one minute she wanted him, the next she didn't. His amusement at her instantly changed to concern when she became furious and forcefully pushed him against the wall. "Fuck sakes Dominic, I said no." Chris literally jumped from the shower, grabbed a towel and slammed the door behind her leaving Dom to gather his thoughts.

"What the hell was that?" He asked entering her bedroom. Dom was confused; he'd never seen Chris react like that. She glared at him and walked towards the wardrobe. He grabbed onto her wrist and swung her around to face him.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Chris said indistinctly.

"That." He pointed in the direction of the bathroom. "Was not you being fine." Chris huffed and pulled free from his grasp. Dom gripped her waist and threw her onto the bed following her and kept her in place with his weight. "You gonna tell me or am I gonna have to drag it outta you?"

Chris' stare went from irritated to powerful. Dom didn't know how but she somehow flipped him over onto his back and sat on top of him. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep him there but he didn't fight her, he went with it. "I had a mini breakdown." She kissed his stomach and ran her tongue down to his navel. His hands reached over to her. "If you touch me, this…" she bucked her hips, grinding into his hardened member. "Won't happen." He raised an eyebrow in question to whether or not she was being serious and her preparing to dismount made him reluctantly place his hands behind his head.

Chris ran her fingernails down his chest inflicting pain; he growled at her nails piercing the skin and bucked his hips to make her stop. Chris chuckled at the sight of her panties protruding from his jeans pocket and pulled them out hooking them on one finger and swinging them in front of him. "A reminder." He stated hoarsely. She unzipped his jeans and got off of the bed. For a mere second he thought she was leaving until she returned to remove his boots, jeans and boxers. Crawling up the bed Dom smirked at how feline she looked; he was her prey. She didn't waste time; sitting on his stomach his erection nestled between her legs and he became impatient, breathing shallow breaths his anticipation mounted until she raised herself and pushed him into her. His groan wasn't accompanied by her usual moan; instead she simply stared at him - no emotion on her face.

She rocked at a steady pace enjoying every sensation of Dominic. Dom watched her, his frustration at not being able to touch her growing by the minute. His hands went to her hips but were slapped away by Chris, her eyes never leaving his. She increased her pace and felt a familiar feeling blooming in her womb, she climaxed and the rush radiated throughout her body. She didn't make a sound but Dom saw it in her eyes, he knew she came, he just didn't understand why she wasn't being herself. Her eye contact remained and as she licked and nibbled on his neck he felt his release culminating at his tip; a simple look of desire from Chris pushing him over the edge; he growled and grabbed her ass, the no touching rule no longer cared for.

"There, you happy?" Chris' mouth dripped with sarcasm.

"Yeah, I am." Dom retorted. He didn't know why she was acting like this.

* * *

Mia and Brian were in the kitchen having breakfast with Vince and Lana who had spent the night, when Letty and Leon walked in. Brian took a bite out of his toast smothered with strawberry jam making Mia gag at the thought of the sweet taste. 

"Yuk!" Mia said as she stood next to him pouring some coffee into his mug.

"You love it really." Brian stood up next to her and held her to him smearing his sticky lips over her own before separating her lips and kissing tenderly then turned his attention to Leon and Letty. "Where've you two been for the past few days?" Brian asked Letty and Leon.

"Places dawg." Leon answered vaguely.

"Hey Let, what do ya think 'bout this one?" Mia placed a photo of a house in front of Letty. Letty studied the house and looked at the information.

"It's got two bedrooms." Letty exclaimed. "What 'bout all the lil' Mia's and Brian's, they need places to sleep."

Mia blushed, after the shock of Vince and Lana; babies were the last thing on her mind.

"What's got two bedrooms?" Dom asked as he entered the kitchen with Chris in tow.

"The house me and Brian been lookin' at." Mia said as she pushed the photo across the table in front of Dom. He studied the photo and recognised the house; it was a block away.

"It's close so it's got my vote." Dom said.

"Chris, you hungry?" Vince asked noticing that Chris wasn't looking too well.

"She's been sick all mornin'." Dom said as he pulled her onto his lap; whereas normally she'd put up a fight, Chris fell into his lap and nestled into his neck. He cradled her. "Any more houses?"

"Nah, that was our choice. It's close, cheap and reminds Mi of here." Brian said determined to make Dom like it.

"We should check it out then." Dom said casually.

"We should get our own pad." Letty joked, jabbing Leon in the stomach.

"What do you mean?" Dom sounded stern.

"It was just an idea." Letty said briefly.

"Why don't you all move out? That suit you!" Dom roared; anger rose in his face. Chris winced at his voice ringing in her ears; she stood up and went to the counter leaning on it for support, not in the mood for a fight.

"Dawg, she was only sayin'…" Leon tried to clarify that Letty was only expressing her desire to be free like Mia and Brian soon will be.

"Maybe I should move too." Chris joked; she knew whenever she made a joke Dom saw how juvenile his argument was and stopped. Dom didn't, her words infuriated him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dom bellowed at Chris.

"Brotha, she was jokin'." Vince saw Dom was beyond rage and stood up hoping his physical presence would make Dom think twice; he wasn't as big as Dom but he could sure as hell give him a run for his money.

"Shut up Vince!" Dom shouted Vince down and returned his stare at Chris. "Chris, what the fuck?"

"Dom, I didn't mean…" Chris knew her joke had pushed the wrong buttons; she tried to clarify that she meant it for her to move into his room.

"Yeah you did mean it. What you've been livin' here nine months and all of a sudden your rich ass can't slum it with us anymore?" Dom spat as he approached Chris.

"Dom!" Brian stood up; for the first time he was scared that Dom might hit Chris, he'd seen what Dom can do in a violent rage and Chris wasn't going to be his next victim. Dom stopped just short of the kitchen counter.

"Dominic, this has nothin' to do with my family." Chris sighed; she saw rage in Dom's eyes mixed with hurt. She began to get angry; slow for her since at the first sign of Dom yelling at her she would've been pissed, but she was sick and defenceless.

"It has everything to do with your family! It's all 'bout financial security, that's why you wanna leave; cos mommy and daddy don't approve of your mechanic boyfriend; they're already pissed their daughter's one!" Dom yelled across at Chris, Brian blocking his way. The group were in utter disbelief, even with Letty, they had never seen Dom so pained. Chris scowled at what he was implying, when just yesterday she became so enraged by her family treating him differently, her knuckles whitened at her tight grip of the counter as she controlled her anger.

"You smug bastard!" Chris yelled as she threw a plate at Dom; the closest thing she could find. He dodged the plate realising she was passed boiling point. The plate smashed against the wall. "You son of a bitch!" Chris yelled.

"Don't get me started on being born to a bitch, you can hardly talk." Dom knew his stab at Charisma would hurt Chris.

"Screw you Dominic Torretto!" Chris' voice disappeared as she threw a glass; Dom lifting his hands to avoid it hitting his face. Her energy was gone.

"I think I'll leave that to you!" Dom shouted; Chris came towards him. Brian stopped her; grabbing her around the arms and subduing her.

"Brian let me go!" Chris said as she pulled herself from his grasp. She grabbed her keys, not noticing that Dom was following her outside.

"You're not driving like this!" Dom bellowed, his baritone voice hitting her like a hammer. He came up behind her and seized the keys from her hands. Chris was annoyed at Dom's arrogance at acting protective when minutes ago his presence was enough to make Mike Tyson anxious.

"Dominic, give me the keys!" Chris warned looking him dead in the eye. His stance and look telling her he wasn't going to give up the keys. Without a moments hesitation she swung her right fist towards Dom's face and landed a right hook. It dazed him; he hadn't expected this powerhouse in front of him to actually get physical, but when she did it hurt like hell. She grabbed the keys from his hands and got in her car. Brian came up behind Dom as he noticed his intense anger.

"Dom, just let her go man, you're makin' it worse!" Brian said as he looked at Chris. "Chris, wait up I'll come with you!" before he could reach the passenger side, Chris sped off.

Dom stormed into the house to get his keys and before running outside Mia made her presence known. She saw his cheek was split open and bleeding from Chris hitting him and guiltily felt happy. "Dom! Don't be an idiot; just leave her to cool off!" Dom ignored Mia, got in his car and drove off in the direction Chris went.

* * *

The atmosphere in the house was ominous throughout the day. Neither Dom nor Chris had returned and Mia was getting increasingly worried. Brian and Vince agreed to go look for them; Vince and Lana left for Vince to drop Lana off at hers before looking for Chris. Brian and Mia spent the night searching everywhere they knew Chris and Dom hung out, to no avail. As Vince pulled into Lana's driveway he saw Chris' car. 

"Jesus. She's here!" Lana felt foolish for not suggesting her place for the most likely hide out for Chris; she knew Chris wouldn't go to her parents; that would prove them right. They got out of the car and went inside. They saw Chris and Nick sitting on the couch; Vince saw Chris looking weaker than that morning and disliked the close proximity of Nick.

"Chris, you alright?" Vince asked as he went to the couch and squeezed in between her and Nick.

"I'm fine V, just got the flu." Chris laughed her nose stuffy.

"That's not what I meant…" Vince was in fact referring to her and Dom. "Come home and I'll take care of you."

"I think it's better if she stays here." Nick interjected.

"I don't." Vince said defensively.

"We all know where your stellar judgement got you and Lana." Nick sniped. Vince's eyes widened at his remark and his fists shook with anger. Chris saw this and placed a cautioning hand on his arm.

"V, it's fine. I feel too shitty to even get up." Chris said as she nestled under the blanket. Vince bent down to her and kissed her forehead.

"Don't scare me like that." He bent down to her ear. "I know you're mad at Dom, but he loves ya." Chris flinched at Vince's words. Dom hadn't told her that he loved her yet and it hurt to hear someone else say it. With that Vince got up, kissed Lana goodbye and left. He called Brian and Mia and told them where Chris was. They were relieved. Vince arrived home and saw Dom's car parked in the driveway. Vince went in only to be confronted by Dom.

"Where is she?" Dom asked his voice low and miserable.

"Can't tell ya." Vince said as he walked past Dom.

"Vince?" Dom tried again. Vince angered quickly and stormed toward Dom.

"You fucked up Dom! She doesn't wanna see you and now she's with some guy hoping he'll treat her better!" Vince was so close to Dom's face they could feel each other breathing. Dom switched from sad to angry as another guy was mentioned. "Think long and hard 'bout what you want brotha, cos Chris deserves better." Vince turned and went downstairs.

* * *

The next morning Dom cursed himself for being such a Neanderthal. He went downstairs and stood in the doorway looking at Vince. "I know she deserves better; that's why when she said she was movin' I snapped. I know what I want V; I want her." Vince was staggered by Dom's emotional confession. 

"Fight for her brotha, because she ain't gonna come easy." Vince said trying not to feel sorry for Dom. Dom looked dejected and lost all hope; he was on his way out. "She's at Lana's, 3582 Mullray Drive." Vince said before lying down on his bed; he was worried that Chris could end up doing something with Lana's brother. Within seconds Dom was driving to Lana's. Rain was pouring from the sky and reflected the dreary mood, which had befallen the past two days. Dom was soaked as soon as he exited his car. He rapped on the door and Nick opened it.

"What?" Nick asked dryly.

"Where is she?" Dom asked trying to be civil; it pained him that Chris had run to the man she hated.

"She's not h…" before Nick could finish his excuse Dom pushed past him and stormed toward the living room.

"Chris!" Dom shouted as he exited the living room and moved towards the stairs. Dom noticed a smug grin on Nick's face.

"She's not here Dom." Lana said as she entered via the kitchen. "She left straight after Vince last night."

"Where'd she go?" Dom quizzed his mind reeling with possibilities.

"I dunno, she didn't wanna tell me." Lana said miserably.eded me, where the fuck were you?"le. irls would have some kind of argum Dom didn't wait to hear more; if he thought Nick was lying he'd have turned the house upside down but he saw the sadness in Lana's eyes. He stalked outside and drove off. Dom got home hoping Chris might have returned. His hopes were dashed; instead he saw Vince waiting for him on the porch. Vince saw panic all over Dom's face.

"Where's she at?" Vince tried as he got up from the porch.

**

* * *

Copyright © JL69 author.**

**Where is Chris? Will she come back…I'm still deciding. Hope you liked it and your hope your minds are spinning with possible outcomes…HAHAHA! **

**Having a tough time keeping up now with work etc so I was thinking of stopping. Hopefully will make time for you guys! Please R&R. **

**xBx**


	19. The Call

**AN: I don't own any of the TFATF or the 2F2F characters. I do own any other characters mentioned and the story written. I also do not own the song 'Big Girls Don't Cry' by Fergie (listen to it – it's so good.)

* * *

**

**The Call**

A month passed without a word from Chris. Dom drove the team crazy making them go out and look for her. Brian and Mia were asleep after that week's races; Dom had taken his anger and frustration out on the street. He beat every racer who went up against him. It was 4am when Brian's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Brian said sleepily.

"Hey Bri…"

"Chris" he shouted in surprise and saw Mia stir. "Chris…where the hell are you?" He said lower in volume. "We're worried 'bout you." _He's driving us fuckin' crazy!_

"Bri you don't have to worry. I'm fine." Chris said trying to sound as 'fine' as she possibly could.

"Who dat?" Brian heard Rome's voice in the background asking Chris.

"You're in Miami!" Brian whispered with a stern tone, getting out of bed as not to wake Mia. "What are you doin' in Miami?"

"I used to live here Brian; I can take care of myself." Chris said sarcastically. "I just need to sort stuff out."

"Yo B how you holdin man!?" Rome shouted over the phone.

"Shut the fuck up Rome!" Chris yelled at Rome.

"When you comin' home?" Brian paced the room passing his hand through his hair, keeping his gaze fixed on Mia as to pick up on any sign that she was waking up. He didn't keep many secrets from Mia; after the undercover job he made a point not to betray her again. The secrets he did keep were between him and Chris, especially the one about asking Mia to marry him. He felt indignant to why Chris would keep him in the dark about her whereabouts.

"I am home…at least for now. How's Mia and Vince?"

"They're worried 'bout you, you could've told me where you were goin'." Brian paced the room and his mind reeled with what he was meant to tell Dom. Chris had just made his life that much harder. She knew Dom would react in a bad way and if he was the messenger the brunt of the anger would be on his shoulders.

"Well you can tell them I'm fine. Tell them I miss them and I'll be back as soon as I'm ready." Chris sighed at everything she felt, how out of control she felt. She wasn't used to feeling out of control. "…and for god's sake don't tell them where I am. Got it?" Yes, Dom was the trigger to leaving Miami but not the sole purpose for her visit.

"Yeah." Brian reluctantly agreed. "Dom's going crazy Chris."

"Dominic isn't any of my concern anymore." Chris sounded serious and Brian knew men didn't often get far with Chris. Once it was over, it was over in every sense of the word, he prayed this time that wasn't true.

"He's fucked up, he's moping around the house, he hasn't spoken to any of us and he's been…" Brian decided to hold back the fact that Dom's been having girls over for pity fucks. "You made my life that lil' bit harder too Chris, you know I was gonna ask Mia to…marry me." Brian looked at Mia and whispered the last part of his sentence making it barely audible for Chris to hear.

"How the hell is it my fault that you're too fuckin' pussy to ask her and forget what Dom thinks?" Chris' tone was unnecessarily harsh and she knew it. "I'm sorry Bri. Look I'll be home as soon as I'm ready. Like I said before, Dom might be her brother but he doesn't rule her life; it's about fuckin' time someone told him. Good luck, love ya."

"Chris…" Brian's tone was pleading with Chris and she knew it.

"Bye Bri, take care." With that Chris put down the phone and Brian looked at Mia who was waking up and saw him with his cell phone.

"Who was that?" Mia asked groggily.

"Chris." _What the hell does she mean Dom's not her concern anymore? She obviously doesn't know Dom that well._ "She's fine…" he said quickly as to not make a big deal out of it.

"Where is she?" Mia rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned.

"I dunno, she won't tell me." _Fuck! What should I do? Tell him…they'll sort it out. Chris'll hate me, she ain't exactly the type to be cornered into something._

"You're a shitty liar, you know that?" Mia hated Brian's reluctance to tell her.

"I dunno Mia she wouldn't tell me anything!" _Damnit Chris, you just made me lie to Mia._ Brian snapped with a noticeable reaction from Mia. He didn't want to snap but he was contemplating what would happen to his plans. If there was no Chris to keep Dom happy there would be no proposal to Mia; not as far as Dom was concerned.

"She didn't wanna tell you anything or she didn't wanna tell Dom anything!?" Mia shouted as she got up from bed and stormed into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. Brian knew he had just yelled at Mia for no reason and felt sorry straight away.

"Mi?" Brian tried to enter but it was locked. "You know Chris…" he leaned with his hands against the door almost pleading for her to let him in. _See what you've done Chris._ "She's a stubborn pain in the ass. She'll come home." He leaned against the door frame and waited in hope for her to open the door. What seemed like an eternity, a few seconds passed and Mia opened the door; she glared at Brian before softening to his puppy dog eyes.

"Kiss me, stupid." Brian smiled an apologetic smile and connected his lips to Mia's.

Brian and Mia agreed to keep the phone call from Chris a secret, even though Mia found it hard, she could never keep a secret from Dom. She knew however, telling Dom would allow him to go after Chris and she would never come back. Brian did receive calls from Chris to tell him she was okay and asked about Mia, Vince, Lana, Letty and Leon; she managed to always avoid mentioning Dom.

* * *

"V! Are we getting' popcorn or not!" Letty yelled from the living room. 

"Alright!" Vince yelled back. He entered the living room and handed the popcorn to Lana.

"V! I'm hungry over here." Letty sniped.

"Pregnant lady first." Vince sniped back and Lana laughed. He had taken well to taking care of Lana and enjoyed giving her the attention she wanted. They shared the popcorn and watched their film. Vince helped Lana downstairs; he was more paternal than even he thought he could be. He lay down next to Lana and rubbed her belly. "We ain't thought of names yet."

"Well what do you think?" Lana sounded sleepy. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought that living in a basement with Vince would be more fulfilling and pleasurable than living in her parent's mansion. They still took care of her, providing her with money and the essential needs. Needless to say, Karl and Liana Roberts weren't pleased with her choice to stay with Vince much less love him.

"I dunno I'm stupid with those things." Vince even though he enjoyed Lana being pregnant and being the father he still felt inadequate. What he didn't know was the fact that Lana too felt inadequate; she didn't know how to be a mother and had fears about the arrival of their impending bundle of joy.

"Well…" Lana ran her fingers through Vince's hair. "What 'bout…" Lana thought for a minute. "Vincent like his daddy." Vince's head snapped up.

"It's a boy?" Vince questioned.

"Um…yeah I think it is." Lana rubbed her belly with circular motions. Vince smiled before joining her.

"Lil' V. I like it." He propped himself up on his elbows and kissed Lana, the kiss deepening as time went on. Vince loved the fact that with Lana's hormone imbalance she needed him at certain times and would call him to come home and make her feel wanted. The hormone imbalance however, did also leave him prone to be on the receiving end of Lana's temper. "What 'bout a girl?"

"A girl?" Lana was surprised. "You want a girl?"

"If she looks like you." Vince tried to be charming.

"Vince! Shut up." Lana blushed and hit him playfully. Vince laughed before Lana saw his happiness fade. "What's up?"

"Nothin'." Vince lied, he didn't want to show weakness with Lana; he promised that he would keep his happy demeanour to counteract Lana's mood swings. He missed Chris and so did Lana, but he felt hurt that she would leave him and the team without any explanation of where she's going.

"Hey, this is what normal couples call sharin'." Lana joked. She lifted his chin from her tummy and looked at him before noticing a change in his eyes.

"I thought this is what normal couples do." Vince lowered his head and started kissing the small round belly starting to form, slowly moving his mouth up to the underline of her breasts; he teased her by flicking his tongue over her left breast.

"I prefer this." Lana felt herself get lost in the feel of Vince's tongue. Her want became obvious at Vince's touch of her thighs. He ran his hand down the side of her thigh and slowly ran it back up on the inside, temptingly close to her already moist sex. Her eyes closed as he came closer and she concentrated solely on his lips on her neck and his hands; she whimpered for more. Her hormones were in overdrive and sex was something she needed more of, more often than any other normal woman; at least so she thought. Suddenly, everything stopped and Vince jumped from the bed. "Where the hell are you goin'?" Lana yelled.

"I'm gonna have a shower." Vince said unaware of the fact that a simple tease with a pregnant woman couldn't just be that; he had to go through with his decision.

"The hell you are. Get back here and fuck me. Trust me you don't wanna leave this here." Lana's aggressive and authoritative tone surprised Vince and turned him on.

"Language! The baby can hear." Vince tried joking. He was confused and somewhat scared. _Are pregnant women allowed to have sex?_

"Vince! Move!" Lana ordered and Vince didn't think twice, he was on the bed in seconds minus his t-shirt and boots, kissing her. He braced himself on his arms avoiding putting his weight on her and nipped at her neck provoking a moan out of Lana. "God yes."

He lay down next to her and placed soft butterfly kisses on her belly as she ran her hands through his hair initiating a preventative measure of him leaving by holding on to his head. His hand once again made the slow torturous journey from her knee up to her throbbing sex. His hand paused and she whimpered, pleadingly she wiggled her body in an attempt to move his hand to her wet lips. Lana panted and Vince grew hard at the realisation she was panting for him.

"Alright baby." Vince reassured her as he kissed along the hem of her panties and started to remove them; Lana grabbed them and tried pulling them off, but Vince playfully slapped them away. "Don't…" Lana let out a frustrated huff and groped at her own breasts, pulling at her sore nipples. Vince pulled down her panties and threw them on the floor returning he ran his index finger over her sensitive nub and Lana grabbed at the bed covers as a shiver coursed through her whole body. "You ready baby?" Lana nodded her head and closed her eyes in anticipation.

Vince's excitement ached against his jeans wanting to escape as he slid his middle finger into her warmth, a shuddering Lana telling him exactly what he wanted to know; she liked it. He added to her pleasure by placing his index finger inside as well and started slowly moving within her, sensing her urgency he quickened his pace to the rhythm of Lana rocking against his fingers, massaging her nub he suckled on her nipple; he was startled at Lana pushing his hands away with her legs and raising herself on all fours.

"Vince…" Lana demanded he have sex with her, her look almost beseeching. Vince kissed her and licked down her back before returning his moist fingers to her sex. "No Vince." She bucked his fingers away. She cupped his bulge and he groaned at the feel of it.

"I can't…what 'bout the baby?" Vince wanted to have sex with Lana, he really did but he wasn't about to put the baby at risk.

"The baby will be fine." Lana saw the doubt in his eyes and knew he wasn't convinced. "Please." She pleaded. "Please just do it…make me feel good baby." There were tears in her eyes from the aching need for her release. Vince reluctantly unzipped himself and removed his jeans and boxers, kneeling behind her he held onto his erect penis and slowly entered her, making sure he wasn't forcing anything; Lana had other plans, she pushed back into him and he filled her.

Both cried out in pleasure as Lana set the pace and Vince simply followed, rubbing her back as she moved. She slowed out of exhaustion and Vince grabbed her hips continuing the pace set by her. "You alright baby?" he asked for reassurance that he wasn't hurting her or the baby.

"Yes." Lana's muscles tensed at his deep thrusts. "Oh god yes!" Lana's release prompted Vince's; he collapsed onto her back and placed a loving kiss on her back.

* * *

The next morning the team gathered at the table and ate breakfast. Breakfast was as quiet as possible, especially with Dom there. The team felt like they were walking a tight rope and at any given moment the rope could snap. For fear of doing something wrong the team thought it best to eat and leave as soon as they possibly could. Letty, Leon, Mia and Brian left leaving Lana to sit with Vince and Dom staring at their empty mugs. Most of the tension was between the two of them, Dom resented Vince for not bringing Chris home and Vince resented Dom for being the reason she left. 

"You goin' to work?" Vince asked Dom as he sat at the table.

"What else am I gonna do?" Dom growled as he forcefully got up from the chair and grabbed his jacket. Both men were distracted from the obvious tension between them by a cell phone ringing. Vince searched his jeans pocket and noticed it was Brian's cell phone on the counter.

"What!" Vince answered irritated by Dom's attitude. Dom slammed the fridge shut after grabbing a water and was on his way out.

"Didn't I teach you anything?" Chris' voice rang over the phone.

"Chris! Girl where are you?" Vince yelled over the phone clutching it to his ear in fear of her being lost over the phone from wherever she was. Dom heard this on his way out; his eyes widened as he turned on his heels to face Vince, searching for explanation in hope that Chris was coming back.

"I'm safe V. You okay? Where's Bri?" Chris tried to sound nonchalant.

"Fuck Brian. You been talkin' to him and not me?" Vince moaned. He was hurt by the fact that Chris would rather talk to Brian than him; then again it was understandable, she was Brian's best friend.

"V!" Chris yelled angrily before softening. "Sorry." Her tone was remorseful. She knew Vince would hate her not talking to him.

"When are you coming home?" Vince pleaded. He looked at Lana and saw the need for her best friend linger in her eyes.

"Soon V. How's Lana?" Chris probed.

"She's real good. She needs you here. You gotta be here when the baby comes." Vince's multiple requests didn't seem too much to ask from Chris; she knew what she was leaving behind.

"I will be V." Chris' voice cracked as though she was crying, which didn't go unnoticed by Vince. Chris was crying, she hated the fact that she left her friends.

"So you're comin' home soon?" Vince asked before Chris heard the rumbling of a voice she missed for the last month, a voice she wanted to hear, a voice she wanted to comfort her. She realised over the last month that having left was an idiotic decision; she'd never run from her problems before and hated the fact that she had.

"Vince give me the phone." Dom demanded. He was ready to confront whatever had gone wrong and needed her to know what he knew. He knew he loved her and wanted her back with him.

"V, let me talk to him." Chris said ready to face whatever Dominic Toretto wanted to throw at her. Vince was reluctant but prayed that hopefully things would return back to normal once they resolved their issues.

"Come home." Vince demanded before handing the phone to Dom. Dom took the phone and swallowed the lump in his throat. He waited for Vince and Lana to leave before putting it to his ear.

"Where the hell are you?" Dom roared.

"You haven't lost your touch have you?" Chris sounded sarcastic at Dom's anger. She loved the fact that he was the jealous type, but he often overstepped the line.

"Chris." Dom sighed. "I want you to come home."

"I am home." _He wants me to come home; that's one thing he know I hate. People didn't always get what they wanted, life wasn't quite that fair._ Chris said knowing that it would piss him off and she was right.

"Don't start that shit with me Chris! This is your home and you need to be here!" Dom bellowed. "With me." He said softer but loud enough for Chris to hear.

"I want to be there…" She told the truth, she did want to be there but there were still some things she needed to do.

"Then why the hell aren't you?" Dom's voice vibrated through the phone, giving Chris goose bumps.

"…but I need to figure out some things first." She finished her previous sentence.

"Chris I…" Dom said; his throat turned dry and he searched for the words. _I love you damnit! Fuck sakes, just say it; tell her._

"I know Dom. I'm not angry, I just need to be alone." Chris didn't know what to tell Dom, she didn't know how to explain herself. She knew he thought she was being purposefully vindictive but couldn't find the words. He heard her stifling her own tears and pain shot through his heart.

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothin' to do to with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you _

_Like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

"Yo Chris we gotta go!" Rome yelled and Dom's anger rose at the sound of another man with Chris.

"Who's that?" _Alone my ass._

"A friend. I gotta go." Before Dom could protest Chris clicked off her cell phone.

**

* * *

Copyright © JL69 author.**

**So there it is. Brian and Mia know where Chris is but will they tell Dom? When will Chris come back? Will she? That's why you have to read the next chapter…if you want to of course! Enjoy! Please R&R. Don't know how many times I can say it… R&R, R&R, R&R…you get the idea. **

**xBx**


	20. Moving on

**AN: I don't own any of the TFATF characters. I do own any other characters mentioned and the story written.

* * *

**

**Moving on**

"Can you get that box for me Dom?" Mia asked before going into her new home. They moved; the house was a few houses down from the Toretto home. Dom was reluctant letting go of Mia because he felt that everyone was moving on in their lives except for him. He wouldn't admit it but he didn't like feeling alone.

"Mi where'd you want this?" Letty asked carrying a box into the living room. She looked around the room and cringed at the over the top decorating Mia had already started doing. She laughed remembering how much Mia loved playing house when she was younger; not that Letty was ever interested. Bar Lana, Letty felt that the old team were back together and even though she missed Chris, she didn't understand why such a strong person could leave because of one argument. Yes, Dom treated her like shit but Chris had always risen above that and set him in his place.

"Just leave it there." Letty put down the box in the situated place. The last of the boxes were carried in. the team sat around in the living room exhausted with hauling Mia's multiple boxes from room to room.

"So you're really out of the house?" Leon nudged Mia and Mia returned the nudge. She smiled and saw Dom looking dejected. She hated the fact that he was miserable; he wasn't Dom. She had doubts about moving out but Brian pressured her and she realised it was for the good of their relationship, she loved having her own home.

"You're all still welcome here, besides who'll cook for you." Mia laughed. "Doubt you can go into a kitchen without burnin' somethin'." She looked at Vince and Leon and their faces squirmed knowing she was right.

**

* * *

Mia POV**

Brian and I moved out today. It's been a shitty few weeks. At first we had reservations leaving home with everyone being in such a mess over Chris and Vince's baby but it doesn't matter how much a I love my brother and the team, for once I decided to do something for me and moving in with Brian is one of them. Vince and Lana have taken to parenting like Dom to cars and they're enjoying every minute of it.

All the talk of babies have be scared and taking extra precautions; I'd love little kids of my own but I ain't ready for that yet. I want to take my time with Brian, get to know hi when he's not in a house full of people; when it's just me and him. Chris has been gone for a little over a month now; I've spoken to her and she made it clear to me that she'll come back. I understand why she's left, from what she's said it's not just because of Dom, it's because she hasn't quite ended her life in Miami. Whatever her reasons, I do miss her and want her to be here with us.

**

* * *

Brian POV**

Moving Mia out – check. We finally fuckin' did it with no interference from Dom; he's been otherwise distracted by Kayleigh. Guess Chris wasn't the one for him after all, Kayleigh seems to be makin' him happy. _Happy my ass._ I know Chris and running from her problems is one thing she does not do. Then again she ain't the kinda girl to let a guy control her. She has a life in Miami; a business which has been run by management and her house. Right now I know she needs to sort out her shit and she'll only come back when that's done. As for my plans, they're lookin' better by the day.

* * *

"I'm goin' home. See ya later." Dom said as he walked out. Mia got up and ran outside. 

"Dom!" Dom ignored her. "Dominic Toretto!" She yelled again and he stopped. She stood in front of him and knew he was confused. She didn't know how to correct it. "She'll come back." dom furrowed his brow; if he was paid every time someone said those exact words he'd be rich beyond words. "Besides what do you care? You're Dominic Toretto, you can have any girl you want?" Mia giggled.

"Mia, don't start." Dom's stern voice stopped her giggling. "You comin' to the races tomorrow?" His tone was enthusiastic; the old Dom.

"Yeah 'course I am." Mia noted the change and knew Dom was moving on. If it was meant to be between him and Chris then it will be when she came back. Mia didn't see the point in Dom mulling around when Chris was coming back. Mia did want to tell him when exactly Chris was coming back; she knew because Chris had told her. Chris wasn't staying away purely on the basis of her argument with Dom that much she knew.

**Dom POV**

I was an idiot to let her go in the first place and seeing that smug smirk on Nick's face only made me more determined to make it work with Chris when or if she comes back. I know she's been callin' Brian, so I know at some level she's alright, but I want her here with me where I can take care of her. I ain't even told her I love her for christ sake…

Now that Mia and Brian's moved out the house is a lot less interesting. I'd rather go out every night than stay in. Vince has taken to fatherhood like a duck to water and has spent every penny he has on caring for Lana and making her feel good. Not my piece of pie but I can do that. Letty and Leon are never even here and I'm startin' to think they're gonna move on with their lives soon.

What am I meant to do? Just settle down and do what every other John does. I'm a racer, I don't plan the future, anything beyond a quarter mile ain't my concern 'til I cross the finishing line. Racing's my life.

* * *

"Rome will you get your shit together all ready we gotta go!" Chris yelled looking at Rome splayed out on the couch. 

"Aight." He reluctantly lifted himself from the couch and walked to the bedroom. "What kinda shit do I gotta take?" Chris looked at him with a 'are you stupid' expression.

"Whatever, how long you gonna stay for?" Chris went into the bathroom and gathered her stuff. Her unplanned departure from LA had left her with her car, her wallet and clothes she borrowed from Lana. She went back to Miami in hopes of sorting herself out.

"I dunno. How long you want me there?" Rome always had a knack of answering a question with a question.

"Bri'll be happy to see ya. I don't see why you don't wanna move back to LA anyway." Chris joked.

"Cos, have you seen the chicks here man, they wear nothin' and LA, let's just say I wanna stay as far away from Barstow as I freakin' can." Rome retorted as he stuffed a few belongings into a duffel bag.

**

* * *

Chris POV**

I've been in Miami for almost two excruciating months now. Yes, I left because of the argument between myself and Dom but thoughts about comin' back here had been on my mind for a few weeks beforehand. When I left with Brian, I was only planning on staying a couple of weeks to make sure Brian was okay and see what the racing scene in LA was like. A couple of weeks turned into a couple of months.

After the fight wit Dom, I realised I had to make some decisions. I needed time by myself and I couldn't explain to him why. I've always prided myself in being in control, being strong and independent. With Dom, I seemed to lose myself and I was unable to control it. I was falling hard and didn't know how to stop it. The break from him gave me some much needed perspective. Being without him is like being without racing, there's no excitement in my life, no adrenaline rush; I need both. I questioned myself as to whether Dominic Toretto is worth finally packing up my Miami life and permanently moving to LA. Truthfully, there was no doubt in my mind; yes he is.

I wasn't planning on staying in Miami for two months, but I had to sort out my house and put it up for sale. I worked for Tej and continued racing. I often spoke to Brian and Mia, keeping them filled in on my time here; I heard news of Dom and how he was acting and felt bad however, Mia thought it was good for him to think about where his life was heading and exactly who that entailed. Torture; for him and me. Two days ago my real estate agent called and told me my house had been sold and as soon as the receiver left my ear I started getting ready to leave. Rome decided he wanted to join me; he wanted to see Brian again and meet the infamous Toretto team.

So, here I am on my way back and just in time for TJ to go to race wars. This won't be easy and Dom will sure as shit be pissed at me, but I just wanna see him buckle for once.

**

* * *

Copyright © JL69 author.**

**HA! I don't really know what possessed me to write this, I guess it was so that I could have a quick summary of what has happened to Brian, Mia, Dom and Chris. Next chapter will be better I promise! Please R&R. **

**xBx**


	21. Return to the Races

**AN: I don't own any of the TFATF characters. I do own any other characters mentioned and the story written. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews.

* * *

**

**Return to the Races**

Lana was only a few months away from giving birth and Vince had as he always did on the fourth week of every month taken her to the races with them; he believed that his kid would be a racer one day. He did this only once every month because a few months ago, Lana was caught in he crowd as they scattered to get away from the cops. She wasn't hurt beyond a few cuts and scrapes to her knees but Vince became her shadow, he knew where she was every second at every race.

"You ready to hand their asses to them?" Hector asked as he greeted Dom.

"Yeah. What's the buy in?" Dom smiled and greeted Hector. The girls encircled Dom, they knew Chris was out, which meant tonight one of them could be in.

"2G buy in, one race, cops've been all over." Hector warned Dom of the increase in police activity around the racing scene.

"Alright, let's do it." Dom said as he handed the money to Hector eager to start the race. This is what he lived for; racing. Racing was, is and always will be his life. The team had their lives; Leon and Letty had each other and barely spent more than the night's at home, Vince and Lana went baby crazy and Mia and Brian had moved out. He didn't have anything or anyone else.

"Dom baby, you want me over tonight?" Kayleigh asked walking behind him towards his car; she was now a regular at the house and races. She went over to Dom and placed a flirtatious kiss on his chest before licking her lips. He tolerated her; he hated being disturbed before races relating it to the sports myth of sex before a game being detrimental to your performance.

"Yeah, watch me win." Dom grinned and slapped her on the ass as she turned to join her friends on the side. Mia and Letty loathed the fact that Kayleigh was a regular. Letty had already had a late night run in with Kayleigh and Dom wasn't too happy with the fact that Letty bruised her face.

Dom raced against his usual opponents and found that with his recent stress he'd lost his edge but to the disappointment of his opponents, not enough edge to lose a race. Dom exited his car; he approached Hector to collect his money and handed it to Mia. Mia took the money and scowled at Kayleigh who was now by Dom's side. He didn't pay much attention to her although she believed that if she held on tight enough Dom would mentally as well as physically be hers. He placed a quick peck on her lips before returning to talk to the other racers. Little did he know he was being watched.

_Holy shit._ Brian huffed as he saw Rome and Chris exit Rome's car on the other side of the crowd gathering around the great Dominic Toretto. He pushed through the crowds and finally reached his friends. "Where the hell have you been?" He yelled at Chris in a fatherly tone before softening and hugging her. He turned his attention to Rome and greeted him. "Rome! What you been up to?"

"Dis and dat. Nothin' major." Rome hugged Brian to him and shook his hand. "Helluva, crowd here bra."

"Yeah, so you here to stay?" Brian directed the question to Rome and quickly glanced at Chris. Rome playfully hit Brian on the shoulder and took a boxing stance.

"Hell yeah, I gotta get me some LA honeys." Rome joked and looked around at various girls with tight skirts and even tighter tops. "Why don't you dress like that?" He jibed at Chris.

"Cos I don't wanna lose my virginity to my thong." Chris retorted and both men chuckled.

"Welcome back." Brian smiled at Chris and she returned the favour; she knew his tone was sarcastic and simply slapped him on the arm.

"Yeah, yeah. You two done with your male bonding yet, I wanna go see the team?" Chris started walking away towards the crowd, pushing through and occasionally being hit by over enthusiastic individuals. The team had been too busy with congratulating Dom to notice Brian had run away, when Mia saw him approaching through the crowd with a tall dark man next to him she cocked an inquisitive eyebrow; they seemed very friendly. Chris was hidden by the crowd. Brian pushed through to the team who stared at him and Rome…and Chris as she finally forced the crowds apart to let her through.

"Chris!" Vince yelled as he ran to her and hugged her so tightly she wheezed for breath. The team were silent, including Dom who sat on the hood of his car with a forlorn Kayleigh. His heart skipped a beat as he ran his eyes over Chris, his breath hitched and his mouth became dry; Chris' return a shock, a nerve racking, undeniably pleasant shock.

"V, I can't breathe." Chris coughed and he released her to draw some air. She stroked his face and kissed his cheek. "See I told you I'd come back." A smirk crossed her lips; Vince shook his head and winked at her. Chris was back with no evidence of any tension except between herself and Dom.

"Welcome back." Mia said as she hugged Chris to her. Chris noticed a lack of an engagement ring and knew Brian hadn't proposed yet. _Obviously, if he did I wouldn't hear the end of it._ "Don't you ever leave like that again you got me?" Mia shouted at Chris and Chris returned her 'courtesy' with a smile and a promising hug that Chris would indeed never leave again.

"How you livin' girl?" Letty asked as Chris shook her hand. Chris nodded to say she was good.

"You alright?" Leon directed to Chris as he held on to Letty and Chris answered again with a simple nod.

"My god L! You're so fuckin' big!" Chris gasped as she rubbed Lana's belly. Lana ignored Chris; she was angry that throughout her pregnancy Chris wasn't there for her. Chris knew exactly why Lana didn't respond to her. "Come on L, don't be like that…" Nothing. "I'm here now…" Again nothing. "…and for the birth…" Nothing again making Chris agitated. "…besides how are you gonna call her Christina and not think 'bout me?" Chris asked jokingly.

"Shut up, it's a boy." Lana couldn't help but smile, staying mad at Chris wasn't her strongest suit.

"Then he's called Chris." Chris said laughing; her laugh dying down as she saw Dom. She remembered Kayleigh from a previous race night, the very night he wanted to kiss her. She walked over to him. His arms were crossed defensively; he was angry with himself for having Kayleigh in his lap instead of Chris and angry at Chris for leaving for months without a word, except the phone call which didn't go as he had planned. Kayleigh was still sitting on his lap and leered at Chris, her eyes lethal. Dom felt awkward with Kayleigh on his lap; all he wanted to do was grab Chris and take her home with him, but he'd noticed Rome and if Chris was going to parade her new lover in his face then he'd do the same.

"Dominic." Chris tried to sound as casual and unaffected by the situation as she possibly could; he simply stared at her, a thousand emotions running through his mind.

"Hi." Dom managed as his voice shook, his expression never changing. They both stared at each other; their stares telling each other exactly what they were thinking.

"Hi, I'm Kayleigh and you are?" Kayleigh stood up and straightened her mini skirt. She let her eyes wander over Chris scowling. She knew exactly who Chris was but now Dom was hers.

"Do you know what O2 is?" Chris asked and Kayleigh immediately furrowed her brow. The team sniggered knowing Chris was having a dig at Dom. "Didn't think so." Dom glared at Chris who returned an amused grin. "Nice to meet you." Dom became pissed at the fact that Chris seemed so calm; has she really given up on him; on them? She turned to the team. "We goin' home?" Chris tried to figure out if she still had a home with them. Dom said nothing he simply hardened in the face, especially seeing Rome come up behind Chris and hold her. "Oh. Everyone this is Rome." Rome smiled and greeted everyone.

"Are you and Chris…" Mia was cut short from her assumption when both Rome and Chris spoke up.

"No." Chris and Rome stated in unison, looking at each other and laughing. Dom huffed and pushed Kayleigh from his lap; he walked to his car and entered.

* * *

Dom arrived home first only to find Chris' car parked in the driveway. It seemed normal again to see her car when he got home but first he had to rectify his mistakes; that meant getting rid of Kayleigh. He entered the house closely followed by Kayleigh and grabbed a corona from the fridge. _If she's gonna play it cool, I'm gonna play it cool. She'll crack before I do._ Dom knew Chris acted calm in front of everyone at the races but he also knew she was livid with him; her eyes gave it away. 

The rest of the team arrived to a house filled with partiers. As Chris walked in she took everything in; the overwhelmingly good smell of Dom tainted by Lana's perfume and the house's usual musky odour, the familiar sound of music and people talking, the sight of girls trying their luck with racers and finally she set her eyes on Dom with Kayleigh on his lap looking none too impressed with her conversation. He was staring straight at her and her skin began to burn; she felt his eyes on her as she went into the kitchen. She grabbed two coronas and walked back out handing one to a lost looking Rome. He nodded a thanks and as much as he was lost he found a sex hungry racer chaser to guide him in any direction of a bed; they left and Chris knew he wouldn't be able to find his way back to the house – that however was a problem for tomorrow.

"Yo Chris, chica. Where you been?" Hector came up behind Chris and stood as far away as humanly possible without Chris needing a hearing aid. He knew that Chris and Dom were no more but he wasn't about to put that theory to the test and touch Chris.

"I've been away. You goin' to Race Wars?" Chris smiled and took a sip of her corona when Mia and Brian walked in. They stopped at their house to get some things for the party.

"Hell yeah, you racin'?" Hector chuckled knowing he'd just asked the dumbest question and Chris' 'are you kiddin' me' cocked eyebrow further expressed the stupidity of it. She smiled and nodded before excusing herself and going to Mia in the kitchen.

"Hey Mi. You're still in the kitchen?" Chris hopped onto the kitchen counter and followed Mia's movements as she packed away some groceries. "…and you still shop for them." Chris chuckled.

"Yeah, the girl who was supposed to be takin' care of her two boys skipped out." Mia tried to make it sound light-hearted but there was a detectable hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yeah, she's a bitch." Chris joked back, knowing that she deserved that. "I'm sorry Mi…"

"Don't say sorry, that was inconsiderate." She put the milk and OJ in the fridge and shut it, hanging her head, trying to let go of the past. "Besides, you never say sorry." Mia laughed; she knew Chris was the last person to ever say sorry – it wasn't her style. "I'm glad you're back."

"So, you and Bri finally moved out huh?" Chris changed the subject.

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard, we basically moved the attic." Mia laughed at the running joke between herself and Brian; that they had so few belongings it all fit in the attic. Mia's laugh died down and Chris saw a change in moods.

"What's up?" Chris asked jumping off the counter and putting her corona bottle in the trash.

"Nothin'." Mia walked to the cupboard and placed a few glasses on the shelf. Chris stood next to her and raised an eyebrow. "It's your first night back; I don't wanna spoil it with my problems."

"Mi…the last thing I wanna do is go out there to have a hole burnt through my body with Dom staring at me." Mia giggled. "Let's go upstairs, get me settled and we can talk." Mia feigned reluctance and followed Chris out. Mia noticed what Chris was talking about when she saw Dom in the process of kissing Kayleigh but his eyes fixed on Chris. "What's up?" Chris asked as she entered her bedroom.

"Things have been different since Bri and me moved out." Mia sat on the bed and recalled all her queries she's had over the past couple of months. "He's been going out during lunches and not coming to see me…" Chris hauled her suitcase onto the bed; she knew where this was going and didn't believe it. She gave Mia the chance to talk though, it was the best therapy; not that she would know – the last thing she did was talk about feelings. "He's been going out on weekends and doesn't wanna take me with…"

"Mi, Bri ain't cheatin' on ya. Trust me." Chris chuckled at the idea; Brian wouldn't have the guts to, he's a good guy at heart and wouldn't treat any girl like that. Mia jumped at Chris verbally saying those words; for weeks she'd been thinking them but couldn't say it to herself. She was relieved at Chris negating the statement too.

"Then why the hell has he been avoiding me…?" Mia stood up with noticeable frustration at Brian's actions. "…and getting up at all hours of the night to go down stairs? I hear him talking and I dunno if it's on the phone or to himself." Mia paced the room as possibilities of Brian talking to another woman raced through her mind.

"Mi." Chris clutched Mia on the upper arms in an attempt to make her stop pacing. "Bri…" Just then Brian entered the room and looked at a bothered Mia and Chris holding her in place.

"Hey. You okay Mi?" Brian looked confused and knew he was interrupting girl talk. Chris wasn't one for girl talk; she was too straight forward. _If a friend asked her if her ass looked big in a dress and it did Chris wouldn't spare them their feelings._ Brian shared a laugh with himself at his thought.

"I'm okay." Mia lied and braved walking to Brian with her trademark smile and flick of the hair.

"Bri, can I talk to you?" Chris looked at Mia; she knew Chris was about to grill Brian and she didn't want to be there for it. She excused herself and went downstairs.

"What's up with Mia?" Brian asked as he walked to Chris and hugged her. He didn't wait for an answer; he knew Chris would tell him. "I'm so fuckin' happy you're back." Brian breathed a sigh of relief, which sounded as if it had been held for months.

"Thanks Bri. I missed you too." Chris pouted and Brian knew she was mocking his overindulgent emotion. "Now sit!" Chris' stern voice had Brian predicting what was coming his way as she pointed to her bed.

"Okay, lay it on me." Brian smiled. "Wait, aren't I supposed to be lecturin' you?" Brian looked confused at why he was the one being harangued. Chris' hoarse laugh made him smile; at least she wasn't going to give him bad news.

"Bri, what have you been up to?" Chris tatted her tongue and started undressing.

"Chris. What the…do you want me to leave?" Brian's throat became dry.

"Bri, you've seen me naked before. Besides, if you have dirty thoughts, you're the one with the problem." She looked at Brian and saw his discomfort disappearing as she pulled on a t-shirt. "Speaking of…" Brian lay back on her bed and listened. "Mia thinks you've been cheatin' on her."

"What!?" Brian's body tensed and he shot from the bed. "Why?"

"Chill Bri." Brian became frustrated with Chris' nonchalant manner of dealing with this. "I told her you haven't." Chris stopped brushing her hair and pointed the brush to Brian. "…or have you?" He saw the glint in her eye and knew she didn't believe that he could cheat on Mia.

"Shut the fuck up Chris." Brian threw her discarded top at her and resumed sitting on her bed watching her. "Why would she think…?" Chris interrupted him.

"You've been going out at lunch and not seein' her…weekends…and you've been havin' secret conversations downstairs. Yada, yada, yada…" Chris sniggered at the last part. Brian looked at the door and thought it best to lock it. He returned to his seat on the bed and lowered his voice.

"I've been goin' out at lunch to look for a ring." Chris looked around to him and tied her hair up into a messy bun.

"Ring shopping. How…so not you." Chris jibed. Brian gently shoved her back and she kicked him on the shin.

"Ow…Are you gonna make fun of me or should I just leave, spare myself the humility." Brian joked and patted the bed next to him prompting Chris to sit. "I went away last weekend cos I wanted to see a ring maker in San Francisco." Chris nodded and patted him on the back as if telling him she knew. "As for the talkin' to myself…" Brian paused and Chris noticed a red flush grace his cheeks. "I was practicin' how to propose." Chris bit her lip to try and not laugh; tears filled her eyes from suppressing her amusement and Brian knew she was about to burst. "Don't. Even. Think…" Before he could finish his warning Chris was doubled over in hysterics. He gave her a stern look and she choked down the laugh.

"I'm sorry." Chris held up her hands in surrender. Brian raised an eyebrow; she wasn't finished.

"Chris, if you laugh again, I'm gonna give you something to laugh about." Brian scowled and waited for her to start laughing. She did; he grabbed her and threw her onto the bed and started tickling her.

"Bri!" Chris pulled herself from his grasp and jumped from the bed running to the door. Brian followed, grabbed her wrist and turned her to him before slamming her into the door, harder than he had intended. His face was inches away from hers and he cocked a cheeky eyebrow.

"Say sorry!" His cocky demeanour soon disappeared when Chris cleared her throat from the excess spit she had gathered from her hoarse laughing and imitated his cocked eyebrow before lowering her glance to his hand, which was on her right breast. Brian yanked his hand away as if something had burned him, which only made Chris laugh again.

"Oh Bri!" Chris patted him on the shoulder and walked back to her bed. "When are you gonna do it?" Brian stood frozen, embarrassment, fear and the tiniest bit of lust filling his body; he shook his head clearing the thoughts and answered Chris' question.

"I dunno…soon." Brian answered running his hand through his hair.

"Alright, well tell me when so I can prepare Dom for it." Chris picked up a book and started flicking through pages searching for her last known place.

"You and Dom?" Brian quizzed.

"Fine, I'll leave him to kill you." Chris shrugged and lay back with her book.

"I take it back. Change of subject. You got TJ ready for Race Wars?" Brian walked to the end of the bed and sat down.

"No, I'll do it this week…I gotta change the…" Chris was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Chris? Brian? You in there?" Mia asked as she turned the door knob and found it to be locked.

"Yeah, hold on." Brian walked over to the door and unlocked it; opening it he saw a suspicious Mia staring at both of them. "We gonna go home?"

"Yeah…sure." Mia said still confused by why the door was locked and both seemed so jovial. Mia walked in and studied the room noticing Chris' top and bra on the floor. For a brief moment paranoid thoughts of Brian and Chris popped into her head and she quickly blinked them away. "Night Chris." She hugged Chris and turned around walking into Brian.

"Yeah, night." Brian kissed Chris on the forehead and followed Mia out.

Chris fell asleep as soon as Brian and Mia left. The trip back from Miami was plagued by problems from TJ and Rome; Rome never going an hour without food. The party finished and Vince and Lana were on their way up to their new room in the attic when Chris was woken by a noise in her room. She slowly opened her eyes and jumped.

"Jesus V. Are you tryin' to kill me?" Vince was equally shocked by Chris as she was by him.

"Sorry. Just wanted to check up on ya. Where'd you go?" Vince sat next to her on the bed in the dark, a slight hint of moonlight illuminating their faces.

"I'm tired V. Didn't feel like partyin'." Chris propped herself up on her elbows and stifled a yawn.

"Alright, go back to bed." Vince stood up and kissed her on the head before walking to the door, tripping over something on his way out. Chris melted into her pillow. "Chris?"

"Yeah…"

"I missed ya." Vince said leaning against the door frame.

"Uh huh…me too V…me too." Chris barely finished her sentence when she fell asleep.

* * *

Dom was busy with Kayleigh when he heard Vince and Chris next door. Even though Kayleigh was unzipping his jeans and doing what most men would be more than pleased about with her mouth, he couldn't help but focus in on every sound from Chris' room. He wanted to be in there with her at that very moment. He wanted Chris to be doing what Kayleigh was; he knew she'd do better. He wanted to do things to her and feel her breath on his skin. The thoughts of Chris gave him a boost and his erection grew harder. His thoughts were dashed when Kayleigh playfully bit down on the head of his erection and he winced. 

"I'm sorry, I thought you liked that." Kayleigh kissed up to his chest and was about to kiss him when he turned his head away; she kissed his neck.

"Yeah." _I do like it…when Chris does it._ Kayleigh's hand travelled down and started to rub up and down his shaft.

"Oh Dom." Kayleigh's breathing increased along with her volume. "Oh yeah Dom, right there!" She screamed as her eyes were closed. Dom looked confused and tried to shut her up by placing a hand over her mouth.

"I'm not doing anything." Dom whispered. _Crazy bitch._

"I know, I'm imagining you doin' it." Kayleigh bit her lip seductively and kissed him.

"For god's sake." Chris said to herself as she was once again woken up. "Can't a girl get some fuckin' sleep?" She spoke to herself and was disgusted by the thought of Kayleigh having sex with Dom. "Now I have to listen to stupid No.1 fuck stupid No.2." Chris spoke to herself and placed a pillow over her ear in hopes of drowning out the screeching sound of Kayleigh. She was angered by the implicit slap in the face from Dom by having sex with Kayleigh when he knew she was right next door.

"You gotta be quiet." Dom furrowed a stern brow at Kayleigh and she played along. _Just get this over with._ Kayleigh lowered herself onto Dom and rocked back and forth. He watched her as she closed her eyes and he imagined Chris. She always kept eye contact with him only occasionally breaking away to internalise the feeling. A smirk formed and Kayleigh went faster, she reached in front of her and pinched Dom's nipples. Wincing in either pain or disgust; he didn't know, Dom clutched her wrists and held her hands by her side as she continued her rocking.

Chris lifted the pillow from her head and listened; even the faintest sound made her replace it. There was one thing she didn't want to hear again and that was Kayleigh's voice. She looked at her clock and the time passed achingly slowly; it had been exactly three minutes since she last heard Kayleigh. She put the pillow to her side, holding onto it in case it was needed again.

"Mmm…" Kayleigh bit her lip; she often did and it made her look like a bunny rabbit Dom thought. As he heard the moan from her he remembered Chris' moans and what they did to him. Finally Kayleigh's walls clenched around his member and she came. She opened her eyes for a mere second and saw Dom's closed too with a huge smile on his face. The smile was for Chris; throughout he had imagined Chris and as he felt the pressure build waiting to spill; the thought of Chris looking at him with the animalistic glint in her eye just before she came made him fall over the edge.

"Chris!" Dom roared and Kayleigh's buoyant smile turned into anger.

Chris heard him call out her name and sat straight up in bed within seconds. _Yeah baby._ She mocked answering him. Chris laughed at Dom's expense but felt slightly flushed herself. She knew there were going to be fireworks and she loved every minute of it. She smirked and listened with keen ears. She inadvertently looked at her alarm clock and saw it was 3:05am; she couldn't help but chuckle at the irony – "Five minutes."

"What the fuck do you mean Chris you bastard!?" Kayleigh jumped off of the bed and gathered her clothes in frenzy.

"Kay…" Dom was just as shocked; he had always had such control over what he said and did in the bedroom, especially during sex. _Tell me she's asleep and didn't hear that._ Dom sat up and ran his calloused hand over his head and watched Kayleigh's expression, an expression which told him to leave her alone. She charged across the short distance to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Dom got dressed and waited for her to emerge. "Kay…"

"Just shut up D." Kayleigh stormed past him and reached the front door in record time. She once again slammed the door shut and Dom heard her drive away. Dom shook his head and the fear of Chris hearing him shout out her name washed over him. Curiosity got the better of him and he walked to Chris' door. Chris saw his shadow underneath the door and knew he was listening for any sounds. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. Dom decided to open her door; he needed to know. He hadn't quite figured what he'd say if she was awake. Chris swallowed her laugh as she heard him turn the door knob and froze; what was she meant to say?

Both breathed deep, a door separating the inevitable confrontation. Dom drew back. He let go of the door knob satisfied with the fact that Chris was asleep; besides opening the door would wake her and then he'd have to do some explaining. Thankful Chris didn't hear him he started walking away and Chris burst out laughing before throwing both hands over her mouth to silence herself. Dom stopped mid stride and closed his eyes as he felt nauseous with embarrassment. Chris expected him to burst through the door but soon heard his footsteps leading away from her.

**

* * *

Copyright © JL69 author.**

**This was by far my favourite one to write, hence the length! Hope you like it and give me loads of feedback in the form of reviews. Brian's proposal is looming and he's dreading it…HAHA! Enjoy. Please R&R. **

**xBx**

**I'd quickly like to thank the following people – whether you're still reading my story or not – I've come this far because of you! I'd love reviews from those who haven't reviewed yet, tell me what you think.**

Celtic Angel18

Mrs Dominic Toretto Aus

SummerThunder2004

Xx-Jackies-Gurl-16-xX

csd11242

i-dun-did-it

lilshorty831

nikki2513

JerZeeSkyLine

Lie-In-Death09

TKAW20

girllyingbythesea901

Anadry

SkylineO'Connorbabe

The Goddess Aurora

Redd

S

Cal

Asiunia

bree3354

Michelle2686

myppe


	22. The Proposal

**AN: I don't own any of the TFATF characters. I do own any other characters mentioned and the story written. **

**Now that's what I like to see – more than 3 reviews WooHoo!**

**AnaDry –** I know you've been waiting for this so here it is. Hope you like it!

**Nikki2513 – **I'm glad I achieved my aim of splitting your sides! Enjoy the next one.

**Redd – **Welcome back and thank you!

**Vinces-Girl – **I'm going! My brain's spasming with ideas. Feeling a serious bout of writer's block coming. NO!

**SummerThunder – **Thank you for your compliment about my writing! Hopefully the two will get their acts together…

* * *

**The Proposal**

Sunlight seeped through the window waking Chris. Her thoughts soon reverted back to last night's events; she smiled, today was going to be interesting. Stretching she made her way to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. That was the only good thing about waking up as early as she did; the hot water was still just that; hot.

Dom woke up with the biggest headache Mother Nature could provide for him, sitting up he rubbed his hand over his growing stubble on his head. He cringed at the thought of seeing Chris; she did hear him and he knew she would take advantage of it. Then again he wanted to see exactly how she'd take advantage of it.

Chris finished up her shower and slipped a towel around her body, looking in the mirror she smiled to herself; Dom was outside, he wasn't the quietest of people. _This is gonna be a great day._ After brushing her teeth she opened the door to find a mortified Dom standing in front of her. He knew she would see it as a weakness and quickly turned his humiliation into a smirk, looking her up and down. They were playing a game now, and only one of them was going to win.

"Morning." Chris said with a cocky smile, both standing in the entrance to the bathroom looking at each other, reminding themselves of each muscle on each others' bodies.

"Morning." Dom growled. "You're up early." _Wipe that smug grin off your face!_

"I had a good night's sleep." Chris lied, he knew she was awake and she loved playing innocent to the entire situation. "Anyways, it's all yours." She pointed to the steamed filled bathroom and took a step towards him. "There may or may not be hot water." She said as she lightly ran the back of her index finger over his protruding pelvic bone.

"Thanks." Dom growled a low growl as his muscles tensed to the sensation of her touch. _You're playing with fire baby. Dom – 0. Chris – 1._ Entering the bathroom after watching a smug Chris saunter to her bedroom, he was bombarded by everything Chris, her smell, her clothes strewn on the floor and as he washed his face he looked at himself in the mirror. His image distorted by writing on the mirror – Chris! He crashed his fists down onto the bathroom counter aggravated by the power she had over him. _Dom – 0. Chris – 2. _He definitely had some catching up to do score-wise.

* * *

Dressed and rearing to go Chris went downstairs only to find Vince and Lana up looking through a baby names book eating breakfast cereal. 

"Hey!" Lana greeted Chris as she entered the kitchen.

"Chris, what do ya think 'bout Deacon?" Chris grabbed a bowl from the shelf and shook cereal into her bowl.

"Sounds like one of my ex-boyfriends." Chris joked as she poured milk over her cereal.

"Hell no to Deacon." Vince said vehemently scratching out the name on a list.

"It's definitely a boy then?" Chris quizzed; she had so much to catch up on and little time before the baby was due.

"We dunno, we didn't wanna know the sex." Lana stated continuing to look through the book.

"A surprise, like on your birthday." Vince added not taking his eyes away from the book.

"If someone surprised me with a baby on my birthday I'd give it back." Chris joked which earned a chuckle from Vince. She couldn't believe it but she felt slightly out of place. It was as though Lana and Vince had their own world and she wasn't in it. They're moving on with their lives and she's stuck in a bedroom with no man listening to Dom screwing jailbait.

As Dom descended the stairs he heard Chris laughing and he felt the word humiliation being tattooed across his forehead. He was reluctant to enter the kitchen but he needed his coffee, this was going to be the only way he'd be able to wake up on a Saturday and deal with the problems. He walked in and his eyes immediately connected with Chris'. She had a mischievous glint in her eye. _Don't look at me like that. _He felt his arousal become physical and had to hide it by standing behind the counter. _See what you do to me! Dom – 0. Chris – 3. Get it together Dom, you're losin' here._

"Mornin' Dom." Lana said as she flipped the page.

"Hi." Dom managed as he tried to walk to the table and sit down without drawing attention to himself. He sat on the opposite end of the table directly across from Chris' seat and they shared an intent look, studying each other and thinking of how they were going to go about fixing their problems.

"We gotta go." Vince looked at the clock in the kitchen and remembered their ultrasound. "We're takin' pictures today."

"Won't you know the sex of the baby then?" Chris asked leaning forward with her elbows on the table and her glass clutched between her hands.

"Nah." Vince said as he aided Lana in getting up and walked her to the front door. "Play nice you two." Vince warned as he shut the door behind him. Chris and Dom sat still, staring at each other, emotionless, cold and ready for anything. They're thoughts however included three things; Dom, Chris and the table all rolled into one; great sex. Their thoughts were interrupted by Chris' cell phone ringing.

"Hello." Chris answered.

"Yo Chris! I'm lost…how'd I get back?" Rome's voice bellowed over the phone and Chris remembered his escapade with a certain red head.

"I'll come get ya, where you at?" Chris asked and noticed Dom's head tilting to the side as he tried to listen to the conversation.

"Some motel called Crystal Dreams." Rome said and he heard Chris chuckling.

"Alright, I'll be there in 10." Chris clipped shut her cell phone and grabbed her keys.

"Is he gonna be a problem for me?" Dom asked staring out the window to the back. Chris knew he thought Rome was her new love interest. That was his way of asking her if there were going to be any struggles he'd have to overcome to make her his again.

"Only if you make him one." Chris said calmly as she walked past him.

"You want help with TJ?" Dom asked yet another question and Chris paused in the middle of the hallway. He didn't turn to look at her he simply kept his eyes to the front and sipped his coffee. She turned around and he heard her approaching him; he felt her lips brush against his ear and grew harder.

"Sure, it'll be pay back for my services last night." Chris taunted. _Dom – 0. Chris – 4._ She turned around intent on walking out when Dom forced back his chair and grabbed her by the wrist; he swung her round and slammed her into the wall. Within seconds his body was up against hers and she noticed his erection pressing into her thigh. _Morning glory…for me? Thanks. Dom – 1. Chris – 4._

His lips lingered around her neck and their eyes connected. Both wanted it but knew that it wouldn't solve anything. _I could kiss you right now…I should. You'll beg me._ He saw the lust in her eyes and knew she could feel him against her. Seconds passed, his breathing fast and hoarse before he leaned towards her ear and whispered. "I'll see you at DT's." Chris' body quivered before he released her wrist and removed his weight from her. _Dom – 2. Chris – 4._

* * *

"Good morning. How are the two parents?" Dr. Harping said as she looked at both Vince and Lana in the waiting area. 

"All good." Vince said as he raised himself from the seat and helped Lana up.

"I'm just getting really fat." Lana laughed and became unstable. Vince held her to him and walked her in the direction of the examination room.

"Gaining weight during your pregnancy is natural and the more you eat, healthily of course, the healthier and stronger you're baby will be." The doctor reassured Lana. "Pop yourself up onto the table for me." The doctor washed her hands and gathered gloves and gel for the ultrasound.

"We're gonna see our baby." Lana smiled and Vince returned the smile. He was nervous.

"I'm surprised you didn't want a photo beforehand. You're well past you second trimester." Dr. Harping sat on a stool and wheeled herself closer. She switched on the ultrasound machine and lifted Lana's top over her belly.

"We just wanted to make sure the baby is healthy; you know a photo meant it's real and if something went wrong…" _If something went wrong, then I won't be able to pretend it didn't happen._ Lana thought.

"I completely understand. Now, you don't want to know the sex of the baby is that correct?" Dr. Harping opened the gel and both Lana and Vince nodded in agreement. "Okay, this will be little bit cold." She squeezed the gel onto Lana's belly and started to run the ultrasound machine spreading the gel as she went along. The room was suddenly echoing with a constant thumping. Lana and Vince looked at each other and realised what they were hearing.

"Is that the kids…" The doctor nodded. "It's so fast." Vince was in complete awe; he was a father. There were no words to describe how he felt at that exact moment. He was scared, happy, nervous, hopeful, worried and the list kept growing as he continued to listen to his baby, their baby.

"It's normal for a baby's heart rate to be faster than normal. It's definitely healthy." Tears escaped from Lana's eyes and Vince felt a sense of pride. He stroked Lana's hair from her face and kissed her gently. Funnily enough at that moment he realised that although Lana and he had kept their relationship light for the sake of the baby; he knew he couldn't love any woman more than the one carrying his child. "…and here is your baby." Dr. Harping pointed to the screen and Vince and Lana saw a mass of white gracing a black background. "There's the head…" the doctor circled a round white mass and Lana and Vince finally came to the realisation of the shape of the baby.

"That's your boy Vince." Lana smiled as she held onto his hand. Vince's focus was directed at the screen and his mouth hung open with wonderment. The doctor finished taking the shots of the baby and asked Lana and Vince once again if they were sure about not knowing the baby's sex. They hesitated for a moment and finally agreed to stay with their original decision.

"Here you are, wipe the gel off and I'll go print the photos." Dr. Harping handed Lana a baby wipe and left Vince and Lana alone. The doctor returned with the photos and handed them to Vince and Lana, they were both in disbelief and left without a word, apart from thank you to Dr. Harping. "Take care and I'll see you soon."

* * *

"No, I'll see you then. Bye." Brian hung up the phone and failed to notice that Mia was listening in on him. He looked happy and Mia cringed at the dark cloud looming over her thoughts. "Mornin' sweetheart." Brian walked to her and hugged her tightly. He kissed her and noticed she flinched. 

"Hey Chris called and said she's bringing Rome here. She doesn't think it's a good idea for him to stay with Dom." Mia said as she went over to the fridge and took out some eggs and butter.

"He won't be staying long Mi." Brian reassured her that their house will once again be theirs after he leaves.

"I don't mind. It's your friend, he can stay as long as he likes." Mia removed a frying pan from the cupboard and heated the butter. She broke the eggs and started scrambling them.

"As long as you're okay with it." Brian hugged her from behind and for a second all other thoughts left Mia and she loved Brian's arms around her. They were distracted by the front door opening as Rome and Chris entered.

"Honey, I'm home!" Rome's voice boomed through the house as he approached the kitchen following the smell of food. "That smells so good." He looked at Mia cooking and then looked at Brian.

"Yo man, where'd you go last night?" Brian asked as he greeted Rome and then kissed Chris hello.

"I was out with a hot piece of ass. Showed me the LA nightlife." Rome said as he sat down at the table.

"Yeah, if you call the Crystal Dreams LA nightlife." Chris nudged him on the back of his shoulder and walked to Mia. "Mornin' Mi."

"Hey, you wanna stay for breakfast?" Mia served up two plates and walked over to Rome and Brian at the table.

"Thanks Mi." Brian placed a caring hand on her lower back.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm hungry man." Rome didn't wait for Mia to let go of the plate he immediately started eating. He reminded her of Vince and she smiled.

"Shit Rome, you're always hungry." Brian laughed.

"I can't stay, I'm gonna go work on TJ. I'll talk to you later okay?" Chris apologised and grabbed a piece of toast from the table earning her a glare from Rome.

"Yeah, okay." Mia said and returned to cooking.

"You want any help with TJ?" Brian asked, his mouth stuffed with eggs. Mia noticed the offer and normally it would seem innocent but today it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Sure, I'll be at the garage. See ya." Chris left and Mia heard her drive away. Mia went upstairs and decided to lay her fears to rest.

* * *

Dom was replacing his nitrous tanks in the front passenger seat when he heard Chris' RX-8 roar up and drive into the garage next to his car. He watched her as she exited the car and walked over to her old locker. She hung up her jacket and pulled on her cover all tying the arms around her waist. Dom opened the hood of her car and started looking around; she watched him as he studied the engine, his black wife beater made his tanned skin gleam with sweat in contrast to the dark colour; he looked up and saw her watching him. _Dom – 3. Chris – 4._

"So are we workin' or you gonna stare at me all day?" Dom smiled and Chris cleared her throat before walking to the car and scowled at him. _Dom – 4. Chris – 4._ Chris noticed him watching her as she bent over to check out the engine and smiled at him swallowing the lump in his throat. _Dominic – 4. Chris – 5._

"Actually I wanted to check the rotor seal." Chris went to the back and turned on some music; she didn't feel like working in silence with Dom. Dom wheeled himself under the car and started working.

"What did you do in Miami?" Dom asked as he saw the extremes Chris had put the tires through.

"Oh yeah, I need to change those too and remind me to replace the disc brakes." Chris added as she saw Dom studying the tires.

"I know that. The question is what did you do to them?" Dom spoke to her from underneath the car and she looked through the gaps in the engine to him.

"Drifting. New in Miami; Tej taught me." Chris knew she'd said too much and more questions would undoubtedly follow. _Who the fuck's Tej? What were you thinking?_

"Oh." Chris was surprised at Dom's reaction. _Dom – 5. Chris – 5._ She continued working on the engine. She stood with her legs on either side of Dom who was underneath the Wankel engine. "Fuck!" Chris crouched down only to find Dom wheeling himself out his face in close proximity to her crotch. _Dom – 5. Chris – 6._ Chris stood up and Dom lifted himself from the trolley.

"How'd you do that?" Chris patronized Dom when she saw a deep cut on his right hand.

"I was distracted." Dom scowled and held a cloth to his bleeding hand. He hadn't been concentrating on his work he was concentrating on Chris. He loved watching her work, she had the same expression as when she raced – cool, calm and cold.

"I'll be right back." Chris went to the office and found the first aid kit. She walked out to find Dom sitting on his hood with a blood soaked cloth. "Let me see." She stood between his legs and removed the cloth; taking out the antiseptic she wet a clean cloth and pressed it to his hand. Dom growled and his hand flinched. "Hold still." _You big baby._

"It burns." Dom retorted provoking Chris to blow on it. His spine tingled with the sensation of pain from the burning antiseptic and pleasure from Chris' touch and breath. _Dom – 5. Chris – 7._

"Better?" Dom nodded a yes and Chris searched the kit for bandages; she placed a piece of gauze before starting to bandage his hand. Dom watched her and felt every bone in his body yelling at him to kiss her but he restrained himself. He swallowed the lump in his throat, which he only seemed to get when Chris was around.

"Chris…" Dom started; he couldn't play this game anymore. He needed her permission to do what they both wanted whether it be right there on the hood of his car or either of their beds, he didn't care.

"Yo Chris!" Rome entered the garage and looked at both. Dom glared at Rome before giving Chris a 'This isn't over' look.

"Yeah." Chris packed the stuff back into the first aid kit and walked towards the office.

"Nothin'. Just wanna say hi." Rome said as he stared at Dom. Chris had told him about Dom and beforehand he had heard it all from Brian. Finally, he was going to meet the infamous Dom Toretto. Dom was infamous for other reasons in Rome's book; he hurt two of his friends and Rome didn't like him. "What's up, I'm Rome?"

"Dominic Toretto." Dom shook his hand and Rome pressed down harder than necessary, Dom's hand burning with pain to which he kept a straight face; he wasn't about to let Rome intimidate him.

"What are you doin' here?" Brian asked as he saw Rome and Dom shaking hands.

"I own this place." Dom quipped back and saw the implied notion of him and Chris being in the same place at the same time niggling in Brian's mind. "She's in the back."

"Hey Bri. Where's Mia?" Chris asked as she exited the office and ran her hand through her hair.

"I need to go pick up the ring." Brian whispered standing next to Chris and she smiled. She nodded in agreement to baby-sit Rome. "Thanks. I'll be back soon."

Brian left for San Francisco to pick up the ring he had custom made for Mia. Dom, Chris and Rome stayed in the garage and continued work on her Mazda. Dom and Chris occasionally shared moments; looks and touches which weren't on purpose but sent shivers through their bodies. Rome busied himself with working on his car and eventually as the sun began to set they called it a day. Chris' car had been in surgery in preparation for Race Wars and once again purred, complete with new Toyo tires.

* * *

They returned home to find Kayleigh waiting outside on the porch steps. Dom pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose as a headache made itself present. Chris exited her car and walked past Kayleigh with Rome. Kayleigh sneered at Chris and looked at Dom walking over to her and waited for her to talk. 

"I'm sorry 'bout last night D. I was just hurt, you know?" Kayleigh placed her hands on his chest and he lifted them away from him.

"Kayleigh, this ain't gonna work." _I yell out someone else's name and she still wants to go on? Where were you five years ago?_ "I'm not for you." Dom sounded gentle.

"D, don't do this please. I don't mind about Chris, you'll get over her and we'll work out." Kayleigh hugged him and he pushed her away.

"No, Kay…I won't get over her. She's the first thing I think of when I wake up and she's the last. It's over." Dom held onto her and looked her dead in the eye.

"Screw you! She ain't even interested in you." Kayleigh stormed to her car and drove away. Dom went into the house feeling like a complete moron.

"Crazy huh?" Rome referred to Kayleigh; he was playing PS2 whilst listening to Kayleigh outside.

"What?" Dom sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Chicks man; they're all fuckin' crazy." Rome swayed from side to side as he imitated the turning of his car. Dom chuckled; he knew exactly what Rome meant. He looked to the kitchen. "She's upstairs takin' a shower." Rome informed him of where Chris was before handing him the second controller. Chris came downstairs twenty minutes later and grabbed her keys.

"Where you goin'?" Rome asked after pausing the game making Dom look up from where he was poised with his controller.

"To Bri's. See ya later." Chris exited and drove to Brian's. Brian had returned from San Francisco to the house, he knew Mia had to work the day at the store and Letty was there to help so he had time to set up for the proposal. He called Chris because he knew he wouldn't have enough time to set everything up and cook dinner. "Bri, where you at?" Chris entered the house and threw her stuff on the couch. She walked into the kitchen and saw the table carefully decorated with a white table cloth and red rose petals strewn over it. There were two plate settings and champagne chilling in the ice box.

"Red or cream?" He popped up in front of Chris and held two candles in his hand as he asked the question.

"Cream." Chris answered and he placed the candle in the middle of the table.

"I started cookin' but I gotta go get ready." Brian pointed to the food he'd prepared and Chris noticed his panic.

"Bri. Calm down, asking her to marry you lookin' like a tomato ain't very romantic." Brian shot his two fingers up at her; he didn't have the humour she had at that moment.

* * *

Letty got home to find Leon, Dom and Rome eating popcorn and drinking coronas while watching a film. 

"Why the fuck didn't you come and help out at the store?" She kicked Leon who was closest. If she had her way she'd have kicked Leon, Dom and Rome, even though Rome didn't know about the store.

"Thought you and Mia took care of that Let." Leon raised himself to her level and kissed her.

"Mia hasn't been there all day! I can't get through to her." Letty yelled and stalked past to the kitchen. Dom frowned; it wasn't like Mia to just skip work without telling someone. He took out his cell phone and called her.

"What!?" Mia yelled; her voice shaky and high pitched.

"Mia, where are you?" Dom roared. "You cryin'?"

"I'm on my way home to catch him in the act." Dom furrowed a brow; he wasn't following Mia. _Catch who in the act?_ "Yes Dom, I'm cryin'. I'm cryin' cos that asshole is cheatin' on me, with Chris!" Dom sat up straight as he put the pieces together. _Brian and Chris?_

* * *

Mia arrived home and burst through the door. She saw Chris' things on the couch and up until that moment she had prayed it not to be true; her bag and keys only solidifying the idea. "You bitch!" Mia stormed to the kitchen and saw the table nicely laid out with burning candles and felt hurt that they were having a romantic meal when he knew she'd be home by this time; he never made such effort with her. Brian and Chris stared at her and immediately thought something else was wrong; never for one second did it dawn on them that Mia thought they were having an affair. 

"Mi baby, what's wrong?" Brian cupped her face with his hands and Mia slapped them away.

"What's wrong? You're. Fucking. Chris!" Mia spat and Chris for the first time didn't have anything to say.

"What?" Brian's shock was written all over his face. He knew Mia suspected an affair but not with Chris. Brian held onto Mia's shoulders as she shook with anger, her eyes never leaving Chris. Chris felt angry and hurt and guilty for some reason when she saw betrayal in Mia's eyes. She didn't have anything to be guilty about.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone." Chris said as she slipped past Brian.

"Yeah run, that's what you always do." Mia snarled. Chris froze in her tracks and stalked back to Mia.

"Don't fuck with me Mia…" Chris pointed her finger at Mia and she recoiled. She stopped mid sentence when Brian gave her a pleading look.

"You're fuckin' with me Chris! You really think I'm gonna let it slide that your screwin' Brian?" Mia pulled her arms from Brian and walked to Chris.

"I think living with Dom has made you paranoid." Chris felt her blood boiling and seeing Mia approach her only made her angrier. "You better hold her back…" Brian saw Chris' fists shake with anger and knew that Chris would hit her. Brian grabbed hold of Mia and pulled her back.

"Let me go Brian!" Brian had never seen Mia this angry and it was an emotion he didn't like on her.

"When exactly did I have time Mia, I've been back for two days." Chris shouted. "This…" She pointed to the table and food. "This was all for you."

"Chris!" Brian bellowed to make her stop; he knew if she had to she'd tell Mia he was going to propose in order to clear her name from the allegation. Chris' breathing was erratic and she stormed outside only to find Dom, Letty, Leon and Rome walking towards the house.

"Here comes the cavalry." Chris threw her hands up in the air in surrender. "Why does everything have to be a fucking drama with you?" She yelled into the cold night air in reference to the Toretto family.

* * *

"Mia, baby. I'm not cheatin' on you." Brian gently shook her just to get the point across. 

"Then what Brian?" Mia finally broke down crying; spent of all emotions, she bent over her stomach suddenly not agreeing with her and the severity of the situation making her want to be sick.

"This isn't how it was meant to go but…" Brian breathed deep and reached into his pocket. Mia was too preoccupied with crying to notice Brian getting down on one knee and hold up a blue velvet box. "Mia…" Mia looked up and choked back tears to make sense of what Brian was doing. "Our relationship has been solid ever since I came back, well except for tonight…" Brian knew he was going off topic and swallowed hard. "I love you with everything I got and would be honoured if you would be my wife."

"What?" Mia hiccupped from her crying.

"Mi, will you marry me?" Brian laughed at her naivety of the situation. His question was followed by a long pause with Mia trying to make sense of what happened. She became livid with her self for even thinking Brian and Chris were doing anything; they were best friends and of course they had secrets.

"Oh shit Brian I just fucked up." Mia realised what her assumptions had made her do. She noticed Brian still on his knee and awaiting her answer. She took a deep breathe and wiped the tears from her face. "Yes, god yes!" Brian smiled a relieved smile; for a few seconds he thought Mia was going to leave him on the floor. He raised himself and hugged her, kissing her all over her face and wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I love you." Brian looked at her and kissed her gently before handing her the box. She opened it and stared at the ring. He removed the ring and took her hand; still shaking from her emotional outburst Brian held her hand steady and placed the ring on her left ring finger.

"I love it." Mia smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Little did they know that the whole proposal had taken place in front of Dom, Letty, Leon and Rome who were standing in the living room looking in on them.

**

* * *

Copyright © JL69**

**A lot happened in this one – hopefully you stayed with the story. Thanks again for the reviews…I love reading them and hopefully now that I'm writing longer chapters with more information the reviews will get bigger...that said…the simple 'That was great' goes a long way too! LOL! **

**Please R&R. (Gets down on knees) I beg you! HAHA**

**xBx**


	23. Race Wars Day 1

**AN: I don't own any of the TFATF characters. I do own any other characters mentioned and the story written. I also do not own the song (When you gonna) give it up to me by Sean Paul ft Keisha Cole**

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry to keep you waiting!**

**Nikki2513 – **Loved the game too and hopefully it won't be continuing for too long…As for Mia cussing – it's weird writing her cussing!

**Vinces-Girl – **Thanks again! Hope you enjoy it further.

**Nelle07 – **Welcome and thanks for the review. Continue reading and you'll definitely see some more drama.

**Anadry – **The team's reaction will be dealt with in the future. As for Chris and Dom's game – someone will win eventually. Tease!

**Ae1102 – **Welcome! I love new readers! Glad you love it and continue reading.

**TKAW20 – **Not too sure how the (physical) reunion between Chris and Dom will go…if there is one…but I'm glad you like Chris' character.

**Keep reading and reviewing and if you want don't be afraid to throw in some ideas/suggestions.

* * *

**

**Race Wars – Day 1**

"Let's go!" Dom yelled from downstairs. He was ready for Race Wars and seeing that last years' was ruined by the heists he swore to himself that this years' would be the team's time to shine.

"Alright." Chris said walking downstairs. "So, my first Race Wars; any tips?" She poked Dom in the stomach and smiled cheekily. She had taunted him for the last week; his frustration over trying to win her back growing as his attempts backfired at every turn.

"If you wanna win, you race with me." Dom joked insinuating he's the only one able to win Race Wars.

"Ha ha, you're so funny." Chris tried walking past him but he kept his stance. Chris tilted her head and smirked challenging him.

"Lana. Vince. Move!" His guttural voice pierced her ears and reached parts of her body she didn't think it could. "I'm sorry baby was that too loud for you?" Dom smirked at her and pretended caring when he saw her close her eyes; she closed her eyes to savour the feeling in her loins only added to by him calling her baby.

"Well at least you didn't shout out my name again." Her crack at the previous week made Dom lose focus for a second; she beat him in this round. "Don't do that." Chris warned afterward.

"What?" Dom looked innocent.

"Call me baby." Chris finally pushed past and Dom noticed a tiny break in her defensive armour. That was because Chris loved it when he called her that and she didn't want him to say it so that she lost perspective.

"Alright, let's move." Vince said ushering Lana downstairs.

"You ain't gonna have the baby there, are ya? It's a desert." Dom spoke to Lana; taking his keys and his Race Wars pass he walked out without an answer and Lana rolled her eyes at his rudeness.

"I'll pop the baby wherever I goddamn please!" Lana yelled and waddled outside, prompting Chris and Vince to laugh.

* * *

The team arrived at Race Wars with their cars finely tuned and ready for action. The cars lined up ready to enter whilst being numbered with white shoe polish. Race Wars was a chance for every racer to show off their pride and joy; their baby and in the case of some, advertise their businesses. DT's already had a reputation; Dom's reputation on the streets of LA gave a boost to the business with racer's wanting their cars to be as good if not better than the Toretto team's. 

Dom led the team through the crowds driving to their allocated trailer and tent. The entire scene was new to Chris; she'd seen some interesting cars at races but never before had she seen the variations of each model of car. She was like a child in a candy shop giddy at the thought of interacting with the other racers. Her face lit up as she saw muscle cars, tuner cars and exotics all lining up at different locations. Dom finally stopped at their allocated spot and exited his car. Racers immediately gathered greeting Dom and the team.

"Dominic…Toretto!" Boxer greeted Dom shaking his hand. Boxer was an old rival of Dom's, a close friend from his early racing days before Dom's father died; Boxer's father was also a racer.

"Michael Boxer. How you been?" Dom asked as he immediately noticed Boxer's Ford Shelby GT500.

"Been good. Where'd you go last year?" Boxer joked.

"Long story brotha." Dom answered; the last thing he wanted to bring up was last year's Race Wars.

"Mia, how's my favourite girl?" Boxer hugged Mia to him and kissed her cheek.

"I'm fine." Mia playfully pushed him away and wiped the kiss off her cheek. "You still runnin' after the chicks who don't want you?" Boxer laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah, you still bein' chased by Vince?" Boxer took Mia's hand in his and looked at her ring cocking an inquisitive brow.

"No, that would be me." Brian stepped forward and extended his hand, Boxer looked at Dom.

"This is Brian O'Connor, Mia's fiancé." The words seemed strange as they left Dom's mouth and he still had undisclosed feelings about the proposal. He tried avoiding Brian but Mia begged him to let it go. Dom just wanted to have a normal family life again. He decided to postpone the inevitable talk he wanted to have with Brian.

"Boxer brotha, what the fuck are you doin' here?" Vince stood to the front as he recognised Boxer.

"I'm here to win bra, what you doin' here?" Boxer play punched Vince. "You ain't winning." Boxer laughed. "Beautiful design Toretto." Boxer circled Dom's RX-7. "But is it a ten second car?"

"You'll see soon enough?" Dom retorted. "Doubt you'll be able to with that." Dom mocked pointing to Boxer's car. Boxer laughed and looked at the rest of the team's cars, he recognised most except Brian's Evo, Rome's Spyder and Chris' RX-8. He walked to Chris' Mazda and stroked the hood.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to look but not to touch?" Chris asked sarcastically as she walked up to her car after helping Lana settle in the trailer oblivious to the relationship between Dom and Boxer.

"Hell no, my mom's dead." Boxer stated a matter of factly. Dom saw Boxer's immediate interest in Chris and growled.

"Well, there I taught you it. Now move." Chris said as she pushed past him walking to Dom. Dom smirked; at least she wasn't being blinded by his charm. _That's my girl. _Boxer followed her intrigued by her brash attitude.

"Box, this is Chris my…" _Girlfriend._ Dom arched an eyebrow and cleared his throat. "My mechanic." Chris turned to look at Boxer and sneered at Dom introducing her as his mechanic. Friend would have done nicely. She turned on the charm and stepped towards Boxer.

"Hi, Christina Carmichael and you are?" Chris flirted and Dom bit his lip. Boxer took a step closer to her and grinned.

"Michael Boxer. I'm sure we'll see more of each other." He stated coolly and winked at her; she returned with a smile and walked to her car. "I like her." Boxer smirked at Dom and walked away.

* * *

"Chris can I talk to you?" Mia asked following Chris out of the trailer. They hadn't spoken since last Saturday and Mia had her hands full with Dom, especially trying to convince him that she was happy and that she had a temporary breakdown when she suspected Brian and Chris. 

"What's up Mia? I'm next in line to race." Chris' pace was fast, she was obviously in a hurry to get to her race.

"I wanna apologise so can you just wait for one minute." Mia shouted from behind Chris and almost walked into her when Chris abruptly stopped.

"Mia, it's fine, water under the bridge and all that; really." Chris looked at Mia and smiled sincerely. Chris didn't care about what happened. She understood that things looked suspicious to Mia and if there was one thing she learned in life was that people always suspected the worst, that's why Chris always thought of the glass empty, there were no halves about it.

"Okay…" Mia was hesitant but knew Chris didn't want to take it further. "Good luck with your race."

"Congratulations by the way." Chris said after realising she hadn't told Mia yet. Mia simply smiled and nodded a thanks.

Dom, Chris, Letty, Leon, Vince and Brian were all entered to race. The races were devised randomly. All racers were lined up against an opponent; whoever won that race went onto the next race. It was an elimination competition until the last two racers remained at the end of the Sunday qualifiers. It was up to individual racers if they wanted to bet money or pink slips on the races. No matter how confident the team were in their abilities they never raced for pinks; it wasn't they're style. The team lined up against their opponents and one by one raced, meanwhile Mia and Lana were stuck in the trailer preparing dinner.

"So where does everyone sleep?" Lana asked sitting up watching Mia prepare the meal. "Why aren't you racin' anyway?"

"I don't race, I love my car but racing was never for me." Mia stated turning to Lana wiping her wet hands. "Cooking…now that I can do." Mia took out a knife and started chopping carrots for the stew. "As for where everyone sleeps…that's gonna be tricky."

"Yeah well I just need to be near a toilet, I'll sleep in there if I have to." Mia chuckled at Lana and added the carrots to the stew.

"Nah, you and V can sleep in there." She pointed to the bed. "Everyone else'll find a spot."

"Thanks." Lana took a sip of her OJ and wondered. "How does it feel being engaged?"

"What?" Mia was taken aback by the random question and didn't know how to answer. "It's like being in a relationship but with a piece of metal around your finger." Mia joked. "Why?"

"Just wondering. I've been with the team for a few months now, and not that I consider myself a member, I know you're weird about those things but I haven't gotten to know you as well as I've wanted." Lana rambled.

"Well, you're officially a part of the team." Mia took the wooden spoon and moved it from Lana's right shoulder to her left. Lana giggled. "I guess…I dunno if you know about last year…" Lana nodded. "Well, a lot's changed. The team's different somehow…dare I say grown up." The two women continued their talks about the team and how they all came to be together.

Meanwhile, the team had all won their first race. The second round however, wasn't so successful for Leon; his Skyline's tire blew half way through the race and after they removed the car from the set course found that there was a piece of metal in his way, whether it was deliberate or not didn't change the fact that he was out.

"Fuckin' piece of shit metal." Leon kicked the ground and Letty sauntered over to him.

"You can race with me." Letty took his hand and pulled him to her. He softened and hugged her.

"What happened?" Brian quizzed standing next to them looking at Leon's Nissan Skyline.

"Piece of shit metal blew my tire dawg." Leon yelled; he was pissed.

"Let's put up your spare." Brian offered thinking Leon still had a chance if he fixed his tire.

"Nah dawg, I'm out. Go race." Leon said walking away to the trailer.

"What's up?" Dom asked drinking OJ.

"Le got dis-q'd cos his tire blew and he didn't win the race." Letty snarled.

* * *

At the end of the Saturday there were only a selection of racers left within the competition; a selection totalling the amount of racers attending normal Friday night races. Tomorrow's races were going to be exhausting and the team knew it but the charming factor to Race Wars was a fulltime weekend party filled with cars, drink and sex. Dom was the last to arrive at the trailer to have dinner before they were going out to enjoy the various parties. The team ate their dinner and Letty and Leon went to join the fun. 

"Alright, before we all leave, Lana and Vince are takin' the bed." Mia announced to Dom, Chris, Vince and Brian and they nodded in agreement. "Let's go Brian." Mia gestured her head to the door and Brian followed her out.

"We gonna go?" Dom asked looking at the rest of them sitting by the table.

"I'm stayin' in." Lana looked down at her belly and knew she was too big to enjoy anything so staying in the trailer was going to be her fun.

"Okay well I'll stay with you so you two boys can go." Chris nominated to stay with Lana, if anything happened someone should be with her; she didn't see Lana being too happy going into labour and having to search the desert for them.

"Nah, I'll stay." Vince said looking at a dejected Chris; he'd had the Race Wars experience before and his experience told him there were to things which made it a success. "Besides, I got what I need right here. Corona…" He tilted his bottle to them and put an arm around Lana. "…and my girl." Lana's cheeks turned red with embarrassment at being called his girl.

"You comin'?" Dom arched a sexy eyebrow at Chris, which dared her to spend the night with him, without interruptions from the team; just them.

"Not yet." Chris' answer played a sexual pun with Dom's question and he distinguished it easily from her tone as she walked past him out into the crisp night air. Dom smirked before jumping from the trailer and caught up with her. He put his hands in his pockets to keep himself from groping her right there.

"Where are you goin'?" Dom asked watching her as she furrowed her brow.

"To the party." Chris stated nonchalantly still walking in the same direction. Dom pulled his hands from his pockets and grabbed hold of Chris' shoulders; she tingled at the feeling of his warm hands against her cold shoulders and her muscles tensed. He turned her around to face him and saw surprise cross her face.

"The party's that way." He nodded his head behind him and gave her a look that at that moment made her feel like the only person in the world. "Trust me, those ain't our kinda people." Dom looked behind her. He felt her relax and she walked in the direction he gestured to.

"You sure you wanna be seen walkin' with your mechanic?" Chris asked facetiously without looking at Dom.

"Chris..." Dom tried to explain but he couldn't exactly tell her the word 'girlfriend' was the word on his mind.

"Friend would've been perfect." Chris looked at him and saw his discomfort, she saw him when he introduced her and he stumbled over what he was going to say; what he was going to say only intrigued her more but she'll find out sooner or later.

"I…" _You're more than that and you know it._ Dom rubbed his head as words seemed to fight against coming out of his mouth.

"Dom, I'm fuckin' with ya." Chris smiled and he thanked god he was home free; he didn't have to explain himself. He nudged her and grinned. They walked the rest of the way in silence and finally reached the party where the usual were; Hector and his crew, Edwin, Letty, Leon, Brian and Mia.

"Toretto!" Boxer walked over and saw him next to Chris. "Hi." He shot a flirtatious smile at Chris. "See, told you we'd see more of each other." Instinctively, Dom took a protective step closer to Chris; marking his territory. Boxer acknowledged it and drew back. "I'll see you tomorrow." He pointed his bottle to Dom, telling him he was also through to tomorrows round of races then patted him on the shoulder and walked off throwing a last glance at Chris.

"What's with that guy?" Chris asked walking towards Brian. Dom followed.

"He's last year's winner. Old friend from school. My dad and his raced together." Dom summed up for Chris and she simply nodded.

* * *

Vince and Lana busied themselves in the trailer aware that the team wouldn't be back until morning. Lana was lying on the bed when Vince entered from quickly running to get a few more coronas and some cola for Lana. "Whatcha doin'?" Vince interrogated Lana before handing her a can of cola. 

"Readin'. You racing tomorrow?" Lana asked taking a sip of the cola and setting it down on the small nightstand next to the bed.

"Yeah." Vince took off his boots, jeans and wife beater. "Why?" crawling up the bed he noticed Lana looking slightly agitated.

"I dunno…I was kinda lonely today." Lana shrugged and pretended to continue reading.

"Mia was here with you." He said before realising she meant she was lonely without him. He huffed happily and scooted closer to her; he put his arm around her neck and kissed her. "I'm here now, what ya wanna do?" he raised and lowered his eyebrows suggestively and laughed.

"Well…" Lana threw the book to the end of the bed and manoeuvred her way to sit next to Vince running her hand up his leg he followed it going underneath his boxers and grunted as it came in contact with his cock.

"Fuck." He huffed breathless; it had been a few weeks since their sex life ground to a halt. Lana's love of it turned into hate, the only release he had was his morning showers and they weren't half as fulfilling as Lana. She felt him twitch and knew she was on the right path. Quickly removing her hand she kneeled in front of him and bent down to remove his boxers revealing his achingly erect penis. He opened his eyes to find her staring at him.

"You want it?" Lana jibed and Vince erratically nodded his head yes. Normally he wouldn't be one to beg but he needed this. As soon as Lana saw his head nod she lowered her mouth to his erection and Vince grunted when her warm, wet mouth closed around him. She placed one hand at the base to keep him steady and quickly plunged him in and out of her mouth sucking and increasing the pressure.

"Lana!" Vince yelped taking her chocolate brown hair into a bunch keeping her head from moving too far away. She slowed her actions and went to the tip playfully flicking her tongue teasing him. "Please." His plead made Lana massage his balls with her other hand making Vince writhe under her, occasionally bucking into the back of her throat. She increased the pressure on both the base and balls and ultimately tasted his come as it hit the back of her throat.

"You like that?" Swallowing she lifted her head and proudly smiled at him. "A thank you for going so long without." He didn't answer her, instead nodded contently and grabbed her by the upper arms pulling her to him he kissed her hard.

* * *

"Yo snowman!" Hector walked up to Brian. "What's up?" Brian shook his hand and smiled. 

"Nothin' just enjoyin' the party." Brian answered and held onto Mia. "You still in?"

"Nah, snowman, your girl Chris kicked my ass." Hector pointed to Chris closely followed by Dom walking toward them. They chuckled and welcomed Chris and Dom into the fold.

"Hector! You still waiting at the start line?" Chris joked and hugged Hector with one arm as he laughed.

"Yeah yeah." Hector avoided being made fun of. "I gotta go get me some." He smiled a goodbye and walked away towards a crowd of Hispanic women.

"Where's Lana and Vince?" Mia quizzed looking at Dom.

"They stayed in. so no one's going in the trailer for a while." Chris laughed. Dom spotted a cooler and took out two coronas, handing one to Chris he felt content; happy to be with her and couldn't pull his eyes away from her. "Dance with me." It wasn't a question and Dom knew it but shook his head declining Chris' command. The minute she walked away he wanted to kick himself; that was his chance and he screwed it up. He sullenly sat down on a white plastic chair and watched Chris start swaying to the music.

Brian and Mia found themselves sitting in a corner watching Dom as his eyes danced over Chris' body registering every movement she made. It didn't take long for Chris' lone dancing to make him come to his senses; he took one last sip of his corona, placed it onto the table next to him and got up. His slow strides to her epitomized a lion on the prowl. She was care free at that moment, raising her arms above her head and closing her eyes she was happy with being back in LA with the team.

_As a woman on my own I got it goin on  
And I'm liking what I'm seeing I don't wanna be alone  
Cause you got me in a daze your illusion make me sway  
We go back and forth and round and round and nothing turn away  
Baby boy could it be wonderful like this  
To say it's only bout in the way you twist  
Cause you got me in a daze your illusion make me sway  
I'm caught into you now I'm tempted to stay, oh no!_

Chris was enthralled by the music and stiffened at the feel of a large hand gliding onto her right hip bone pulling her closer. She didn't open her eyes; she smelled Dom and she was safe. He pulled her closer to him; feeling his broad chest against her back her arms reached up and settled behind him on his neck. He adapted his body to her movements and both fluidly moved to the rhythm. She tilted her head to the side, which allowed him to lower his head and Chris felt his breath on her neck. He inhaled deeply tasting her through smell and his grip on her tightened.

"They're back…" Mia sing songed and kissed Brian, the kiss deepening until they were ensconced with each other.

Dom held onto Chris for dear life enjoying every second of being with her, no words, just their bodies filled with inexpressible emotions and needs. He lowered his hand to her thigh and brought it back up to journey underneath her white wife beater to her bare stomach. Chris jolted at his touch for the second time that night and bucked her ass into his groin provoking a low grunt from him as his lips brushed the crook of her neck. The continuous slow seductive movements into his crotch made him harder by the minute. Chris felt his erection pushing the boundaries of his jeans and felt a familiar warmth between her legs.

Without warning the stars disappeared and the sky opened up; rain showering down on the partiers. Everyone scattered searching for shelter, most running to their respective vehicles. Dom clutched Chris' hand and ran towards their trailer, followed by Mia, Brian, Letty and Leon. Chris started laughing half way to the trailer and Dom couldn't help but smile at her.

"It'll only rain in the desert when we're here!" She yelled over the sound of the bombarding rain drops. Dom chuckled and looked up to the window illuminated by light from inside. They were soaked to the bone by the time they reached the trailer. "Ready or fuckin' not we're comin' in." Chris knocked on the window and entered when Dom held open the door for her and waited for the rest to bundle themselves in.

Lana and Vince heard the rain and took out some towels to give to the team. Everyone dried themselves and got changed into dry clothes. Chris and Mia were in the bedroom area towel drying their hair when it stopped raining.

"Night." Mia finished up and went to join Brian in the Evo. Letty and Leon had taken the seats by the small 'kitchen' table in the trailer and Vince and Lana were on their way to the bed.

"G'night." Chris hugged Lana and kissed Vince before exiting the trailer. She saw Dom sitting in the driver's seat of his car, door open with one leg placed on the ground outside, reading MODIFIEDmag. He looked at her and threw the magazine to the passenger side willing her to come to him. He didn't want to do anything sexual his need for her was purely to be with him; be safe, he didn't trust many of the people here. Chris felt the same, she wasn't about to have sex with Dom in car; she didn't work this hard twisting him around her finger to let him have it in a confined space.

"Chris…" his voice was low and questioning when he saw Chris walk past him.

"Vince's has a backseat." Chris stated; both RX-7 and RX-8 weren't exactly comfortable cars to sleep in. Dom smiled and shook his head at how easily she read him. He followed her to Vince's Maxima and opened the door. Chris grabbed some blankets from a bag on the passenger seat of her Mazda and joined Dom in the Maxima's back seat. He sat in the left corner watching her as she fussed with the blankets. "Stop doing that."

"What?" _Why does everything have to be fight with you?_

"Looking at me like that." Chris moved to him when he smiled and raised his arm. She snuggled into his arm, covered them with a blanket before laying her head on his chest and placing her hand on his abdomen. He hugged her to him and the smell of her shampoo invaded his nose; it was sweet, mango and coconut, the smell making him dizzy until his dizziness turned into sleep.

**

* * *

Copyright © JL69**

**Hope it was good enough for you! LOL. Next update will be a week from now…but may be sooner depending on reviews LOL evil…Please R&R and as always hope you enjoyed it!**

**xBx**


	24. Race Wars Day 2

**AN: I don't own any of the TFATF characters. I do own any other characters mentioned and the story written. **

**Thanks for the reviews from:**

**Nikki2513 - **It's always good when Vince gets some. The mystery of the final will be revealed. Read on!

**Vinces-Girl – **Thanks! Enjoy this chapter.

**Anadry – **Sorry it took me so long!

**BrownEyez – **New reader…YAY! Thanks for liking it…read on tell me what you think.

* * *

**Race Wars Day 2**

The Sunday morning wake-up call for the racers consisted of other racers revving their engines and music booming from stereo systems. Mia and Brian were sound asleep in the back of his Evo when a car roared past blaring Limp Bizkit at them.

"I'm never sleepin' in the car again." Brian said groggily waking up to find Mia very comfortable on top of him. "Mi, wake up." He patted her on the back and kissed her head, his gentle way of waking her.

"What time is it?" Mia sat up and rubbed her arms to warm them.

"7am." Brian answered looking at his watch, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Mia opened the door and the sunlight immediately warmed her, the fresh air woke both as they walked to the trailer only to find Letty and Leon still asleep on the 'kitchen' seats. Lana was busy getting dressed when Vince entered from the bedroom looking none too happy with their rude awakening.

"Wake the fuck up." Vince kicked the soles of Leon's boots jolting him into land of the awake. He quickly sat up and crossed his arms onto the table then lay his head down.

"What's for breakfast?" Letty woke up and made space for Mia to sit next to her.

"Cereal, I'm not makin' anything else." Mia grouched, she was too tired to do anything, sleeping in a car is the last thing she wanted.

"Good morning!" Lana sing songed exiting from the bedroom.

"Why are you so freakin' cheery?" Letty questioned rubbing her hands over her face.

"Cos, she took over the bed, I slept on the floor." Vince retorted sarcasm sopping from his mouth.

"I'm pregnant." Lana stated cheerfully. She took some mugs from the counter and placed them on the table and poured ready made coffee from the coffee pot.

"Has anyone seen Rome?" Brian hadn't seen him since yesterday morning when he left with some racer chaser.

"Nah, he'll be around." Mia reassured, besides he was a grown man surely he can take care of himself, except for cooking of course.

Dom woke to find Chris still snuggled up to him, he took a moment to remember the night before; Chris snuggled up to him wasn't an everyday occurrence, at least not for the last few months. He blinked trying to evade the sun from painfully entering his eyes and moved his tongue around his mouth to try and get rid of the morning taste. He looked outside to see the trailer door open and saw Vince and Leon having coffee. He ran his fingers over Chris' cheek and down to her neck, she stirred but didn't wake until he rubbed the small of her back and lightly pecked her on the head.

"Hey." Chris sat up and stretched as much as the car enabled her to. Dom smiled a half hearted smile, he wasn't a morning person.

"Come on, we gotta go." Dom exited the car and ambled to the trailer. Entering he was presented with groaned hellos and coffee waiting for him on the table. He gulped down the coffee as if he had a steel throat and shook himself awake.

* * *

The next round of races was starting so the team made their way to the line-up and waited. Mia and Lana were packing up most of the things because leaving Race Wars wasn't as easy as entering it. When the final raced finished people literally scattered and although some stayed for after parties, most left to wherever they came from. 

Brian lined up and found his opponent to be a blue Porsche Cayman S, driven by a red head; she looked confident and ready for this race. Her car was tuned up and from the sound of the engine a lot of money was spent. Brian set his turned up his nitrous dials set his computer and revved up. At first site of the flag Brian shifted into 1st gear and focussed on the ¼ mile. The flag dropped and Brian pushed down the gas pedal quickly gearing up. She gave as good as she got and half way through shot through with nitrous. Brian laughed as he remembered what Dom said about only shooting nitrous once you're so close to the end you can see it; he did and shot over the finish line first leaving the Cayman trailing behind him.

Vince was pitted against a Chrysler 300C SRT8. He won the first round of the day along with Brian, Chris, Letty and Dom. They were coming to the realisation that with only a few more races to go until the final, they may have to race against each other. The second race was delayed by an unfortunate car accident, the paramedics attended the scene and the driver was flown off by helicopter. It was always a downer whenever there were accidents but they knew that the possibility of dying was always a risk and was a part of the adrenaline rush. If you know what you're doing the risk is lessened but there's always that small chance that someone could get hurt. The team drove back to the trailer to wait for the next race.

"Come here." Dom gestured to himself whilst addressing the team including Lana. They made their way over and stared at Dom inquisitively. "Give a minute to Jesse." The team breathed deep and sighed nodding their heads. Lana only smiled not knowing the full story to Jesse. Dom took hold of Chris' hand and she tightened her grip, she knew Jesse was a sore spot for Dom and he needed as much support through this as possible. They stood in a circle watching each other until Mia spoke up.

The team spent the time in silence, thoughts of last year running through their minds, emotions welling up to the point where Mia surprised herself with tears escaping her eyes and dripping down onto Brian's t-shirt. The moment was filled with silent prayers to Jesse, individual prayers which kept the team together, in that single moment nothing was said but somehow they all knew what their thoughts were.

"Watch me win me win Jess." Dom's intense emotion was controlled through deep breathing and sighing as his grip on Chris' hand tightened matched every step by Chris tightening her grip silently telling him that he did alright.

"Amen." Lana said before realising that she may have overstepped the line; she didn't know Jesse and neither did Chris, but Chris didn't say anything. Dom looked at her and smiled nodding his head.

"Alright you ready?" Dom asked looking at the team who were still racing. The car had still not been removed from the course so the team went about tuning their cars to perfection when Rome showed up.

"Yo Brian!" Rome walked up to Brian and slapped him on the back.

"Where you been man?" Brian looked up from his engine and Rome had a huge grin plastered all over his face.

"I went to visit Monique and Alison bra!" Rome's face turned disturbingly sexual and Brian erased the memory as soon as it entered his mind. He shook his head in amazement at how easily Rome just went after any chick and they obliged. Dom was busy tuning his engine when a guy pushed past him looking like the devil was hot on his heels, before Dom could protest, the guy delivered a right hook to Rome's face sending Rome into a daze.

Dom stalked over and grabbed the guy by the back of the shirt hitting him when he stabilised in front of him. The guy took the blow and returned one to Dom. Letty and Chris ran outside to the commotion. As soon as Dom hit the guy a pack of his crew joined him, outnumbering Brian, Dom and Rome. Security ran in to help and only got pushed back by the men.

"Get the fuck off me!" The guy yelled as Dom pushed him up against Brian's car and wrapped his fingers around his throat. "I got a problem with him not you." The guy pointed to Rome and knew he fucked up because he recognised Dominic.

"What'd I do?" Rome asked wiping the blood from his mouth.

"You banged my girl you motherf…" The guy didn't finish his sentence because Dom tightened the grip on his throat.

"Walk away." Dom's rough voice was enough for the guy to doubt his actions. Brian kept an eye on the guy's crew in case they decide to jump any of them.

"I still got a bone to pick with him." The guys said when Dom loosened the grip on his throat and Dom raised a fist to hit him.

"Dominic!" Chris jumped in between the guy and Dom and pushed him back. "Back off, let it go." Dom looked at her and the guy stalked off towards his crew. Looking back he spat out blood and grabbed a woman by the neck dragging her with him. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Chris talked to Rome and smacked him upside the head. Brian shook his head in disappointment at Rome for ruining the good mood and Dom stalked back to the trailer.

* * *

The next round of races took place and Letty lost to Charlie, one of Boxer's best racer's. Vince was the next one to lose when he was put against Boxer himself. Chris beat out Charlie but also lost to Boxer. The semi final qualifiers consisted of Boxer, Chan, Brian and Dom. The team watched from the sidelines as some of the sore losers left Race Wars then noticed that Dom and Brian were set to race against each other. The team collectively sighed and watched as Dom and Brian saw their cars next to each other's. Dom took his attention away from the ¼ mile to size up his opponent only to find it was Brian. 

"You and me." Brian smiled and revved his Evo's engine. It was an implicit rule for the team not to race against each other but there was always this competitive edge; the guys wanted to beat each other to truly prove who the best was.

"Don't fry the piston rings." Dom grinned and returned his attention to the course. His music boomed from the speakers and Brian smiled. Both prepared their nitrous and as the flag was raised they went into 1st gear. A final look at each other – a challenge to see who the best was out of them. The flag zipped down and they were off; Brian couldn't help the grin form on his face as he remembered the first time he ever raced Dominic Toretto, granted he had his ass handed to him that day but he had gotten a whole lot better after. Dom was cold, unemotional and smug. He knew when Brian pulled up next to him that he'd win but he smirked at the idea that this was actually going to be a real, fair race, both their cars were almost equally matched and Dom did teach Brian how to race. They knew each other's style and secrets and weaknesses, which meant Dom, knew when to take advantage of Brian. Brian always injected nitrous a third of the way through the race. Brian and Dom were neck in neck when Brian hit his nitrous button and flew forward. Even though he saw Dom pass him over the finish line a smile broke and he laughed. _What was I thinking? Win against Dom?_

Brian exited his car after parking next to the team on the sidelines. He was welcomed by a cheer and applause for his courage to go up against Dom.

"Congratulations Bri. You just lost to Dominic Toretto, how does it feel?" Chris mocked him putting on a pretend voice of a news reporter and held her bottled water like a microphone.

"Well, Chris…I haven't had the chance to lose against Dominic Toretto again since I arrived in LA a few months ago and let me tell ya, it ain't all it's cracked up to be." Brian played along and the team burst out laughing. Dom joined them in laughing after hearing Chris patronise Brian.

"Speak of the devil, here he is." Chris smiled at Dom. "How do you feel after reaching the finals Mr. Toretto?" Chris put the bottle up to his mouth and he grinned at her childishness.

"That was payback for not asking me if you could marry Mia." Dom glared at Brian and everyone went quiet.

"Congratulations dawg!" Leon slapped Dom on the shoulder and he shook hands with Vince and Brian; Mia and Letty hugged him and knew how much it meant to him to be one of the last two racers. Now it was time to find out who he was up against. The team eagerly watched the race between Boxer and Chan. There was no contest between Chan and Boxer, Boxer crossed the finish line within seconds and left Chan in the past; it was a miracle for Chan to get this far, word got out that he was in fact not that good a racer, which meant he must've played the game and lined up against most he knew he could beat until everyone else eliminated each other.

* * *

So this was it, the final race between Dominic Toretto and Michael Boxer. The team stood in angst watching the course being checked for any debris or potential problems such as racers too close to the sidelines; spectators have been injured before so there was no half measures. Dom went to the trailer to get himself a drink while waiting for everything and Boxer was seen tuning his car for the last race of the day. Even though Dom knew this was his race; his chance to win and finally hold the coveted Race Wars title it wasn't the only thing on his mind. A million emotions plagued his mind as he thought of racing, Chris, Mia getting married, Vince's baby and where he was going with his life. 

"So what happens if he loses?" Letty played devil's advocate and everyone bar Chris looked at her as if she had blasphemed. She threw her hands up in surrender. "What?"

"If he loses, we're all fucked, eight ways 'til Tuesday." Chris said with seriousness; the team staring at her with alarm until Leon burst out laughing coaxing the other's to join.

"She's right dawg, Dom will go ape shit!" Leon joked and slapped Vince on the back.

"I'm not losing." Dom stated firmly as he heard them talk without noticing him. He pushed past the team to Chris and pulled her to one side.

"You ready?" Chris didn't pay much attention to him and his resolute demeanour; she was too caught up in the rush of the last race and the crowds going wild.

"I need luck." Dom hinted but Chris didn't waiver she looked lost for the first time she didn't know what he was talking about. He put his hand on her lower back and pulled her closer, provoking a smile to separate her lips. Dom hesitated for a second before reminding himself of their office encounter and the scar on her hip bone. He grinned trying to figure out if they were on the same thought level.

**Flashback**

"What's this?" he asked inquisitively pointing to a mark on her right hip bone.

"It brings me luck when I race. It's an old scar from an accident." She unzipped her jeans and pulled down the right side revealing a small scar. Dom grinned at her and the fact that she had revealed her black lace underwear. He ran over it with his finger and kissed it.

"There, now every time I kiss you, you'll be lucky." Dom smiled.

**End Flashback**

_Time for you to be lucky for me. _Dom was thinking about how he wanted to kiss her but he didn't. Kissing her meant that she was his and he wanted to savour that moment for as long as possible not just have it before a race to which he had to run to. He smiled and took hold of her hips, slowly lowering himself to her stomach and eased the hem of her pants down so the scar showed; he placed a kiss on it and it sent a fire burning through Chris; the fire rivalling that which she anticipated for the actual kiss.

"Race with me." The words weren't in the form of a question; it was a guttural command and Chris didn't hesitate to do what she was told; strange for her as she didn't do well with people telling her what to do. Right now, Dom could ask her to pluck chickens for all she cared, she'd do it. Chris nodded her head and Dom took her hand and led her to the car. Dom was being placated by 'good lucks' from the team before he got in and drove to the start line. "No safety belt?" Dom chastised.

"I trust you." Chris grinned. Dom shook his head and focussed on the race.

"Lift your ass." Another command and his demanding voice booming through the car began stirring arousal deep in her stomach. He forgot to open his nitrous tanks. Lifting her butt still wasn't enough to open the seat in order to get to the tanks; she was straddling him within seconds and Dom regretted ever asking her to race with him, she was a huge aching distraction at the pinnacle of his cock. He finished opening the valves and returned the seat; Chris lingered for a minute noticing his growing arousal and tatted her tongue.

"Focus." Was her simple word as she slipped from his lap to the passenger seat and Dom returned to being the cold hard racer he built his reputation on. Chris watched as the flag was raised and Dom's leg shift down on the clutch and put it into 1st gear; holding onto the stick he intently watched the course and avoided looking at Boxer. Chris looked through the window to Boxer and he winked filling her stomach with disgust.

"Don't look at him." Another command. "Enjoy this baby." His voice was low hoarse and sexy beyond words. Chris closed her eyes and within seconds the RX-7 sped off. Not opening her eyes she felt every gear shift until she knew he was at top speed. "Open your eyes." Dom ordered and she did. Excitement and arousal built in Chris as she watched Dom drive and as he pressed the nitrous to cross the finish, her excitement bubbled over and she laughed in victory. Dom looked at her, saw her liberty and remembered his own words – _"For those ten seconds or less, I'm free."_ He was happy to share that feeling; the feeling of having nothing but love for one thing with the person he loved. He laughed.

"Now that was fun." Chris smiled and shared a look with him whilst driving back.

Dom exited the car to people swarming around him, congratulating him, shaking his hand wanting to take pictures; he was a celebrity for those few minutes before he searched for Chris and the team in the crowds finding only the team. He walked over and welcomed their congratulatory hugs and back pats. Chris was at on the hood of her car and her look urged him to enjoy his moment.

"So, you must be special if he let's you race with him." Boxer patronized approaching Chris.

"No, I'm just lucky." She briefed before he sat next to her and raised his hand to tuck some of her hair behind her ear. Chris didn't flinch; men touched her before without permission and they got what was coming to them.

"Maybe you can be lucky for me." Oddly enough Boxer sounded serious and sincere, which made Chris even more agitated.

"Not so sure about that…" Chris warned as she saw Dom looking at Boxer with murderous intent.

"Why not…?" He chided.

"Cos in 'bout five seconds your ass is gonna get a kickin'." Chris warned again when Boxer felt a sharp blow to his left cheek and fell from the hood of the car. He scuffled trying to regain his composure only to see Dom towering over him. Without a second thought Boxer held up his hands in surrender and wiped the blood from his bust lip. Crawling backwards on his elbows he finally raised himself and walked off.

"What the fuck was that?" Dom roared at Chris still sitting on the hood drinking water.

"I was waiting for my knight in shining armour." She joked and Dom glowed as anger coloured his face.

"Bullshit, you coulda kicked his ass by yourself." He bellowed.

"Maybe I didn't want to." Chris calmly stated; she wasn't about to let Dom push her to the edge again. Dom's fists spasmed with fury at her insinuation that she wanted Boxer to touch her.

**

* * *

Copyright © JL69**

**Sorry it took me so long. Hope you like it and the next chapter's ready! Please R&R! Story may be coming to an end…depending on my mood towards it. Drama will be following soon.**

**xBx**


	25. Love's labour

**AN: I don't own any of the TFATF characters. I do own any other characters mentioned and the story written. **

**Have I ever told you I love you – my reviewers…you give me reason to carry on!**

**Ae1102 – **I can reveal that Chris won't be leaving again…well not soon anyway…I don't think so anyway – we'll see when I've written some more. Thanks for reviewing and staying with the story.

**Nikki2513 – **Sorry again for being late; I have a bit of a life cough LOL Dom winning does get on my nerves too but I thought I'd give him his dream of winning Race Wars besides I think making Chris win it would've bordered on being Mary Sueish. Enjoy the next chapter!

**Vinces-Girl – **OKAY! I won't end it just yet…Thanks for your continuous support.

**Anadry – **Here's your update hope you like it! Thanks!

**Maliek – **New reviewer! YAY! Read on you'll see about the baby.

**Nicole – **New reviewer! Keep reviewing please – I need all the encouragement possible. Here we go again?

**Nelle07 – **Short and sweet – thanks and enjoy!

* * *

**Love's labour**

**Chris' POV**

See this is what happens; I fall hard on my ass for someone and just as we get back to that seemingly comfortable place I open my mouth and push buttons I know I shouldn't. I've never been on for sharing emotions and being the needy type of woman, that's how I grew up; to be strong and ruthless to be successful in both my personal and professional life. So here I am, pining for some very intimate action with Dom and I just had to open my sarcastic mouth. _"Maybe I didn't want to."_ _What the hell is wrong with me? _Of course I wanted to introduce my fists to Boxer's face but seeing Dom mad as hell and ready to pounce on him made my knees weak and my stomach flutter with butterflies; there's something very sexy about a man willing to fight for you; within limits of course.

So here I am alone in the shower trying to figure out how I'm going to get Dom talking to me again after our arrival back home. The team are downstairs watching a film, Brian and Mia went home, Mia was about ready to jump him before leaving Race Wars. _At least one of us is getting' some. _I'm ecstatic Dom won; he deserves a congratulation of some sort. I remember the final race and the adrenaline rush accompanying it, the low growl Dom released when he won and the fact that at that very moment crossing the finish line felt better than sex.

Finished with my shower I dry my hair and slip on some jeans and a wife beater – the usual. Walking down the stairs my heart races with thoughts of what's been on my mind since I left; how good it would feel to have Dom with me, against me; in me once again. Entering, I avoid Dom's glare, I know he's glaring at me, I can feel his eyes burning my skin and the intensity sends another flare of heat through my body culminating between my legs. _Game time!_

* * *

"V, move your leg." Chris kicked his leg playfully and sat next to him on the floor. Offering her popcorn he draped an arm over her shoulder and gave her a reassuring hug that Dom was indeed just as frustrated as she was and he wouldn't be able to go long without talking to her. "Eat slower." Chris' smack against the back of Vince's head made him spit out popcorn; Vince in turn retaliating by taking a handful of popcorn and making an attempt at stuffing it into Chris' mouth. 

"Now it's war!" Chris laughed blowing away bits of popcorn from her mouth and slung an arm around his neck pulling him into a headlock. Vince lowered his full weight onto Chris biting and tickling her simultaneously, Chris laughing uncontrollably when Leon and Letty decided to join the fight.

"Take that coyote!" Letty yelled as she threw popcorn in Vince's direction before he was struck by something larger than popcorn only to notice the cushion on the floor next to him and Dom gnashing his teeth in fury.

"What was that?" Vince glowered at Dom shifting uncomfortably in the chair.

"Don't do that." Dom's guttural voice demanded with a lack of emotion on his face.

"What? We were havin' fun." Vince said, he was tired of Dom's dismal attitude.

"Just don't do it." Dom was referring to him touching Chris. The touches were discreet; touches only Dom saw as inappropriate, touches only he wanted to give her. The team silenced trying to figure out what Vince had done; they all knew the night would be tense and stayed silent until Chris began sniggering non stop provoking Dom to stalk upstairs in pure aggravation of the situation between himself and Chris.

"Chris, why you gotta do that? You know he's pissed." Leon tried to stick up for Dom. After all, it was Chris who deliberately allowed Boxer to touch her; she knew how to push Dom's buttons and she loved doing it.

Chris raised herself and dusted the popcorn off of her jeans as she slowly stalked upstairs trying not to alert Dom of her presence. She went into his room and saw him lying on the bed with his hands behind his head, staring aimlessly at the ceiling avoiding looking at her as she walked to the other side and copied his position on the bed. They lay silent for a few minutes, until Chris spoke.

"You gonna ignore me forever?" Chris asked staring at the ceiling. He didn't flinch; he stayed silent. "What exactly are you angry about? Me leaving?" Pause. "…or me coming back?" Pause. "…or the fact that I let Boxer touch me?" Chris asked hoping her bluntness would make him talk only to be disappointed at Dom saying nothing. Chris sighed thinking of a way to make him talk. "I liked him touching me." _If you want me to push buttons I fuckin' will._

"What!?" Dom's head snapped to face her and he saw a huge grin form; realising she was joking he glared at her. _This isn't a game anymore Chris, be careful baby._

"You can talk." Chris said with a grin and smile pleased that she pushed the right buttons and made herself comfortable.

"Not funny." Dom said as he returned his stare to the ceiling.

"Come on, Dom." Her tone was unconsciously pleading and Chris reigned herself in; pleading meant weakness. "You gotta talk to me, besides I live here and I won't be leavin' anytime soon." Chris tried to address what the issues were.

"You didn't have a hard time doin' that months ago." Dom said as a matter of fact; his face expressionless, his tone low and accusing.

"I left cos you were an ass." Chris didn't like the accusing tone and snapped back at Dom; her insult not quite as curt and impacting as they usually were; must've been the overwhelming emotion not enabling her to think straight. Dom grunted; that was no excuse for leaving for months on end. "I know you think my parents can brainwash me and make me love the money and their ideal guy for me but if you believe that, you don't know me Dominic." Dominic – she called him Dominic; Dom couldn't get to grips with the idea of him hating her calling him by his full name because it usually meant she was angry with him, yet still loving the sound of it from her mouth, her sultry seductive low tone. Looking for any signs of emotion or understanding Chris continued. "I wanted to move into your room but no, Dominic Toretto had to make a big deal out of it." Her tone was filled with sarcasm at his huge ego.

Dom said nothing he simply listened and watched the ceiling. He didn't really care about why she left, he was happy to have her back. The only thing he needed to know was if she was going to stay. _You won't be leaving again, you're mine._

Chris rolled her eyes at him hating the fact he was ignoring her. _Fine, let's play. _She removed her hands from the back of her head, rolled over straddling him and felt him twitch beneath her. He cursed himself for showing his arousal when he was trying to show anger. _Well at least someone's responding to me._ Still no eye contact, if he wasn't going to talk, she'd talk for both of them. "I went to Miami to sort out my life, sell my house and I lived with my other friends." Dom looked at her with a slight surprise. _Finally, eye contact._ "Yeah, the world does not revolve around Dominic Toretto, and Rome…he's a friend and you can be as pissed at me living with him cos frankly I don't care." He huffed and tried to buck her off of him. "I came back for one reason…" she paused and searched for the words; Dom's brow furrowed in anticipation of her answer; his eyes challenging her to answer. "I came back because you're too stubborn of an ass to let go of." She looked at him and placed her hands on his stomach in conclusion to the end of her case, exasperated from her fast poignant talking.

"I love you." Dom finally said before his mind caught up with his mouth; propping himself up on his hands he hugged her to him and buried his face in the crook of her neck. _I ain't playin' anymore, say it. _Pulling back to look at her Chris smiled and stroked her hand over his shaven head to the back of his neck pulling him closer intent on kissing him after months of want. He held back, fighting her pull, he wanted her to say it. Chris retracted her hands from his neck and held his face for more control. _Say it!_

Chris hated being put on the spot and felt awkward; never before has she felt so scared to admit her feelings. She huffed in frustration and gazed at him biting her lip knowing she wanted to say it and cursed herself for being so scared. "I love you." Chris' soft low words were barely cold when Dom grabbed hold of her neck and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately as he used his other hand to pull her hips closer to him.

"Chris…" _I need you now baby._ Chris bucked into him at the sound of her name and he grunted as the throbbing of his erection became painful. Chris looked at him with animalistic intent and left teasing kisses from his mouth to his jaw and finally reached his collar bone. _Fuck! _Dom removed her wife beater and buried his head between her breasts, nipping at the sensitive skin. _Yeah, definitely mine._

"This is what I've been wanting." Chris panted clutching Dom to her provoking Dom to bite down on her collar bone, his lips travelling to meet hers. As soon as they became lost in kissing each other again they were returned back to earth with a thump. At the sound of a high pitched shriek followed by panicked screams they bolted downstairs, half dressed. They dashed into the living room to see Lana grappling the couch with pain flushing her cheeks.

"She's havin' the baby!" Letty yelled running upstairs to get Lana's suitcase.

"Dom! What the fuck do we do?" Vince bellowed vigorously ruffling his hair out of pure panic, bordering on pulling his hair from his head.

"How the fuck do I know Vince!?" Dom roared and furrowed his brow in confusion; they'd never thought about what happens after the nine months.

"Calm down." Chris said as she tried to shush the guys. They weren't making this easy. "V!" she yelled to get his attention. "Get your car."

"Am I drivin'?" Vince asked surprised that he didn't want to drive.

"I'm drivin'. You're way too loopy to drive." Chris said jokingly.

"Hello! In labour here Chris, mind saving the jokes for later!" Lana yelled in pain.

"Dominic." Chris snapped her fingers to bring him to reality. "Get my shirt." She suddenly remembered it had been removed and no matter what the emergency was she wasn't going to go in her bra. Dom retrieved any shirt he could from the floor and stalked downstairs aiding in ushering Lana to the Maxima.

"She's getting' my seats wet." Vince moaned holding onto Lana.

"If you so much as say another word Vincent I swear to god!" Lana grabbed him by his vest and gritted her teeth. Vince immediately retracted his statement and jumped in the car. Arriving at the hospital Letty ran to get help and returned with two nurses following her, by the time Chris and Dom had helped Lana out of the Maxima. Dom didn't know what to do either he simply followed Chris; Vince had frozen in fear.

"We'll take it from here." Carla, the first nurse said as she helped Lana into the wheelchair. "How far apart are the contractions?" She asked looking at Lana.

"I don't know." Lana squirmed grabbing her stomach.

"Eight minutes." Chris said; she knew she had to time them. Every scream and clutch from Lana digging into her thigh were at least eight minutes apart. Carla wheeled Lana into the hospital and the other nurse stayed behind.

"Who's the father?" The second nurse asked as she surveyed the gathering of the three panic stricken men. Leon and Dom unconsciously lowered their heads and found the floor more interesting. Vince stared at the nurse before Chris slapped him on the back of his head jolting him back to reality.

"Vince." Chris said. "He is." Chris pushed him forward and the nurse smiled; it wasn't the first time she had seen soon to be father's overwhelmed by their impending fatherhood.

* * *

"Breathe!" Vince yelled and mimicked lamas breathing. Lana screamed in pain until her voice disappeared. 

"Shut up Vince!" Lana yelled and smacked him away from her. He stood back not knowing what to do amusing the observing nurses. The nurse looked at Lana and prepared a syringe tapping it to make sure no air bubbles were present.

"Is this a natural birth, no pain medication?" The other nurse quizzed looking at both Lana and Vince.

"No!" Lana yelled again gesturing for Vince to hold her hand. "I'm in pain!" She started crying and Vince held her hand kissing her forehead. He was slightly confused at Lana wanting him one minute and not the next but he just went with it. "Please Vince, help me." Lana pleaded clutching at his shirt. He felt helpless and stared at the nurse with the syringe.

"Alright, Miss Roberts, I'm going to administer the epidural, Dr Harping will be with you shortly." The nurse injected the syringes contents into the IV and made Lana comfortable, telling Vince to rub the small of her back.

"Get Chris." Lana whispered to Vince but was overheard by the attending nurse.

"I'll go get your friends." The nurse said before exiting the room. A few seconds later Chris and Dom entered and surveyed the scene; Vince looked like a lost boy and Lana looked exhausted.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Chris asked walking to Lana and holding her hand. "False alarm?"

"False alarm my ass…" Lana snapped to the surprise of the room before softening. "I need you to call my mom and dad." Lana whispered as the euphoria of the epidural took over. Chris nodded and walked towards the door waiting for Dom as he took a second to give Vince a reassuring pat on the back and a good luck smile. After Chris and Dom left Dr Harping entered with a gleeful smile, which irritated Lana.

"Good morning. You ready to be parents?" The doctor scrubbed her hands and put on gloves. She looked at Lana's stats and stood over her rubbing her belly putting pressure on certain areas to determine the baby's position.

"Am I ready?" Lana rushed before breathing deeply to lessen the pain of a contraction. _These drugs aren't workin'._

"Contractions are close together and you're fully dilated." Dr Harping said and pressed the nurse's call button. Two nurses entered the room and ushered Vince out. Lana panicked for a moment before he was ushered back in wearing sterile clothing and she took a second to laugh. Vince scowled before joining her laughing. "Okay Lana, this is very important so listen carefully." The doctor sat on a stool in front of Lana while the two nurses propped her legs up onto the stirrups. "I need you to breathe deep and push for 10 seconds. Only push when you have a contraction not before otherwise you'll hurt the baby." Lana nodded frantically and gripped Vince's hand.

"We're gonna have a baby." Vince said trying to convince himself whilst reassuring Lana. "Ten seconds baby; just like a race. You can do it."

"Oh my god!" Lana screamed and tightened her grip on Vince's hand and the bed railing at the contraction.

"Push Lana push." Doctor harping said calmly. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and rest." Lana pushed and began turning blue from the pain and lack of air.

"I can't do this." Lana slammed back her head into the pillow and gasped for breath.

"Yeah you can." Vince kissed her on her sweaty forehead and caressed her arm for comfort; he felt strong and knew he needed to be strong for Lana.

"One more push Lana and you'll have a beautiful baby." Just as Dr Harping finished her encouragement Lana's womb contracted and she screamed out in pain. "That's it. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" Lana gasped for air and her eyes widened at the sound of a baby's crying. The sound pulled at her heart and as Dr Harping held the baby up for them to see both Lana and Vince filled with tears. Vince tried to hide it, quickly wiping the tears away with his sleeve.

* * *

The team anxiously sat in the waiting room. Letty and Leon went to the cafeteria to get everyone something to drink. Mia and Brian arrived shortly after Dom called them whilst Chris was busy calling Lana's parents. Lana's parents rushed towards Chris followed by Nick. 

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Liana enquired surveying the surrounding people.

"She's in the delivery room. We haven't been able to hear anything else. Vince is in there with her." Liana sneered at Chris mentioning Vince. She had never met Vince and only knew what Lana told her and the fact that Lana's father had seen part of the conception of the child. Lana's parents sat down and looked at the delivery room waiting for news.

"So you're back with him?" Nick's voice came from behind Chris and she breathed deep rolling her eyes at the annoyance filling the pit of her stomach.

"What are you doing here? I'm sure you don't care 'bout any of this." Chris retorted crossing her arms not looking at him. "Yes, I am back with him."

"Well, tell me when it ends." Nick ran the back of his hand over her lower back as he whispered the words into her ear, which made Chris tense up and walk away to Dom. Dom welcomed her hugging her to him before sitting down and lowering her to his lap.

"You look good in my clothes." Dom tugged at the shirt he had given her; Chris chuckling at the enormity of it on her body. "We need to finish what we started." Dom whispered into her ear snaking his arms around her waist.

"We will." Was Chris' simple answer before she jumped up seeing Vince exit the delivery room. "V, you okay?"

"It's a girl!" Vince yelled making the team cheer and applaud joined by strangers from the maternity ward floor. The team congratulated Vince and hugged him. Dom was last and noted Vince's pride; he had his head held high and radiated happiness. Lana's parents made their way over and stared at Vince.

"I'm Liana, Lana's mom." Vince smiled and felt awkward before hugging her to him; she hesitated but eventually hugged him. "Let's go see my granddaughter." Liana stated plainly, one thing a grandmother couldn't resist was seeing her grandchildren. The team entered the room and saw Lana holding the baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket cooing. "She's beautiful." Liana said stroking the baby's head. The team were silently in awe of the baby.

"She got your hair coyote." Letty chuckled and slapped Vince on the back. Vince sat next to Lana and gazed at his daughter. He still couldn't believe he was an old man to a beautiful bundle of flesh.

"You wanna hold her?" Lana addressed her mom. Her mom nodded and took the baby, the silence broken by an outcry from the baby. Lana fell asleep as soon as the baby left her arms; the whole team were exhausted; not having slept since their rude awakening on Sunday morning. The baby continued crying overwrought at the lack of being close to Lana.

"You hold her." Liana handed the screaming baby to Chris; Lana and Nick always had nannies, Liana wasn't used to babies as she generally lacked the mothering instinct.

"Shh…" She gently wrapped her arms around her, cradling her, holding her head and softly rocking her. Dom got a closer look at the baby and smiled in excitement, he'd never been so close to appreciate a baby. The baby quietened and eventually fell asleep. The team gently placed kisses on her head as they left, Chris still holding her.

"Congratulations." Lana's father extended his hand to Vince and for the first time spoke to him since his untimely exit from the house. The Roberts men left with Liana after she kissed both Lana and the baby. Chris walked to Vince and handed him the baby.

"I dunno how to hold her." Vince protested pushing her back into Chris' arms.

"It's easy, look." She held the baby in one arm and used her other to shape Vince's arms in the form of a cradle. "You gotta support her head." Chris said before placing Vince's hand underneath the soft flesh of the baby's head. He held the baby to his chest and smiled thanking Chris. "You're a natural." Chris smiled and kissed him before turning to leave.

"We'll come see ya later." Dom said walking to Vince. "Well done brotha." Dom grinned and shook his head in disbelief at how easily Vince seemed to take to having the baby.

"Alright brotha." Vince retuned his attention back to his daughter cooing and blabbing baby talk, which surprised both Dom and Chris as they exited.

"How'd you do that?" Dom asked taking hold of Chris around the waist kissing the nape of her neck.

"What?"

"Know all that stuff 'bout the baby and make her shut up." Dom snaked his arm around her shoulders and continued walking.

"I had a lot of cousins to take care of; it's easy, you just need to give them a bit of lovin'." Chris smirked.

"Bout that, don't you owe me some lovin'?" Dom cheekily grinned and suggestively raised his eyebrows.

"Hell no. Right now I'm goin' to bed." Chris chuckled and entered the elevator.

"That's where it normally happens…besides how are we gonna practice makin' babies?" Dom stood behind Chris and sounded matter of a fact, not perturbed by his own comment.

"You have got to be kiddin' me." Chris raised an inquisitive eyebrow and was taken aback by where exactly this was going.

**

* * *

Copyright © JL69 author.**

**HAHA! Sorry to leave you…I know you want Dom and Chris to finally get it on and I promise it will happen. As always enjoy and review! You might get a treat. Please R&R. **

**xBx**


	26. Game, Set & Match

**AN: I don't own any of the TFATF characters. I do own any other characters mentioned and the story written. **

**Thanks for all reviews.**

**Ae1102 – **Short and sweet thanks hope you enjoy this one!

**Vinces-Girl – **It's not the end – you've given me the encouragement to continue and I have many ideas.

**Anadry – **Indeed Dom and Chris are back together – even more so in this chapter lol.

**Nikki2513 – **Vince took it like the man that he is. Baby names are an issue but I'm sure I'll find the perfect one. Nicole huh…you didn't happen to review twice on chapter 23 huh?

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Game, Set & Match**

"It's Dom. I need you to stay out for today." Dom stared at Chris asleep on the couch keeping a low tone as not avoid waking her.

"Dawg it's 5am, we're on our way back, we just got some chow." Leon was tired and saw Letty stir in her sleep in the passenger side.

"Look I need this; just go to a hotel and I'll foot the bill." Dom became annoyed purely based out of his own frustration concerning Chris.

"Aight dawg. See ya tonight."

"Tomorrow." Dom demanded before shutting his cell phone and made his way over to Chris, trying his best to manoeuvre himself behind her, spooning and drawing her closer with his arm around her waist instantly falling asleep.

* * *

Dom woke a few hours later only to find Chris gone, no longer within his grasp. Stretching his aching muscles induced by the confines of the minimal space on the couch Dom checked the kitchen for Chris, his attention drawn to a plate of pancakes with maple syrup and a note next to the serving. 

Eat up baby! You're gonna need your strength.

– X –

_Here we go! _Dom grinned at the implications of the note, sat himself down to eat and savoured the sweet taste of the maple syrup and the pancakes she had made; stuffed, curiosity got the better of him, reaching upstairs the familiar sound of the shower running drew his attention to the door slightly ajar. _Open, 'specially for me._

In between the sensation of the hot shower, the noise of the running water and the smell of body wash bombarding her senses, Chris' thoughts of Dom were cut short when she heard the door creak open and knew by the large silhouette in the door frame, it was time to end the game. She avoided him approaching and finished cleaning off the soap from her body.

Dom slowly stalked to the shower door removing his t-shirt relishing in the excitement bubbling up. The smell of mango and coconut assaulted Dom's nose filling him with every sensation he felt on Saturday night. He gradually slid open the shower door, his gaze running up from her legs, her thighs, her stomach, her breasts and finally met Chris' glinting eyes. He breathed deep at the prospect of him being able to touch and taste her again, his mouth dry at the sight of Chris' naked body; a body he hadn't fully seen for months but had been tortured with by Chris wearing small wife beater's and low riding jeans.

"You want help?" Dom grinned slyly not breaking eye contact as he unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans letting them fall to the tiled floor. Chris' breath hitched; she hadn't seen him in months and reminded herself of the fact that Dom was once again going to be hers and be the alpha male.

"Have I ever needed your help taking a shower?" Chris broke eye contact rubbing the foam from her arms when Dom advanced to join her. "You put one foot in this shower and you won't be getting anything." Chris warned sensing Dom's body close to her own; Dom scowled not quite sure whether or not she was joking.

"One kiss baby." Dom placed his hands on either side of the shower leaning towards Chris and was granted his request when she stepped forward from underneath the sputtering water and licked his lower lip sucking on it before pushing him back and sliding the door closed. Dom groaned and slammed his fists down against the wall. _Alright, baby you can have control…for now._ Dom reluctantly walked away allowing Chris to continue her shower; taking a towel with him to cover himself up.

* * *

Dom drove himself crazy pacing around his room waiting for Chris, occasionally faltering and peeking from his bedroom door to see whether she was finished. He closed his door when he heard the shower turn off. _Come on!_

Entering her bedroom Chris didn't find Dom as she expected. _You're in you're own room so I can come to you. Well played baby._ Chris dried her hair and dressed; jeans, a wife beater and black underwear; he was going to work for what he wanted, unwrapping a present.

Dom heard Chris next door and after twenty minutes he was ready to lose this round of their ongoing game and go get her when his attention was drawn to his door opening. Chris walked in, locked the door and sauntered over to him at the edge of the bed. "I thought we took care of these." He grinned up at her and hooked his finger onto her jeans.

"I did…now it's your turn." Chris retorted and lifted her arms removing her wife beater; she didn't have time for him to undress her, she'd help him a little – gets the process going.

"Come here." He pulled her to him his face level with her stomach as he placed a soft kiss on her lower abdomen, sending the first of many sparks through Chris' loins. _Take care of these first._ He went straight for unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans letting them fall to the ground, his gasp letting her know he was taking his time to absorb her and the way she looked.

Chris held onto the back of his neck and gently caressed his head; Dom's mouth became dry and his breathing became faster. He slowly ran his hands from the back of her knees up to her thighs and finally rested on her hips, his fingers gripping so hard she was sure there would be marks left. He glided his hands to her ass and groped at it grunting at the feel of her. _Definitely missed the ass._ He pulled her to him, her knees knocking the edge of the bed between his legs.

His hands roamed from her ass to her stomach and up to grope at her breasts, every touch evoking moans and whimpers from Chris; she didn't want to allow them, didn't want him knowing what power he had over her but she was helpless. Little did she know that every moan and whimper made Dom weaker and that she inadvertently had the power over him.

His kisses to her stomach and ribs were excruciatingly slow and teasing along with those left on her lower abdomen and finally he plunged his tongue into her naval, Chris tingled in surprise and her breathing increased in anticipation. Dom's hands made their way up to her breasts but avoided them swiftly pulling her down to straddle him. His calloused hands journeyed up her back as he delved hungrily into her mouth, sending shivers up and down Chris' spine. She was losing control and fast.

"You taste sweet." Chris pulled away from the kiss and sucked on her bottom lip.

"Those pancakes you made me." Dom smiled knowing that his erection was pressing into her already soaked boy shorts and coupled with Dom running his tongue up the valley of her breasts still confined by her bra, she moaned at the sensation.

"Stop." Was the word from Chris as he reached to unclasp her bra. Chris' tone was a highly authoritative without her meaning it to be; Dom stopped immediately and searched her eyes for answers. Raising herself from his lap Dom desperately clutched onto her hips. _I'm not going anywhere baby._ Almost dancing Chris climbed onto the bed behind Dom, keeping her hand on his shoulder maintaining contact as he remained in his position and felt her move behind him.

"What are you doing?" Dom's voice was husky and had an urgency which amused Chris.

"Patience baby." She mimicked the very words he had said to her during their first encounter and unclasped her bra and removed her panties; she threw the pieces of cloth over his head for them to land in front of him. Dom bit his lip knowing she was naked behind him and he wanted to see her. He closed his eyes waiting for her to do what she wanted. Chris ran her cold hands up his back from the lowest part reachable; his muscles tensed at the cool sensation; her hands caressed over his shoulders to his chest, pressing her breasts against his back Dom grunted and attempted turning to face her. "Be a good boy."

"I'm anything but a boy." Dom chuckled, a deep rumbling vibrating through Chris' chest. She lightly grazed her nails over his chest to his back placing hard purposeful kisses on the back of his neck making him shudder in response. She continued her kisses over his shoulders and sucked at his earlobe.

"Fuck me baby." Chris whispered into his ear, her words almost sending him over the edge. With one swift movement Dom was on top of her resting between her legs, the towel still suppressing his desire. _That's my boy._

"What did you want me to do?" _Say it again baby._ Dom lowered his head to her nipples and took turns in sucking on each coaxing them into hard round buds, every suck sending jolts to Chris' pussy – a message or forewarning as to what was about to happen.

"Fuck me." Chris massaged his head as he lowered it to her stomach. _You've won! Now fuck me already._

"What?" _Told you you'd beg baby._

"Fuck me, nail me, screw me; you need more of an invitation!?" Chris yelled which only encouraged Dom to continue his slow torture, his evil-like chuckle only adding to her frustration; Chris released a groan as he caressed her inner thigh with circular motions up to her folds, never quite reaching them. _Ask me again and I'll make myself feel good._

"Say it again baby." Dom closed his eyes and left a trail of kisses going up from her knee to her inner thigh his cheek grazing her sensitive folds, his attention drawn back by Chris moving her hand to her aching nub and slowly massaging herself. "Behave." He slapped away her hand and bit down on her thigh earning him a sexy frustrated growl from her. _That's my job. Now say it one more time baby._

"Dominic…" Chris swallowed the growing lump in her throat. "Fuck." She pants as he kisses her stomach. "Me." Another kiss on her torso. "Now." Another pant as he reaches her neck. "Fuck me senseless." The words a whispered pleading rush into his ear; her frustration showed as she bucked up to him and suddenly felt his weight had been lifted from her. He kneeled to remove his towel and again lowered himself between her legs, her moistness rubbing off on his lower stomach. _Finally you fuckin' lose the towel._

"Well…?" Dom gripped his cock and ran it over her wet pussy teasing her as her muscles tensed and her breath quickened, his cock poised at the opening. _Come on baby, I want you more than you want me._

"Well what!?" Chris snapped and saw the childish grin on his face. "If I have to tell you to fuck me ag…" Chris' words turned into a long loud moan as Dom thrust into her without warning making her take him fully. Her walls clenched trying to adapt to the new sensation as her nails dug into his back inciting a roar of pain and pleasure from Dom.

"This what you want?" His thrusts were slow holding back the primal instinct to take her and make her his, marking his territory and wanting to make sure that she never left him again. Dom's hungry kisses to her mouth and neck coincided with the rhythm of his thrusts, his deep slow thrusts pushing at her g-spot.

"Mmm…" Was all Chris could manage as she tried to come to terms and focus on all of the various sensations her body was screaming at her to register. Dom, never one to be able to resist her moans quickened his thrusts; her hands left Dom's back to clutch at the headboard, knuckles turning white at the intensity of the sphere of pleasure building within her core. Her want to feel good encouraged her to match Dom's own thrusts with her upward thrusts, building a rhythm together.

Her walls clenched as her muscles involuntarily gave in to Dom and allowed her body to react, to let go and feel. Every whimper and bite of Chris' lip told him what he wanted to know; she was close and his hands bruised her ass as he groped trying to drive deeper.

"Holy shit." Dom said in a whispered rush, his breath against her neck. "This is what I've been waiting for baby." His mouth left a wet trail from her neck to her breast; sucking at her nipple only adding to the bombardment of feelings. Without warning, every sensation built up during their time together erupted and Chris' world collided with pleasure never before known – an otherworldly force of physical, mental and emotional bliss. Her eyes flickered with every emotion possible and Dom knew she was his.

"I can't…" Chris' intense explosion scared her and her words were unintentional.

"Yeah you can." Dom plugged her mouth, his tongue swirling within her mouth, drinking her. "Again." _Come again baby._ Dom's voice was husky with lust as he increased his speeds, pumping into her. Chris lifted her legs wrapping them around his waist until Dom placed one over his shoulder and thrust deeper, the depth almost painful to Chris until she felt the familiar flutter of another orgasm building within her.

"Again." Chris hesitated before confirming that she was yet again ready and he kissed her, watching her as her expressions told him she was there. His thrusts became harder; he was going to come before her and knew it. Dom overrode his natural instinct to come in order to please the woman he loved by lowering his hand between them to massage her swollen sensitive nub with his thumb progressing her inevitable climax. Chris' hand rose to pull Dom into a kiss but he grabbed it, pushing it down into the bed above her head, painfully clutching at her wrist supporting his weight, the pain triggering Chris to explode; her come drenching his cock and dripping to the black covers. "Dominic!"

"Fuck!" Dom's release was immense; a mixture of pleasure and relief, his come mingling with hers as her walls squeezed every drop from him, as he collapsed on top of her panting into her neck. "I love you." A stifled mumble barely audible; a declaration to Chris.

"Dom, baby, you're crushing me." The first words spoken after minutes of the two lovers simply being with one another as Chris tried breathing under the weight of Dom. He took hold of her, not wanting to lose the closeness, not wanting to pull them apart and rolled her on top of him. "Tell me there's more."

"Hold up." Dom released a huge breath of air staring at Chris, a huge grin baring her teeth, absolute contentment etched on her face.

"I need a drink." Dom tried to protest but Chris was already half way downstairs, her actions from the bed to the stairs a complete blur to him.

Chris entered the kitchen naked; risky as the house was open to any of the team but she figured it'd be a quick stop for fuel, retrieving a bottled water from the fridge and closing the fridge door she walked into the rock hard mass that was Dom who swiftly took the bottle from her and placed it onto the counter top, his eyes flashing a warning that she was going to be at his mercy once again. Encircling her waist with his arm, he lifted her from the floor and she wrapped herself around his waist; his erection nuzzled between her thighs. The taste of cold sweat and Chris' body wash tantalised Dom's taste buds as he kissed the crook of her neck and collarbone.

"I need a drink." Chris reached for the bottle and was stopped by Dom.

"No you don't." Dom's rasping voice was torturous, which didn't disturb Chris once his hand cupped her sex testing her; seeing if she was ready for another round.

"Dom…" Chris' throat hurt from her screams and the dryness; a need for water evident.

"Trust me, there's a lot more." Dom growled in an authoritative tone referring to her desire for more in the bedroom, ignoring her need for hydration before lowering her onto the table; he thrust into her with such force the table moved.

Chris became annoyed at Dom not allowing her to take a breather and began fighting him, pushing him back as he tried to hug her upper body to him. This wasn't an emotion filled fuck, this was a pure satisfying their basic needs fuck, a selfish fuck. He pulled as she pushed still connected, he finally linked their mouths as Chris lost the battle of strengths and a sharp smack burnt her ass cheek; a punishment from Dom, which was matched by her digging her nails into his back and scratched from lower back to shoulders, happily submitting to Dom, losing the battle of wills.

He raised her from the table intent on going to his room, sucking at the vulnerable skin on her collar bone he backed her into the fridge and she cried out in pain of the handle bruising her back. Dom's constant thrusts into her ignoring her pain, lost in his own world, his ignorance only provoking Chris' aggressive nature, biting and scratching wherever she could.

His thrusts sent chills up and down her spine, the friction and sound of the fridge knocking against the wall with its contents clanging inside forced Chris to shut down her brain shuddering in orgasm, sharp contracting waves coursing through every nerve imaginable. He continued thrusting, her nails digging deep into his back, kissing her dry mouth and finally biting her lip in revelry of his own climax.

Both panting fighting for breath they stood stationary for a few minutes allowing their breathing to return to normal before Chris cupped his face with her hands and placed an adoring kiss on his lips deepened by Dom and as she pulled away she saw a small amount of blood smudged over his cheeks and covering her hands. Dom shot back to reality believing the blood to be hers from when he backed her into the fridge; he dropped her to her feet and swerved her around staring at her back, looking for any injuries, luckily finding her back to be without blood but not without a large bruise.

"Must be yours." She said as she turned him around to find that his back had welts and cuts bleeding from her scratches, she couldn't help but grin at her nasty work bathing in the glory that Dom wasn't the only one who could be sexually aggressive. _I can play rough too._

"You're dangerous to be with." _Fuckin' war._ Dom said realising he was bleeding. Chris surveyed the kitchen and washed the blood from her hands.

"I'm sorry baby." Chris easily pulled Dom towards her from his unbalanced stance to tie her tongue to his in a passionate kiss, Dom's hand snaked into Chris' hair.

"Don't worry; you'll be making it up to me in a few minutes." His grip on her hair pulled her back from the kiss and Dom's words were spoken against her exposed neck.

"Letty and Leon will be home soon." Chris feigned caring; the way she felt the world could be crashing around them and she'd be happy.

"Taken care of baby. You have me until tomorrow." _You're mine. _Dom released her from his grasp and winked at her, a playful glimmer in his eyes.

"You took care of it all huh?" Chris chided as Dom surrounded her by placing his hands on either side of her head against the fridge and leaned in, his face inches from hers.

"I have months of pent up frustration, which is all your fault." Dom's tone was deep and formidable.

"Which I'm sure you'll make me pay for." Chris grinned like a Cheshire cat excited at the prospect as Dom's entire body made contact with her own.

"Uh huh." _A payment you'll be happy to give. _Dom leaned in for a kiss but was stopped.

"…but first I need to take care of your back." Chris slipped out underneath the confines of his arms knowing that if he kissed her they would be lost again. "…and this kitchen; Mia would not be happy." Chris laughed as she surveyed the kitchen and the mess they had made, luckily Mia wasn't there anymore.

"Way to ruin the mood Chris…talk 'bout my sister." Dom huffed as he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder from behind.

"I'll fix up here, you go take a shower." Chris turned and ushered Dom out.

"You gonna join me?" Dom asked stopping at the door way with a foolish grin on his face.

"I might. Now move your ass." Chris smacked him on the arm and Dom jogged upstairs. She cleaned up their fluids from the edge of the table – something Mia and any other person would definitely not approve of. Opening the fridge Chris saw the jars tumbled over and corrected them as well as replacing stray vegetables to the vegetable container. Finished she realised she was still naked and began shivering from the cold only accentuated by the sweat on her body. Walking towards the stairs her cell phone rang from her jacket pocket lying on the sofa. "Hello?"

"It's me." A familiar voice shattered Chris' joyous mood.

"What the fuck do you want?" This wasn't what she needed; a painstaking distraction from her day of perfection.

"I need you, I need your help." The usually cool, calm voice sounded beseeching.

"I'm busy." The last thing she needed now was to cause trouble by helping this person.

"Please." Chris looked upstairs and heard Dom still to be in the shower.

"Where are you?" She gave in with a regrettable puff of air leaving her lungs.

**

* * *

Copyright © JL69**

**Well, there you go! Dom and Chris finally got it on, I did have some inspiration for this chapter LOL…and now after writing it I'll be having a cold shower. Sorry to leave you with a cliffy! Enjoy and I want reviews…coming close to the 100 mark and I'll be damned if I don't get there.**

**Please R&R!**

**xBx**


	27. Caller ID

**AN: I don't own any of the TFATF characters. I do own any other characters mentioned and the story written. **

**Thank you:**

**Nikki2513 – **Thanks for reviewing – a quick very good helped!

**Vinces-Girl – **It's great that's you think it's great – won't end it just yet but it will be coming close.

**BrownEyez – **Thanks for your review – read on and you'll see who. I'm glad the last chapter inspired your and your partners activities LOL!

**Anadry – **_'Damn. I don't know how you can write that stuff.'_ I'm taking it as a compliment hehe. It does require an overactive imagination and some other ingredients. Read on!

**SummerThunder2004 – **Happy you loved it…so did I! Keep reading and reviewing!

**Redd – **Read on and you shall see the person on the other side HAHA.

* * *

**Caller ID**

"Dom…" Chris' voiced echoed through the bathroom, Dom excited at having her join him; sliding open the shower door he searched for Chris through the blanket of steam in the bathroom.

"Why…the fuck are you dressed?" Dom growled menacingly in a low even tone as he watched Chris brushed her hair and put it into a messy bun.

"I gotta go. I have something to take care of." Chris said as she started brushing her teeth.

"Since when?" Dom jumped from the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and encircled Chris' waist with strong muscular arms, steam rising from his skin.

"Since I just got a call." Chris retorted spitting out toothpaste and rinsing her mouth, gargling water.

"A call from who?" Dom pushed Chris' pelvis against the counter and swirled his tongue around her ear nipping at the earlobe.

"Just a friend who's in trouble and needs my help." Chris' voice exhibited slight irritation and Dom immediately picked up on it.

"What friend?" Dom forced her to face him and quizzed her. "What kind o' trouble?"

"Baby, it's nothing serious." _I hope._ "I'll be at TK's." She took his face in her hands and gave him a sweet reassuring smile before placing a quick peck on his lips leaving Dom wanting more as she left the bathroom. _What the fuck am I doing?_

"Chris!" Dom ran downstairs stopping her before she exited through the front door. "Let me go with you." Dom demanded; he didn't like the fact that minutes ago Chris had no worries in the world and all of a sudden her demeanour had changed, he had a feeling she was lying to him and didn't like it. "Besides we can go watch races at the track after." He tried to sound casual.

"I don't wanna go to the races." Chris snapped; she didn't mean to, she was mad at herself for allowing the caller to manipulate her. Dom's brow furrowed in confusion and Chris lightened up. "I won't be gone for long, so stay here and get your strength back." Chris pulled him closer clutching the towel and licked his nipple. "I want everything you gave me and more, when I get back." Dom grunted.

"Fine. Take my car, yours doesn't have gas." Chris smiled appreciatively and released a huge sigh in relief as she exited.

* * *

"Chris?" Dom answered his cell phone, which rang only minutes since Chris' departure. 

"Nah brotha, it's Vince." Vince sounded positive; a direct opposite to what Dom was feeling in the absence and sudden departure of Chris. "Thought Chris was with you?"

"She was. What's up?" Dom softened not wanting his mood to spoil Vince's time of happiness.

"Doc said Lana can go home so…" Vince was cut short by Dom.

"Yeah, I'll come get ya." Dom flipped shut his phone, grabbed the Maxima's keys and left for the hospital.

* * *

Chris pulled up to 'Grandeurs' restaurant anxious and pissed at herself for agreeing to meet with the caller. She gathered her cell phone and wallet and walked into a bustling restaurant. 

"Do you have a reservation madam?" The waiter asked and memories of everything Chris hated about the place came flooding back. _Had to choose this place didn't you?_

"No, I'm here to meet someone." Chris looked around and spotted the person she dreaded, once again mentally kicking herself for being there. Cautiously walking towards the table she adapted her no nonsense attitude; needed for dealing with this particular person.

"Hey." The person rose from their seat and placed a kiss on Chris' cheek making her flinch in response.

"I don't have time for pleasantries Nick, just get on with it." Chris was stern with her words as the waiter pulled out her seat.

"You look good." Nick raised himself waiting for Chris to take her seat; he was brought up to be a gentleman at all times, except with Nick that rule stopped when it came to the bedroom. "Then again this morning you looked pretty good too." Nick sat down and charm oozed from his mouth.

"What the fuck do you need help with?" Chris' tone was louder than intended and earned her a disapproving look from the 'high and mighty' diners sat close by, immediately lowering her voice out of old habit; she didn't want to put the Carmichael name into disrepute, people knew who she was and stories travelled fast.

"You have a nasty mouth, no wonder Dominic likes kissing it." Nick sniped jealous at Dom knowing he was pissing her off. "Then again if…" Nick bit his lip as he suggestively looked at Chris.

"I didn't come here to play fucking games." Chris jibed. "I don't even know why I'm here." His arrogance when she was here to help, even though she didn't know why she was trying to help annoyed Chris. She raised herself from the chair intent on walking out; a firm grip on her upper arm stopping her.

"Please Chris." She looked down at his arm and the anger flashed across her eyes; Nick knew to let her go. "I'm sorry…" He wasn't used to apologising and it showed. "Old habits die hard. Please just sit down." He gestured to the chair.

"What's going on?" Chris reluctantly sat down with a huff, there was indeed a thin line between love and hate and she knew Nick wasn't one to ask for any type of assistance – he was too self-obsessed thinking only he could do right.

"I'm in trouble." Chris made a mental note of his facial expression as he confessed; she'd never seen him so scared.

"What kind of trouble?" Chris shifted uncomfortably and lowered her voice; within places like this the walls had ears and even more so the nosey affluent sat opposite did too.

"The…" Nick looked around to see if anyone was listening and leaned closer to Chris. "…having sex with a minor type of trouble."

"What?" Chris half laughed in bemusement at his statement. "Did you do it?" She asked realising he wasn't kidding. "What am I saying? Of course you did." Chris couldn't believe her ears but knew that Nick Roberts was the type of man to make any women, whether it is a forty-year old spinster or a teenager feel like she was the only woman in the world.

"She's sixteen." Nick's tone was low and disconcerted; looking at Chris he knew she was repulsed yet not shocked at his actions.

"My god Nick what the hell is wrong with you?" Chris laid back into her seat; her desire for the chair to swallow her growing by the minute.

"I didn't know Chris, you have to believe me." Nick became frantic but tried to control it; he certainly knew he made a mistake.

"I don't want to know about your twisted sex life." Chris bit the inside of her cheek trying to make sense of what she was hearing. "What am I meant to be helping you with?"

"I need you to represent me." Nick became hopeful that she was in fact going to help him.

"What?" Once again Chris' volume got the better of her and she scorned Nick for picking this place. "I can't represent you Nick." She whispered firmly.

"Don't bullshit me Chris, you're the best damn lawyer I know; you just haven't wanted to do it." Nick snapped at the fact that before Chris decided to race she was a hard ass in court.

"Represent yourself." Chris retorted exasperated at his tone with her; she wasn't the one in trouble.

"A man accused of statutory rape representing himself." Nick rolled his eyes. "Come on Chris, are you stupid?" He slammed his hand down on the table as to make a point. "They won't even bother listening to me – a guilty verdict is guaranteed." His whispers became ominous. "Now if a woman represented me…" he raised his eyebrow as of knowing Chris knew what he was thinking.

"You're fuckin unbelievable you know that? Always the picture of perfection." Chris snorted at his and all of the others within his circle never were themselves, always wore masks; they never thought about anything but how something was perceived. "What made you think I would even agree to this?"

"Chris, I'm guilty I know that." Nick placed his hand over Chris' own and held on tightly. "…but this will ruin me, my job, my reputation; not to mention my family's reputation will all be smeared. "You know what reputation is to these people."

"Yeah, I'm living proof of the rejected remember?" Chris sympathised with Nick purely based on the fact that reputation and success were the only things which mattered to 'these' people; she chuckled at the fact that Nick, he himself being one of those, seemed not to think so.

"Please Chris." He increased the pressure on her hand, pleading. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't need you." He stared into her eyes and Chris wanted to run. Taking on a case like this made her like any other high powered lawyer within the family's circle of friends, an escape for the guilty.

"Yeah right." Were the only words Chris could manage as she shook her head not believing that she was giving in and willing to help. Nick knew she was saying yes and although it was a very loathsome yes, a broad smile bared his teeth and a sparkle of hope ignited within his eyes.

"What can I get for you this evening?" The waiter interrupted the thoughtful silence between the two and both stared down at the menus they had been distracted from.

"I gotta go." Chris raised herself from the seat and the waiter backed up.

"Chris, please just have dinner with me." Once again nick's hand was tightly clutching onto her wrist; the only body part he could reach before Chris walked off. Chris hesitated and he knew why, this was the restaurant they used to have dinner when they dated; the restaurant where he proposed. "I'm a client remember?" he tired to make the awkwardness of the past seem irrelevant. Chris sat down and the also tried to think of this as a purely professional dinner; a dinner between old friends. "We'll both have the steak; hers – medium rare, mine – well done."

"Certainly sir…" The waiter wrote down the orders "…and drinks?"

"A bottle of your finest house wine. Thanks." Nick nodded.

"Certainly sir." The waiter nodded back and turned to Chris, nodding and semi bowing out of respect, as a gentleman should. "Madam."

"So how have you been?" Nick asked after a few moments of silence between them.

"I've been fine." Chris still had reservations about what she was doing and yet still felt safe knowing that Dom was all she could think about.

"Where's the sweet Chris I know and love." Nick smiled hoping Chris could relax enough to have a decent conversation with him.

"Nick." She said his name in warning of what she would do if he didn't stop referring to the past and mentioning the words 'know' and 'love' in reference to her. He didn't know her anymore and she didn't love him anymore, she never did; she was weeks away from making her mother's dreams come true when she finally saw the light.

"I'm just trying to ask you how you are Chris and by the look of those marks on your neck, pretty damn well." Nick nodded to her neck and Chris took a spoon from the table to examine the damage Dom had done; amused and proud of them.

"Yeah well let's just say that your call ruined the moment." Chris took a stab at Nick's ego, she knew he hated it when she alluded to her sex life with other men.

"Does he know you're here?" Nick grinned as Chris' immediate reaction gave him the answer.

"No." She avoided looking at Nick because she knew he was smug.

"Why not?" he continued chiding her and loved getting under her skin.

"Because, I'm not that big of a bitch to make him kill you." Chris predetermined Nick's intentions of riling her and believed sarcasm was the key to make him shut up; not that all of it was sarcasm, she really was afraid that Dom would do something.

"Here's your food sir…madam, please let us know if we can do anything for you." The waiter placed the servings in front of Chris and Nick and another waiter placed glasses and poured wine, allowing Nick to swirl and taste before nodding in contentment. Chris laughed at the pompous etiquette she left behind, it didn't really matter to her how the wine tasted, she was more of a corona girl anyway. Furthermore, she couldn't care less about which fork she had to use when eating, the all do the same thing.

"Thanks." Nick stated in a slightly superior voice, which grated on Chris. "So, you two getting married?" Nick asked nonchalantly as he drank his wine.

"No, Nick we're not getting married." Chris said jokingly as if the question was outrageous. Truth be told she hadn't thought about marriage, especially after dodging a bullet with Nick. She loved being independent and with Dom there wasn't a need to affirm her feelings with a formality, the love was just there.

"Yet, which means I still got a shot right?" Nick winked at her and started dicing up his steak.

"Shut the fuck up." Chris laughed at his persistence, he always knew how to keep going and it pissed her off; they were often like two school kids simply looking how far they could push each other.

"What? I'm just saying, Kyle would've…" he was cut short from finishing his sentence by a riled Chris.

"Don't you dare tell me that my brother would've wanted me to be with you!" Chris almost choked on her steak as she assumed the words from Nick's mouth.

"I was gonna say." He smiled innocently. "Kyle would've wanted you to be happy and if that's with Dominic then I guess I'm screwed." He feigned sincerity, in his mind nothing was too big of an obstacle to get to Chris.

"I am happy Nick." Chris said confidently; an undertone of a warning to Nick not to mess with her happiness.

"Yeah I can see that, you're absolutely beautiful too." He was in fact looking at Chris and in the years he'd known her she never looked so confident and blissful as she did now; he despised the fact that it was with Dom.

"Do you ever turn off that sickening charm?" she rolled her eyes and took a sip of wine, registering the fact that she didn't like it.

"I thought that's what you loved about me…" Nick continued gallantly with his efforts to make Chris slip up and say something incriminating regarding their past relationship.

"Shut up you egotistical jerk." Chris chuckled and threw a mint leaf at Nick.

"Ah the sweet Chris." Mockery coated Nick's words.

* * *

"I'm so tired." Lana sat back holding her baby girl tightly to her bosom wanting to fall asleep after the exhaustion of the last day. 

"I need a bed brotha." Vince massaged his neck and closed his eyes; the feeling of peace lasting a mere minute. "You and Chris have fun?" Vince probed and Lana's ears perked at the particular topic.

"Yeah." Dom's mind flashed images of Chris at her prime, coming for him. "…until she was called away." He sighed.

"By who?" Vince yawned slumping into the seat.

"A friend at TK's." Dom was frustrated and decided to drive past TK's to see if Chris was still there.

"She ain't here." Vince said looking at TK's; it was closed and there was no sign of Dom's car.

"Must be home already." Dom chuckled at Vince; Vince knew exactly what he was doing driving past TK's. "So you two got a name for her yet?" He stared into the rear view mirror at Lana.

"We're still thinkin'. We weren't exactly plannin' on a girl." Lana cooed at the baby and played with her tiny hands.

"So what we meant to call the kid?" Dom looked confused. _We just gonna call it – baby?_

"Dom…" Vince tone was full of concern, which Dom didn't acknowledge as he was busy thinking about the baby.

"Yeah?" Dom snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Vince.

"Why's your car outside Grandeurs?" Vince questioned pointing to Dom's car.

"TK's my ass." Dom swerved from his lane to quickly drive into the parking area.

"Dom, what are you doin'?" Lana quizzed; she knew he was jumping to conclusions and thought it more likely that Chris and the friend moved meeting places; that was until she saw her brother's car. _Oh crap!_

"What does it look like, I'm gonna see what's up?" Dom leapt from the car.

"I don't think Chris'll be too happy…" Vince knew there was trouble, if Dom went in after her she'd think Dom didn't trust her and had followed her.

"I new she was hidin' somethin'." He ignored Vince slamming the door as he stormed toward the entrance of the modern building.

"Dom!" Vince shouted from the car waking the baby.

"Shut up Vince." Lana squirmed knowing that it'd be ages until she could have peace again; she still wasn't used to being a mom.

"Oh fuck. I'll be back." Vince smiled apologetically and followed Dom.

* * *

Dom stormed into Grandeurs and stood scanning the restaurant for Chris. He spotted her and the sight of nick and her having dinner enraged him, fists clenching at his sides; he saw red and his only target was Nick. 

"Sir you can't come in here without a reservation." The waiter tried to stop Dom from entering further to no avail; he was at least a foot shorter than Dom and a lot less sturdy.

"Move!" Dom's guttural warning to the small stature man rumbled the walls of the grand restaurant and it was clear he didn't belong there. Every hair on Chris' body rose with the familiarity of the voice combined with fear of what was going to happen.

"Oh shit." Were the only words Nick could manage, he saw the fury in Dom's eyes and knew he was about to enter the world of brute strength, nothing like that of a civil disagreement settled between two gentlemen.

"Dom…" Chris quickly rose from her seat in an attempt to stop the inevitable.

"Helpin' a friend?" Dom bellowed towering above Chris as she blocked his path to nick.

"I am the friend." Nick cowered behind Chris and smirked; every instinct within him told him not to push Dom but he wasn't able to control it.

"Dom, leave it." Chris's tone was low yet authoritative as she placed a hand on Dom's chest trying to push him back without success.

"Sir you're disturbing our customers." The waiter once again tried to interject the tense atmosphere; he wasn't used to altercations within the restaurant.

"Yeah they don't want you're type here." Nick slyly smirked saying the words without comprehension of what was to follow.

"Nick!" Chris yelled in warning for him to shut up and out of anger at his statement.

"What did you say?" Vince moved forward incensed by Nick's comment intent on beating him only to be stopped by Dom's hand across his chest pushing him back. Dom's eyes were wide and dark; something Chris hadn't witnessed before, a silent rage and as soon as she registered the very real danger Nick was in, Dom had already pushed her to one side and was on top of Nick hitting the life out of him.

"Dominic!" Blow after blow landed on Nick's blood ridden face, Dom's other hand holding him down by the neck, strangling him. "Vince!" Chris looked at Vince simply standing there not doing anything to help, along with the other individuals within the building.

"He had it comin'." Were Vince's cold heartless words. Nick somehow managed to strike Dom with a right hook, which made Dom stagger back enough for Nick to raise himself to his feet, however was once again taken hold of around the collar of his shirt and thumped again by a bloodied fist.

"Stop it." Chris shouted as Dom held on to a barely conscious Nick, each blow worse than the first. She leapt in front of Dom to stop him when all of a sudden everything went black for a split second and a sharp pain travelled through her jaw.

"Dom!" Vince bolted towards Dom as he saw Nick fall to the ground and Chris stumble into a couple's table knocking over drinks. Vince simply stood there not sure what to do next as Dom froze; the entire scene in slow motion.

"You done…" Chris wiped blood from her mouth as it dripped onto her top looking into Dom's foreboding eyes, he himself in shock at what he had done before Chris drew back her right fist placing a full bodied punch to Dom's left eye; he staggered into Vince. "Get the fuck out of here." Chris yelled pointing at both of them as Dom regained his posture, both Vince and Dom frozen in the absurdity of the moment. "Move!" Chris swallowed blood and looked back at Nick who was now standing unbalanced but conscious, eyes fixed on her before walking out behind the guys. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Baby I'm so sorry." Dom turned to Chris still in disbelief of his actions and tried cupping her face, only for her to slap his hands away and stalk to the car park.

"What happened in there and why is Chris bleeding?" Lana quizzed from the back of the Maxima as Vince, Dom and Chris appeared, Chris pacing in anger and Dom staring at his fist.

"You two okay?" Vince asked apprehension evident in his voice; he wasn't sure what to do.

"We're fine, go home Vince." Chris said commandingly before turning her attention to Dom. "…and you…" Dom looked up at her and knew she was pissed; he was too but knew he had to fix what he had done before airing his concerns about Nick. "Get in the fuckin' car." She pointed to his RX-7.

* * *

The ride was silent, Dom sat in the passenger side as he slowly dropped down back to reality from wherever he had been in that restaurant. Chris didn't look at him, her eyes fixated on the road, her muscles tense and tears forming, threatening to spill but she was too stubborn to let it happen. The truth of what had happened finally reared itself to Dom and he was pissed at himself for hurting her; he was scared that she was afraid of him, her muscles tensing every time he moved. 

They were driving in the opposite direction to the house and as she pulled into a narrow road, which he knew led to the hill overlooking the race track he froze at the insinuation; it was the place he went to think about how he let someone down, a place were he could judge himself, but Chris had made it a place where they went to be together; his confusion was evident when without a word Chris parked the car, exited and sat on the hood looking down at the races.

Dom exited after a few minutes watching Chris wipe away tears he knew she wouldn't want him to see and guilt made itself palpable within him. "What were you thinkin' jumpin' in front of me like that?" his voice was defensive as if he was trying to blame it all on her but he knew better.

"What were you thinkin' Dominic?" Chris didn't refer to him hitting her, she knew it was an accident, the look on his face told her it was but she was talking about him making assumptions about herself and Nick; assumptions which she could have avoided if she had just told him where she was going.

"Me!?" Dom roared pointing at himself and bending over directly facing her. "You said you were gonna see a friend."

"I did see a friend." Chris said her tone that of someone defeated.

"Bullshit Chris! Why did you lie to me then?" Dom bellowed and as Chris' body once again tensed he knew he was scaring her more than he thought when all he wanted to do was know the truth; yelling at her wasn't helping him look as sorry as he felt. He backed away putting some distance between them, a subtle sign to Chris that she wasn't in any danger from him, he wanted her to feel safe with him.

"Cos I knew you'd react badly and then you go and do it anyway." Chris' sarcasm drifted through the air taking a stab at Dom's over zealous ego.

"So you go from hatin' him one minute to havin' dinner with him the next!?" his words left his mouth without thinking about any type of consequences. Silence followed as both stared at each other, the unmentioned intimation that she was cheating on him proved wrong as both looks revealed the truth – it was a misunderstanding. Chris lifted her hand to her mouth and wiped away blood, some dry blood crackling away. "You okay baby?" Dom walked to her, his tone soft and gentle, his low rumble only used when talking to her.

"I'm fine!" Chris retorted not in the mood to be touched.

"Look at me." Dom demanded taking her chin and lifted her head, her left eye bloodshot from the force behind the blow, her mouth bleeding, lip swollen and cheek bruised. "Jesus, I fuckin' hurt you." The words left a disgusting taste in his mouth and he hated it.

"Yeah well you didn't exactly come off clean either." Chris nestled into his hand as it cupped her face looking at his blackened eye. Dom chuckled and kissed her on the lip and cheek his hand had spoiled before licking away the blood on her lip.

"So what's his problem?" Dom asked sitting down next to her on the hood, staring at the sunset.

"Dom just let me deal with it." Chris spat out with an obvious irritation at the subject of Nick being brought up, which Dom mistook for irritation towards him.

"Fine." Dom jolted from the car and stalked to the driver's side, entered and sat waiting for Chris. He honked after realising she didn't move. "You comin'?"

* * *

The drive back to the house was once again silent filled with unnecessary tension and animosity, misdirected as both felt it towards the one man who ruined the somewhat perfect day – Nick. 

"Chris, are you okay?" Lana dashed towards Chris when she entered through the back door into the kitchen.

"Yeah." Lana and Vince stared at Chris' face and both gave her 'Are you joking, you don't look okay' looks. "Where's the baby?" she ignored them and changed the subject.

"She's asleep." Lana said before an obvious livid Dom pushed past and was followed by Vince to the living room. "What happened?" Lana whispered touching Chris' lip with care. "Stupid head won't tell me?" she directed it towards the living room.

"Hey! I heard that." Vince's voice echoed back and he simply stared at a sullen looking Dom. "Dom?" it was obvious Dom was distracted by his own thoughts and he released a huge breath of air.

"Chris get your ass upstairs now." Dom's velvety voice demanded with a slight menace. Lana looked alarmed at the thought that he was going to hurt Chris again, but Chris knew that wouldn't happen. Rolling her eyes at Lana, mocking the drama in her life, she exited the kitchen and sauntered upstairs closely followed by Dom.

"Dom I don't wanna fi…" She entered his bedroom and within a split second the door was shut and she was slammed harshly against it, Dom's large frame pressing up against her, towering over her. For a moment fear tensed her but the hardness against her thigh made her realise this was anything but terrifying.

"You know what baby?" Dom kissed her and sucked on her swollen lip evoking a pained whimper from her mouth whilst unclasping bra. "I don't like that you're keepin' secrets from me." Dom broke the kiss long enough to lift her top and bra over her head and throw them to the floor, his hands returning to undo her jeans. "…and I don't like the fact that you're helpin' Nick..." His lips quickly travelled down past the valley of her breasts, onto her stomach as his hands slid both jeans and panties to the floor completely exposing Chris. "So let me make this real simple." He once again stood tall gazing into Chris' cloudy lustful eyes. "You did say you want everything I gave you and more."

**

* * *

Copyright © JL69**

**Hope you liked it, I personally don't think it was one of my best chapters, which may be due to a case of writer's block and distractions; my mind has been playing around with other stories since I watched some of my favourite films again. **

**I've started writing stories for SWAT, Knockaround Guys and Chronicles of Riddick (none posted yet but will be in the future.) It'd be great if you read them. Still that's only in the future, which I'll make apparent closer to the time.**

**I'm blabbing – sorry. As always if you have any ideas/suggestions for the story don't hesitate to contact me, in fact it'd be greatly appreciated.**

**Please R&R! Wonder how many times I've said that? ;)**

**xBx**


	28. Normal?

**AN: I don't own any of the TFATF characters. I do own any other characters mentioned and the story written. **

**Nikki2513 – **In answer to your question – I don't know lol. Thanks for sticking with the story and thanks for always reviewing. Loyal to the end…YAY!

**TKAW20 – **I will forgive you for not reviewing regularly purely on the basis of you worshipping the ground I walk on…an exaggeration but I'll take it! As for sex scenes I love writing them and I know you love reading them. Nick won't be an issue just yet (maybe in the sequel).

**Vinces-Girl – **Thanks so much – I kept going and here's the next chapter. Thanks for always finding the time to review.

**Anadry – **Dom did hit Chris – OOPS (it was an accident) Here's your update and same to you – Thanks for reviewing every chance you get.

* * *

**Normal?**

"Dom…" Dom plugged her mouth, his tongue exploring her mouth, Chris falling under the enchantment of Dom's touch before pushing him back wanting to say something. Dom unperturbed continued his mauling of her mouth and neck, hands touching every inch of skin, her naked body against his clothed body turning him on, she's his. "Dominic." Chris manages a soft poignant whisper as Dom nips at her collar bone. Her sudden change in tone and motionlessness concerned Dom, looking at her; her eyes were dead as she stared aimlessly, a world of undiscovered emotions and stories trapped within.

"Baby." He takes her face between both hands and shifts her face to face him. "Are you okay?" Dom's only thoughts were that his blow to her head had caused more damage than imagined but as he gazes deep into her eyes he sees nothing but sudden pain and emptiness. "Chris!" His words to her a complete blur, her ears no longer hearing formed words but the sound of blood pumping through her temples and images flashing through her mind. Her complete withdrawal scares him and he quickly stands back searching for anything to cover her naked body, he feels as though he may have overstepped their playful line. He grabs a t-shirt and takes it to her, dressing her flaccid body. "Chris baby say something!" Chris' knees buckle but Dom catches her before she falls to the floor and carries her to sit on the bed.

"Huh?" Dom's loud rumble slowly makes its way to her ears and as she looks at him the life returns to her eyes. "What did you say?" Chris breathes deep as reality makes itself back to her.

"Come on, I'm getting you dressed and takin' you to hospital." Dom stood up and gathered her clothing from the floor, walking over to dress her.

"No." Chris licked her bottom lip as if she had just learnt to talk again.

"No, isn't a choice for you right now." Dom placed her feet through her panties before raising them up her calves when Chris' hand stopped him.

"I'm fine, my head's fine…I'm just tired." Chris said; her tone unassailable. Dom looked at her figuring her head's fine, physically, emotionally there's something she's not telling him. Dom sighs, finishes putting on her panties and picks her up, Chris doesn't protest as he carries her to the bathroom and puts her down on the toilet seat, the sudden cold making her shiver.

"Let me clean you up." Dom walks to the counter, fills the sink with hot water and returns to Chris. He once again picks her up and puts her down on top of the bathroom counter top, standing between her legs, wetting the wash cloth with boiling water he drains the excess water and gently wipes away the dried blood. Minutes of silence passes, both staring at each other. "You know I'd never hurt you right?"

"Yeah, I know." Chris lightly touched his blackened eye and winced knowing their bruises are souvenirs of misunderstandings. Her hand travelled over his stubbly head and pulled him closer, foreheads touching, eyes penetrating, a heavy air of unspoken emotions lifted by Chris smiling. "What now sir?" Chris joked allowing Dom to take the lead as he had just done, taking care of her.

"You need to sleep." He smiled back at her, he loved taking care of her and even though Chris was an independent woman, it was a rare moment for her to allow him to completely take control. Chris' arms clung around his neck as he lifted her taking her to his room. Laying her down he saw her watching him as he tucked her in. "What?"

"I can get used to you takin' care of me." Chris chuckled; the usual playful glint back in her eyes.

"You better." Dom's touching words took Chris by surprise; she was expecting a smart-alec remark like 'Well don't.' Instead she got a sincere response, she was sure Dom intended to make her as shocked in one day as humanly possible. _You better get used to me takin' care o' you. _As soon as Chris' head touched the pillow sleep took over. Dom made his way to the other side of the bed and snuggled up next to her, his mind spinning with what he had just witnessed keeping him awake.

* * *

Unable to sleep Dom listened to Chris' deep breathing making sure she's asleep before going downstairs. making a cup of coffee he sat at the kitchen table thinking about the pain and emptiness he'd seen deep within Chris and wondered what he should do; Chris was a fairly closed book, people knew her and loved her but deeper seeded feelings were never present, she was tough and her emotions were rarely shown. Dom's thoughts were broken when the piercing cry of a baby rung through his ears and he saw both Lana and a sullen looking Vince enter the kitchen. 

"You're awake?" Lana asked as she saw Dom sitting at the table.

"Coffee." Dom lifted his mug to her and looked at the crying baby. "Why you both up? Ain't you meant to be takin' turns to get up?"

"Since I'm breastfeedin' I'm the one getting up but I've fed her and she won't stop cryin'." Lana looked panicked sitting down with the baby cradling her. "I've burped her, changed her, nothing's working."

"I'll go get Chris." Vince said and made his way towards the stairs.

"You wake her and I'll kill you." Dom's serious tone stopped Vince in his tracks and coming back his eyes questioned Dom. "Long story." Dom got up and walked to Lana. "Come on we can do this."

"Dom, I don't know what to do anymore." Lana said when Dom suddenly took the baby in his arms, mirroring what he had seen Chris do in hospital. The baby continued crying and Vince and Lana stared at Dom wondering what he was doing and when he had become so baby friendly and chuckled at the fact the baby looked as tiny as possible in big Dom's arm.

"Shh…" Dom hesitated before starting to gently rock the baby acting out everything Chris did. "Shh…baby."

"Michaela." Lana said knowing that 'baby' was used instead of her name.

"What?" Dom looked at her getting used to the baby in his arms, her tiny hands moving to clutch at his t-shirt.

"Her name's Michaela brotha." Dom arched an inquisitive eyebrow.

"If it was a boy we wanted to call him Michael, so we decided on Michaela." Lana informed Dom taking notice of the baby quietening and snuggling up to Dom's chest. "How'd you do that?" Dom looked down at the baby in his arms and saw her staring at him with bright eyes, not yet filled with pain and experience of the world; it unnerved him, which was short lived.

"They like the warmth." Chris leaned against the kitchen doorframe gazing at Dom with the baby, thoughts of him being a father plaguing her mind; they stared at her. "It reminds them of the womb, makes them feel safe." _Anyone would in those arms._

"Did we wake you?" Dom questioned.

"I woke up when you left." Chris walked over to Dom and took the baby from his arms handing her to Lana. "You need to practice being a mom."

"Chris, I suck at this." Lana protested taking her own daughter.

"If you don't spend time with her then you will suck at it. It's called mothering instinct, now take her upstairs." Chris demanded placing the baby in Lana's arms and to Lana's surprise the baby didn't cry. "Just keep her close to you."

"Goodnight." Lana said walking past Vince kicking him awake as he sat slumped in the kitchen chair. He raised himself yawning and stretching; having a baby definitely means a different lifestyle, he followed Lana upstairs leaving Dom and Chris in the kitchen.

"You comin' to bed?" Chris asked sauntering upstairs. Without a moments hesitation Dom followed her upstairs and found her snuggled up in bed. Joining her, he wrapped his arm around her and both fell asleep.

* * *

"It's eleven and they're not even up yet." Mia said walking into the Toretto home. Brian followed carrying grocery bags filled with eggs and other breakfast treats. "The garage needs opening." 

"We gotta get them up first." Brian laughed taking out the breakfast essentials. "Guess the baby is a bit too much for 'em." He removed a bagel and started eating, glad they had their own home. "Rome'll be here later so make a lot."

"Look at this, empty, how are they livin'?" Mia referred to the empty fridge as she packed away the food she was now happy she had the initiative to get before coming here. Vince walked in surprised at seeing Mia and Brian there.

"Didn't you move out for a reason?" Vince asked jokingly as he sat down looking worse for wear. He rubbed his temples and squinted trying to focus on Mia and Brian in front of him.

"Yeah, but we gotta feed your stupid head." Mia joked pouring coffee into a mug and handing it to him. "How's life treating you daddy?" Mia was answered by a simple grunt telling her exactly what she thought – Vince getting used to be a father was going to be a slow process.

"Where's Lana and the baby at anyway?" Brian asked holding a box of fresh bagels in front of Vince.

"She's upstairs, feedin'." Vince mumbled quickly taking a bagel and stuffing it into his mouth. Dom soon appeared at the smell of a cooked breakfast wafting throughout the house; a breakfast he hadn't had in a few days and was dieing for.

"Hey, why you here?" Dom hugged Mia and nodded a hello to Brian as he poured himself a cup of coffee before sitting down at the table.

"What's with the shiner?" Brian quizzed reminding himself that not living in the house meant he missed a lot.

"Chris." Was Dom's simple answer before guzzling down the hot coffee, instantly waking him. Brian laughed and was about to ask why when Chris appeared at the door, her bruised face tensing his muscles.

"Jesus Chris what happened to your face!?" Mia's alarm at her appearance was evident when she grabbed Chris by the upper arms and pushed her towards the table. "Sit." Mia went to the grocery bags searching through them.

"Dom." Chris said casually as Dom pulled her to his lap. Brian's eyes widened and Mia froze staring at Chris and Dom. Brian became pissed, immediately showing signs that he wasn't going to tolerate Dom hitting Chris. "It's a long and boring story and it was a mistake." Chris quickly explained but Brian wasn't having it.

"You hit her!?" Brian raised himself out of his chair and his stance mirrored that of someone preparing to attack. Dom became agitated at Brian purely because he assumed he had hit her on purpose; he held back knowing how it must look.

"She got in the way…" Dom said not wanting to divulge the details, the only person he had to apologise to was Chris, it didn't matter what other's thought; they knew the truth.

"She got in the way of what!?" Brian's voice was booming through the kitchen as Mia stood frozen. Chris wanted to speak up but knew not to, Dom and Brian always sorted it out themselves.

"She got in the way of me hitting Nick." Brian's expression changed at the mention of Nick's name, knowing Nick was trouble he reluctantly sat down. "You really think I would intentionally do that to her face?" Brian didn't answer, instead he sat down and stared at Dom, deep down he knew Dom wouldn't touch Chris with an ounce of malice.

"What the hell was Nick doing?" Brian finally asked as the tense atmosphere died down.

"Long story, which I don't wanna tell." Chris finally said slumping down against Dom's chest for him to encircle her with his arms resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Here." Mia suddenly placed a raw piece of steak on Chris' face.

"What the fuck…" Chris yanked away the meat and stared at Mia.

"It's meant to make the swelling go down." Mia smiled and attempted taking the meat and placing it back on Chris' face.

"You're meant to do that straight after not a day later." Chris held the meat in the air willing mia to take it away. The guys laughed and Mia grabbed the piece of meat annoyed at Chris throwing her good natured attempt at helping her back in her face. Chris sighed and made her way to Mia standing at the kitchen sink. "Thanks Mi." She hugged Mia.

"Were you all plannin' on going another day without opening DT's?" Mia smiled patting Chris on the back as she washed the meats blood from her face. "Where's Letty and Leon anyway?" Dom cringed remembering he gave Leon free reign on his money.

* * *

**Copyright © JL69**

**Sorry it's so short. The next chapter has been written, so R&R and you'll see what's up with Chris. Hm…who will be my 100th reviewer?**

**The End is near…**

**xBx**


	29. Everyone has their secrets

**AN: I don't own any of the TFATF characters. I do own any other characters mentioned and the story written. I also do not own the two songs used: Angels by Sarah McLachlan and Love to see you cry by Enrique Iglesias.**

**Promised myself I wouldn't update so soon but I just couldn't help myself.**

**Nikki2513 – 100th Reviewer – YAY! **I think you might just have earned a reward – I don't know what though. I hadn't planned on my story actually getting 100 reviews. LOL Thank you so much – hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**Anadry** - Thanks you for your continuous support and hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**Vinces-Girl** - "Oh." Indeed! Hope you enjoy this chapter and find it just as satisfying. LOL!

* * *

**Everyone has their secrets**

"I don't like that he hit Chris." Brian whispered under his breath as Dom and Vince went to the living room.

"Neither do I Brian but it was an accident." Mia reassured cleaning up the last of the dishes.

"Yeah an accident this time…" Brian paced behind Mia and was stilled by Mia grabbing him on the upper arms.

"Dom would never…never hurt Chris or any other woman. I can't even believe you'd think that." Mia whispered in a rush with clenched teeth her anger at Brian's insinuation radiating from her eyes.

"I know. I just don't like seeing her like that." Brian faintly smiled; cupping Mia's face he kissed her softly and turned to help dry the dishes. "She's come a long way since Miami." The words left Brian's mouth under his breath not remembering that Chris' past was private and she only shared it when she wanted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mia asked casually not knowing that there was definitely more to the story.

"Nothing." Brian corrected himself only to dig himself a hole; Mia knew that tone and it meant he wasn't meant to talk.

"Spill Brian." Mia stood with her hands on her hips imitating that of a mother only for Brian to avoid eye contact. "Or you won't be getting any of this…" Mia smirked raising Brian's hand to her breast, her attempt at being seductive making her giggle. The subtle attempt not so innocent to Brian who couldn't resist. "Brian."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dom ushered Vince to the living room and stood out of earshot, away from Mia and Brian. 

"I gotta go pick up some parts from Harry; I need you to watch Chris." Dom whispered; he wasn't normally one to ask for help.

"Why what's up with her?" Vince questioned looking at Dom trying to find the words.

"She passed out last night." Dom said rubbing a hand over his face and licking his lips.

"What?" Vince tensed. "Let's take her to hospital." Vince started walking away from Dom to go get his keys only to be stopped by Dom.

"She wouldn't go. Look, just take care of her while I'm gone." Vince nodded in a reluctant agreement as they walked upstairs Dom turning to enter his room and Vince going to the attic to join Lana and the baby.

* * *

"Brian?" Mia insisted Brian answer her. Brian looked through to the living room and saw that both Dom and Vince had gone upstairs, turning back to Mia he took her hands and pulled her down to sit at the table with him. "What are you doing? What happened in Miami?" 

"I don't know much but I heard that her boyfriend beat her." Brian's revelation was met with a gasp from Mia. "Little did he know he was beating on the wrong person." Brian chuckled at the stories he heard about the guy getting what was coming to him. "Look I know from experience Chris can take care of herself, I just wanna make sure she's alright."

* * *

Dom entered his bedroom and started dressing to go pick up some parts from Harry. He sighed still trying to figure out what had happened to Chris the night before. Finished dressing Dom made his way to the bathroom thinking Chris was taking a shower, which she wasn't, hearing noises from her room he was about to enter when he heard Chris talking to herself. Unable to make out what she was saying Dom entered. 

"Hey you gonna…" Dom paused when he saw her on her bed fidgeting with her hands. "…have a shower?"

"Uh…yeah." Chris' head snapped up from fidgeting.

"There something wrong with my bed?" Dom grinned playfully striding towards the bed earning a laugh from Chris, which was stifled as soon as she realised she was showing happiness – happiness shouldn't be shown on this day.

* * *

"Just shut up!" Vince heard Lana yell before he entered their bedroom to find Michaela in her crib crying and Lana near tears in the bathroom. 

"You okay?" Vince asked irritated by Lana, she hasn't made much effort with their daughter and it had only been roughly two days. He picked up the baby and hushed her, sticking his pinkie in front of her mouth she started sucking at it.

"I'm fine." Lana stalked out of the bathroom and made a bee line for Vince and the baby. "Give her here." Lana literally grabbed the baby from Vince's arms. "You can't just stick your fingers in her mouth."

"You better stop this attitude. I don't see you trying to be mother of the fuckin' year!" Vince roared grabbing his jacket and jogged downstairs.

* * *

Brian dropped Mia off at the store with Lana and made his way to the garage. Entering he saw Rome and Letty working, Vince and Leon playing around and Chris sat staring into space, the latter disturbing him. Shrugging it off as a moment of self reflection he walked into the office and saw Dom working. 

"Yo Dom, we gotta sort out the papers on the…" Brian was interrupted by a casual sounding Dom.

"Due the 16th." Dom mumbled without a care.

"It is the 16th Dom." Brian exclaimed and Dom whipped around cussing under his breath.

"Where's Chris goin'?" Letty asked interrupting the two men, nodding to Chris driving off. "She was actin' all weird and drove off, she ain't talked all day."

"Shit!" Brian yelled hitting the wall surprising both Letty and Dom at the sudden change of demeanour. "It's the fucking 16th!" Brian yelled at himself as he headed towards his car, an obvious unknown reason to the team.

"Brian! What's up?" Dom was alarmed at Chris departure and the fact that the 16th held such importance. He got in the car with Brian and they headed in the direction Chris drove in leaving the team to look at each other questioningly. Not living in the same house definitely made it difficult to know what was going on.

Dom kept questioning an unresponsive Brian who kept cursing himself. Dom was about to make Brian talk when they entered the cemetery, they saw Chris' car and Brian parked behind it. They exited the car and stared at Chris sitting in front of a headstone, clutching her knees to her chest. Dom's confusion was etched on his face and Brian made an attempt at explaining.

"It's her brother." Brian answered Dom's unasked question. Dom's brow furrowed.

"What?" Dom's head spun, here he stood, he knew Chris as well as he could, but he never knew she had a brother.

"He died before we came here." Brian looked uncomfortable as he remembered the details of Kyle's death. "I'll let her tell you." Brian walked off towards Chris leaving Dom to absorb the information; the fact that he didn't know Chris as well as Brian did irked him because he wanted to be the man in her life who knew everything and anything.

Brian walked up to Chris and mentally kicked himself for forgetting it was Kyle's birthday. Chris had convinced him to return for the reason of attending Kyle's funeral in LA. Chris was silent as she stared at the headstone. Bending down behind her he hugged her to him and she knew the difference in bodies, it wasn't Dom.

"Chris." Brian tried getting Chris' attention to no avail. "I'm sorry I completely forgot." Chris kept staring straight ahead as she spoke.

"So did I, being with Dom and everyone made me forget until I went back to Miami…and then yesterday with Nick." Chris reluctantly let tears stream down her face. "I don't wanna forget him Bri."

"Chris, you won't forget your brother." Brian hugged Chris and raised her from the ground turning her to him and hugging her tightly. "He won't let you." Chris clutched onto Brian's shirt crying, her only comfort coming from Brian until she felt familiar arms encircling her waist, pulling her away from Brian and found Dom looking at her, hugging her, holding her trembling body to him. The fact that he had never seen Chris crying to such an extent tugged at his heart.

_In the arms of the angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You were pulled from the wreckage_

_Of your silent reverie _

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here?_

"I'm gonna take her home." Dom said to Brian as Chris' grasp on him became longing, she longed for him to be with her, for him to take away her pain. Brian nodded, walked off to his car and made his way back to the garage. Both stood stationary as the wind blew; the gentle sound washing over Chris' pained sobs. Dom pulled Chris away from him and looked at her distraught face. He had a quiet moment of selfish love of her vulnerable state.

_I don't know why why_

_But I love to see you cry_

_I don't know why why_

_It just makes me feel alive._

Chris' sobs turned into hiccups as she tried to choke back her tears, her red eyes and puffy cheeks making Dom fall for her all over again. He kissed her and to the dismay of Chris pulled back sooner than she had wanted. Picking her up he made his way to her car and put her in the passenger seat, buckling her in he ran a palm over her cheek and breathed deep. The ride was silent, Chris staring lazily through the window, a million emotions still present.

He didn't know how he was going to make her feel better but he knew he had to try. Chris' tears were silent; wiping them away with his thumb he carried her into the house and straight to bed. Sitting upright, Dom removed her boots and jeans and felt Chris staring at him, as he looked up to her she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a wanting kiss. He kissed her softly but felt her biting, aching for him.

"Dom…" Chris said breaking from the kiss. "I want…I need you to make me feel good…" Dom gazed at her loving what she was saying to him, what she was asking him, he was the one she needed. "I need you to make me feel…anything but this." Dom smiled, his heart skipping a beat at the desperation in her voice.

"Whatever you need baby." Dom stated matter of factly; at this moment she could ask him the world and he would find a way to give it to her.

He hesitated for a second wondering how to treat her, deciding on gently he remained kneeling in front of her and placed soft kisses on her thighs making her fall back onto the bed out of pure crippling pleasure. Her breathing quickened as Dom ran his hands up her thighs gripping her hips, his tongue languorously drawing circles on her thighs up to her stomach ending with a kiss on her navel.

Chris' eyes were closed but Dom knew he was doing what she had asked, making her feel. He slowly removed her panties taking care to stroke her skin and avoid being rough. The unusually slow strokes of Dom's coarse hands made Chris dizzy with desire; his tongue returned to her thighs and left a wet trail to her heated sex, dipping his tongue between her folds made Chris take a deep breath of air shocked at the sudden sensation. Dom's eyes never left hers, they were closed but he knew she was seeing him do these things to her.

As quickly as the sensation of his tongue was there it was gone when Dom raised himself onto the bed and nudged her legs apart, Chris' eyes still firmly shut and revelling in each sensation Dom gave her. He took his time licking and kissing every inch of skin once he removed her wife beater and bra; with his arousal pressing against her stomach he lowered himself and slowly entered her; the feeling making Chris gasp, it was slow and torturous, a feeling she loved at that moment.

_Are you coming…to the moment_

_When you know your heart can break?_

_I'm inside you, I'm around you_

_I just wanna hear you cry again_

His leisurely thrusts were joined by upward thrusts from Chris as they became perfectly unified. This was more than sex and as Chris' orgasm hit she felt alive again.

"I love you Chris." Dom's words were music to Chris' ears. Dom's mind reeled at the fact that he could feel so much yet so little in way of his release.

"I…" Chris swallowed hard. "…love you." Chris finally raised her arms from their passive position on the bed and reached for Dom's ass latching her nails into him he knew something had changed. "Harder. Make me feel pain." Chris demanded and Dom knew what she wanted. Without hesitation, obeying her every word he lift one leg over his shoulder and slammed into her making her scream out, her screams an addicting drug to Dom.

His rapid drive into her soon became worth while when Chris' body convulsed as her quake was followed by aftershocks and Dom erupted groaning in reverence of what he was feeling. Spent of emotion and energy Dom rolled over but quickly shot up remembering this wasn't about him. He lay down and pulled her to him, their bodies layered with sweat; as he watched her body mould to his Chris spoke.

"Thank you." Chris stared at the wall but felt Dom's smile on her neck as he kissed her. She started shivering and Dom covered them, rubbing her arms to warm her.

"I aim to please baby." Dom chuckled against Chris' neck evoking a laugh from her throat, raw from crying.

Minutes passed; Dom wanted to ask so many questions. "His name was Kyle." Chris said quietly stroking Dom's hand on her stomach; he listened. "He died almost a year ago just before…before me and Bri came here." She tries to swallow the growing lump in her throat. "He came to visit me for the weekend and I was racing…" Chris's breathing became shallow as she recalled that night. "I asked him if he wanted to join me and he did, he trusted me…" Dom knew how this story was going to end and by the sound of it Chris blamed herself for Kyle's death. "I was winning; going 250 when a rookie racer clipped my right side…we were spinning and smashed into a wall." Dom felt Chris' stomach contract as revulsion of the memory hit her. "I got out with a cut on my hip and a few bruises and Kyle…" Chris choked back tears again. "He died and left me all alone." Chris broke down as she told Dom; she hadn't spoken of it to anyone.

* * *

**Copyright © JL69**

**Tun Tun Tun! Everyone indeed has their own secrets and although many may seem rock steady mentally and emotionally – everyone's just as fucked up as anyone else. A bit cheesy but hey, haven't had one of those chapters for a while!**

**Hope you liked it! What do you think of some of the revelations? R&R please!**

**The end is very near…**

**xBx**


	30. Is Racing life?

**AN: I don't own any of the TFATF characters. I do own any other characters mentioned and the story written. I also do not own the song by Rihanna - We ride.

* * *

**

**Is Racing Life?**

The team's lives had taken some unexpected turns in the months since the heists and they became more accustomed to dealing with anything being thrown at them. Growing up around the racing scene, each team member knew their role in life; to be part of the Toretto team. But even though racing will be a part of their lives forever, the past year had them questioning whether there was more to life.

Letty and Leon continued their relationship and finally decided to move and find their own place together. It had been a difficult decision; Letty having practically lived in the house since she was 12 and Leon who had reservations of whether or not he would be able to provide for himself and Letty. They moved to a small apartment downtown close to DT's and continued their lives as the mechanics they were born to be.

* * *

Vince and Lana's relationship was strained; both found it difficult to be the parents they wanted to be and often found the responsibility daunting. Their baby girl was registered under Vince's surname and they tried to make it work. Lana's reluctance to live in her parent's guest house soon disappeared as the comfort of the Toretto household didn't match up to the standards of years of being spoilt; it seemed her 'slumming' phase had passed.

Vince had come to the realisation that although he loved his daughter, he wasn't the settling down type and continued his ever confident hell-raising amongst racer chasers. That was until a month ago when Vince and Chris returned home to find Dom sitting on the sofa with a sleeping Michaela and a mix between sympathy and fury on his face.

"What's going on, where's Lana?" Chris asked; she knew Dom was meant to be at DT's with her father discussing business.

"She left." Dom said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"What do you mean she left!?" Vince threw down the groceries and took Michaela from Dom, kissing her forehead and rocking her.

"She came to the garage, handed the baby to me and told me to give this to you." Dom handed an envelope to Vince, which he only opened once he passed the baby to Chris. Chris stared at Dom knowing exactly what was going to be in the envelope without having read it.

"What the fuck am I meant to do with this?" Vince asked, confused at what was happening. Tearing open the envelope he rapidly unfolded the piece of paper enclosed within. Dom and Chris stood there watching Vince's world come crashing down as his eyes read every unbelievable word.

_Vince,_

_I've tried to become the mother that I was expected to be, by you, my family and friends but I can't. I grew up with so much, money, friends, love and never wanted children, much less with a poor racer with nothing to show for himself. I want my life back and the only way that's going to happen is if I leave you and Michaela._

_Lana_

_P.S. Don't try and find me…I don't want you or anyone else from my past – this is my life now.

* * *

_

Mia and Brian's relationship was stronger than ever and their wedding plans became reality on Valentine's Day. Exchanging vows in front of their closest friends and some fellow racers, they knew their future held more than racing. The ceremony had taken place in a beautiful church where Dom and Mia's parents had married. Mia wore a white gown. and was walked down the aisle by Dom,

"You look good Mi." Dom breathed deep as he saw Mia approaching with her white flowing dress, he remembered thinking that the white signified his young sister's purity, her selfless and caring personality.

"Ah, look the infamous Dom Toretto crying." Mia joked as she looked at his shocked face. She had dreamed of this moment her entire life, although she thought her father would be the one to walk her down the aisle, fate had intervened through which her and Dom had become closer.

"You wish." Dom said smugly, nervous as hell to walk through the large wooden doors to give away his sister to a man he had again learned to trust but he still had reservations because Mia was the only thing he had done right; he had raised her after his father's death and although he did wrong Mia was always his to be proud of. "You ready?" Dom asked as the bridal march resounded through the wooden doors.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's do this." Mia released a final sigh. Dom smiled and raised his arm for her to hook into. The doors opened and both gasped at the sudden shock of people in the church. The guy's mouths dropped at the sight of her, Brian held back outwardly gasping for air as he saw their future within her shimmering eyes. Walking down Mia laid eyes on Brian and never took her gaze away. They reached the end and Dom gave Mia to Brian, placing her hand in his; the team had gone through rehearsal in order to make sure Mia had the perfect wedding complete with formalities such as placing a hand in another.

Dom took his place behind Brian, smiling at Vince he set his sights on Chris and winked playfully. Mia and Brian exchanged their vows and as they left the church Chris stopped both before handing an envelope to Brian.

"What's this?" Brian asked looking at the envelope before proceeding to open it.

"It's from all of us." Chris said as Dom held her against his chest and anxiously anticipated the reveal of what they had bought the newlyweds.

"Holy shit!" Brian exclaimed rubbing his eyes for fear they were deceiving him.

"What?" Mia asked trying to take away the contents only to reveal two tickets to Italy.

Returning from their honeymoon Mia and Brian's lives were exactly what they wanted, spending time on their own, planning a family and doing what they loved most. Mia went back to school knowing that Dom and the rest of the team had the shop and garage under control. Brian continued working at DT's and together with Dom planned on extending the business; with the help of business advice and contacts from Chris' father.

* * *

As for Dom and Chris; Nick's case didn't go to trial but he did receive three years probation and was registered as a sex offender; Chris had declined being his defence attorney. She had decided that if she was ever to defend a man like him she would be no better than the people she despised. Dom had made his plans of expansion with Brian and had on his own accord asked Chris' father for help; Robert had concluded for the Racer's Edge to combine business with DT's and so both business would feed the other with more customers. 

As a couple Dom and Chris fought with passion and made up with passion, a question raised as to the idea of whether someone could love another too much. The fact that they often fought made for an explosive relationship but they knew they're short fuses would be helpful in communicating issues and overcoming them. Together they didn't feel the need to make their love formal, they never expressed their love for each other to other's, unspoken words and actions went further than declarations. Firm believers in _'I live my life a quarter mile at a time'_ Dom and Chris never planned the future and took each day as it came.

"Hector! What's the buy in?" Dom greeted Hector smiling, it was race night and everyone was there. Chris came up and hugged Dom from behind.

"Hey Chris! How you doin'?" Hector smiled cheekily at Chris and his attention was drawn back to Dom as Dom stood forward. "2G buy in." Hector raised a wad of cash. "We got three racers – Edwin, Carlos and…"

"Me." A guy around 6ft stood forward from the crowds and had a cocky smile etched on his face.

"You are?" Dom's deep voice didn't seem to deter the brash guy and the team smiled knowing that this was only going to be another 'Brian Spilner'.

"Deacon." He extended his hand to Dom and with a smirk Dom shook it. "Dominic Toretto right?" Deacon asked before Dom could introduce himself; he nodded. "Man, it's gonna be great racing you." Deacon's smug smile turned into an excited one.

"I ain't racin' tonight." Dom chuckled smiling at the crowd who enjoyed the arrogance of Deacon simply thinking he was going against Dom.

"So who the hell did I pay two grand to race?" Deacon became agitated at the slight humiliation in front of the crowd.

"Me." Chris laughed and stepped forward.

"I ain't racin' a chick." Deacon laughed in disbelief only for the crowd to 'oh' at his blatant disrespect of Dominic Toretto's girlfriend and their fellow racer. Dom laughed at his arrogance and stepped forward invading Deacon's personal space.

"You beat her…" Dom snaked his arm around Chris' neck and pulled her to him. "…and then I'll race you." Deacon looked reluctant but eventually nodded his head. "Where's your car?" Deacon looked confused at the question.

"You can't race the big boys with a piece of tin…we have standards." Chris snidely clarified and was joined laughing by the racers.

After checking his car he had at least ten grand under the Nissan's hood; qualifying to race with the 'big boys' the racer's gathered at the start line and revved engines preparing for the adrenaline rush. Chris stopped at the finish line and saw Deacon stop next to Edwin.

"Edwin!" Chris called from her window. "You tired of losin' your money yet?" Chris chuckled shifting into 1st gear, Edwin simply laughed it off. Hector's arms dropped down starting the race, slamming down on the gas Chris shot forward quickly going up in gears; racing barefoot as her boots made her feet heavy, which minimised the timing of her shifting and in racing gaining gears quicker on your opponent meant a win.

Edwin was passed by Deacon who became overconfident when he also passed Carlos, pushing his car to the limit. His arrogance got the better of him when amidst the excitement he saw the finish line and that he was close to Chris, he neglected to gear up before he hit the nitrous button, the sudden speed blew the engine and Chris without worry crossed the finish line.

On her way back to the start line Chris stopped next to Deacon's stationary car and smirked. "You might wanna learn not to blow your engine before racing Dom." Deacon couldn't help but laugh at his own humility, shaking his head in disbelief. Chris sniggered and drove off.

The team went home for the usual after races party, still held at the Toretto home and still attended by racers and racer chasers alike. Entering Chris was congratulated on her win before Dom followed her into the kitchen.

"What do I get for winnin'?" She laughed as Dom lifted her onto the counter.

"You don't think 8Gs is enough?" Dom chuckled, stroking hair from Chris' face. "What else do you want?"

"I have some ideas…" Chris pulled him closer licking from his jaw to his lips, delving deep, wrapping her legs around him and pulling him closer only for him to grip her hair and bite her bottom lip, both ready. "Mmm…corona." She pulled back licking her lips revelling in the taste from his mouth.

"I'll get the coronas…you get your ass upstairs." Dom pulled away and walked to the fridge only to freeze at Chris' answer.

"I can't drink…" The words spilled from Chris' mouth before she could stop herself.

* * *

Since they came together the team had lived for racing, cars and an inevitable adrenaline rush, but the past months' events had them answering the question – Is Racing Life? The team continued racing every chance they got and with the new business arrangement between Dom and Robert; his racing was their form of marketing. Dom and Chris raced together, they fed off of each other's energy and the team continued their support. They continue racing as a unit, representing DT's but along with racing they now have their separate lives filled with individual ambitions, needs and responsibilities. 

_We ride_

_When we ride, we ride_

_It's til the day that we die._

**The End**

* * *

**Copyright © JL69**

**Well there you go; sadly it has come to an end. Cheesy – yes! The story wasn't filled with too much action or plot twists but as my first fic I am pleased with it. There may be a sequel depending on what reader's want. **

**I'm currently writing a Knockaround Guys fic (The Trouble with a Con – check it out!) and have ideas for SWAT and Pitch Black/The Chronicles of Riddick – it'd be great if you could read them! **

**As for my reader's I'd like to thank all of you so much! Without you I wouldn't want to continue any writing. **

**xBx**

**Special Thanks to: **

**Vinces-Girl** – You've stuck by me through thick and thin, through long chapters and short and you are a great fanfic friend to have! Hope to see you review some of my other work.

**Nikki2513** – You have constantly read and reviewed and have through that given me new ideas. Thanks.

**Anadry** – From start to finish I could always rely on you to say 'Great chapter.' Hope to see you again soon.

**ae1102** – You've only been here for a little while…well reading my fic but I want to thank you for sticking with it even through the stress of school. Hope you like reading my Knockaround fic if not will see you around.

**TKAW20** – My trusty sex addict…you do have some issues but as long as you want I will be your provider of Adult scenes. Thanks.

**Redd** – Hope you enjoyed the story and look out for others.

**BrownEyez** – You practiced the kitchen scene yet? LOL Thank you for sticking with me.

**SummerThunder2004** – Occasional drop ins meant a lot and once again thank you for reading.

To the rest – Thank you very much for reviewing and hope to see you reading more of my shaky material! HAHA Until I get better? There's always room for improvement.

**Nelle07**

**Nicole**

**maliek**

**The Goddess Aurora**

**Mrs Dominic Toretto Aus**

**S**

**Cal**

**Asiunia**

**Xx-Jackies-Gurl-16-xX**

**Michelle2686**

**myppe**

**validnomedeplume**

**bree3354**

To the rest who read but never reviewed - thanks to you too.


	31. Author's Note

**AN: This isn't an extra chapter it's to the readers and reviewers regarding the reviews posted for Chapter 30 of Is Racing Life? (TFATF fanfics). **

**With regards to requests for a sequel – I have faltered and decided that I will indeed be writing one – gathering ideas as we speak. However, the sequel won't be posted as a separate fic I will continue posting it under Is Racing Life?…Then again I might change my mind and post it under a new title. Will let you know! So with regards to this (chapter)…send me a (review) to let me know if you're still interested. **

**Ae1102 – **Thanks! I always make time for my writing so I'm updating constantly. Enjoy!

**Mrs Dominic Toretto Aus – **Thanks for reading and hope you continue to read.

**BrownEyez** - _Yea we broke his crappy as table...but I worked on my island!_ You okay? Breaking tables huh…I'm so proud! LOL. Thanks for reading and I guess checking my other stories. Throw your story my way I'm more than happy to help! Can't wait to see what you've been writing!

**TKAW20** – Take a lesson from BrownEyez TK she made her man do it! HAHA…Glad you liked it and as long as my brain works I'll write smut for you! Thanks for reading my Knockaround Guys fic.

**Iluvtommyg** – I'm happy to know that even though people don't review they still enjoy my story. As for making your Christmas…way to make me feel guilty! Perfect place to end it and a sequel is in the pipeline.

**Anadry** – Why wouldn't I continue to write Fast and Furious fics? I definitely will in the future.

**Missy** – Way to make a girl blush! Thanks! Happy you liked the story and I guess I'm happy to have your first! I hope…HAHA

**LadyofMidnight** – Naughty Naughty! Not reviewing…I'm past people not reviewing I love writing my stories and even though you didn't I'm glad you liked it! Thanks.

**Vinces-Girl** – Chris might be pregnant. Issue of a sequel already addressed LOL how sophisticated did that sound?

**LaLa2004** – another non-reviewer…You'd be happy to know there will be a sequel.

**Nikki2513** - _I FKIN LOVED THIS _Awww Thanks! Stay tuned to find out if Chris is pregnant and if Lana makes a rare appearance. Thanks for reading!

**Love ya! Any questions yada yada yada send me a message. **

**xBx **


End file.
